The Devil's bride
by Morgana Flamel
Summary: Hermione era uma mulher ardente e cheia de luz que estava decidida a não se submeter às vontades de seu rei e tinha um plano para isso...
1. Intro

Oi, oi povo! Bem vindos a mais uma adaptação, divirtam-se!

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Há rumores no reino de um misterioso cavaleiro vermelho... Ele não é um simples mortal, fez um pacto com o demônio para ficar invencível... Essa aura sombria, enigmática e fascinante afasta muitos homens valorosos, mas existe uma pessoa que se aproveitará disso para tentar se libertar das ordens do rei._

_*.*.*.*.*_

_Adaptação do livro Bodas de Fogo da autora Deborah Simmons, da editora Nova Cultura, coleção de Romances – Especial Clássicos Históricos._

_Mais um romance de época, estamos agora na Idade Média, época da cavalaria._

_Voltando para Dramione._

_Essa história inicialmente teve seus primeiros capítulos (três ou quatro se não me engano) adaptados pela Bonnie Blacc__ aqui do ffnet, mas infelizmente ela não pode continuar o projeto. Depois de algumas conversas, ela me autorizou a continuar com a adaptação._

_A história está regada de sensualidade, e terá algumas cenas hots pela frente... Por conta disso, terá censura._

_Espero que gostem dessa nova adaptação._

_Por fim devo lembrar que os personagens de HP não me pertencem (todo mundo sabe quem é a verdadeira dona), sou apenas mais uma fã brincando um pouco com a minha imaginação._

_Boa leitura!_

_**Morgana Flamel**_


	2. Capítulo I

Oi, oi povo! Desculpem a demora em postar, as coisas estão bem corridas no meu serviço, mas acredito que daqui duas semanas, tudo volta ao normal e poderei postar com a regularidade de antes.

Bem, sem mais delongas, eis o primeiro capítulo!

**Grazy e Guest:** Valeu minhas flores! Bjs.

**Aninha:** Espero que goste, aproveite! ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs, uma boa leitura!

* * *

Hermione sentia-se como um verdadeiro presente de Natal! Ou talvez uma iguaria deliciosa, aguardando o momento de ser devorada pelos cavaleiros famintos que se moviam lá embaixo como um punhado de cães raivosos e famintos. Todos, sem exceção, tinham se empanturrado de vinho, cerveja e comida. Agora pareciam ansiosos para receber um prêmio especial. Até se poderia pensar que as festas de fim de ano já haviam chegado, tal a maneira como se banqueteava aqui, na corte do rei Dumbledore.

A cena lhe causava tamanha aversão que a jovem não conseguiu controlar a expressão nauseada do rosto. Porém ao perceber a aproximação de sua aia, virou-se imediatamente de costas. Não queria ser vista assim, vulnerável e impotente, quando sempre soubera enfrentar qualquer situação. Mas Molly, tendo carregado-a no colo desde que nascera e a acompanhado ao longo da vida, podia reconhecer o estado de ânimo que a dominava a distância.

― Que foi, minha lady? ― a mulher indagou baixinho.

― Que foi? ― Hermione sorriu amarga, a voz normalmente melodiosa vibrando de raiva e desprezo. ― Sinto-me o prêmio de um torneio, toda embrulhada e enfeitada ― num gesto irritado, passou a mão pelo vestido bordado e pela capa debruada de arminho ―, esperando ser entregue ao vencedor.

― Minha lady... ― a senhora sussurrou, o tom aflito implorando cautela.

Impaciente, a castanha cortou-a no meio da frase.

― Nestes últimos meses, desde a morte de meu pai, nossas terras só têm feito prosperar sob a minha direção. Entretanto, em vez de receber uma recompensa pelos meus esforços, parece que eu serei a recompensa dada a algum patife imundo, louco por dinheiro. E tudo isso apenas porque nosso bom rei decidiu assim.

― Minha senhora! ― a aia protestou .chocada.

― Não é justo ― reclamou pela enésima vez.

Não importava o quão bem administrava as propriedades que lhe haviam sido deixadas pelo pai, ou quantos pretendentes conseguira recusar, ou quantas colheitas fartas extraíra das plantações, ou como a vida em seu castelo transcorria calma e serena, na santa paz de Deus. Pois todos esses resultados espetaculares tinham sido em vão. Em menos de um ano o rei lhe enviara uma intimação, ordenando-lhe que casar-se.

― Pare de se lamuriar. Podia ser pior. Pelo menos você poderá escolher o próprio marido. E dentre todos os cavaleiros mais nobres do reino, diga-se de passagem.

― Ha! Grande coisa! Essa honra me foi concedida apenas porque tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar pelo privilégio. Ou por acaso você acha que o rei me permitiu escolher porque me estima profundamente?

― Chega ― Edith tornou a avisar. ― Pare com essa conversa tola e perigosa e fique quieta. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, comporte-se e faça a opção com sabedoria, usando a cabeça em vez do mau-humor.

Hermione sorriu de leve, sem se ofender com as palavras da serva. Além de Molly ter sido mais do que uma verdadeira mãe ao longo do tempo, era impossível conter a língua da velha senhora, mesmo se tentasse.

― Não se preocupe. Vou escolher com sabedoria. Aliás, tenho um bom plano.

Horrorizada com o que acabara de ouvir, Molly deu um passo para trás.

― Oh, Deus tenha piedade de nós! ― os anos de experiência lhe haviam ensinado que os planos da sua ama sempre acabavam em grandes confusões. À beira do pânico, juntou as mãos numa súplica angustiada. ― Minha lady, por favor, deixe suas ideias mirabolantes de lado. Esqueça os planos arriscados. São perigosos.

― Estou apenas aceitando o seu conselho ― ela respondeu docemente, um brilho malicioso no olhar. ― Vou decidir com sabedoria. O rei me deu liberdade para escolher um marido dentre todos os cavaleiros do reino, não é? Ele disse que eu posso optar por qualquer um de seus cavaleiros. E isso inclui todo o reino, certo? ― a jovem fez uma pausa, ignorando a expressão confusa da serva.

― Minha lady...

― Portanto já tomei uma decisão.

O sorriso vitorioso iluminando o rosto angelical não era um bom sinal, a senhora pensou temendo pela sorte da ama. Desde o berço, Hermione Jane Granger demonstrara possuir uma personalidade marcante e o fato de ter crescido na companhia de três irmãos, sem a mãe por perto para lhe incutir maneiras delicadas, só fizera acentuar o caráter destemido. Agora, depois da morte dos dois rapazes mais velhos por causa de uma febre, do terceiro ter sido morto durante a última Cruzada e do pai haver falecido recentemente, a castanha se tornara a única sobrevivente da família Granger. Ela provara ser mais resistente, forte e inteligente do que qualquer um deles, além de mais teimosa e cabeça-dura também.

No fundo do coração, a velha criada acreditava que o casamento com um homem decente iria fazer bem à sua protegida. Ser guiada por uma mão firme, mas gentil, conceber filhos e criá-los, poderia contribuir para trazer à tona a natureza suave da jovem. Talvez o decreto do rei Dumbledore fosse mesmo para o bem. Afinal Hermione já completara dezessete anos e até o momento não demonstrara qualquer interesse em procurar um marido. O único problema era que se esquecera de levar em consideração a natureza determinada daquela a quem amava como a uma filha.

― E se ele não aprovar a minha opção, presumo que ficarei livre para voltar para casa ― concluiu com um ar triunfante.

Molly tentava raciocinar rapidamente, procurando entender que plano seria esse. Por algum motivo obscuro, sua senhora acreditava que o rei lhe negaria permissão para casar-se com o cavaleiro escolhido.

― Minha lady, você não teria coragem de selecionar um homem já casado?!

― Não! Eu sequer tinha pensado nessa possibilidade juro! ― a castanha ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, como se considerando tal alternativa. Então descartou a ideia. ―Não, não creio que Dumbledore aceitasse um caso assim. Mas ele será contra a minha escolha. Terá de ser!

A velha criada inspirou fundo preparando-se para ouvir o pior. Precisava saber o resto da história, embora tivesse certeza de que não iria gostar nada do que estava para escutar.

― E quem será o eleito? ― indagou ansiosa.

Experimentando a primeira sensação positiva do dia, Hermione passeou o olhar desdenhoso vagarosamente pelos cavaleiros lá embaixo antes de fitar a aia.

― Vou escolher o barão Malfoy. ― cheia de expectativa, aguardou a reação de Molly, que com certeza iria cumprimentá-la pela demonstração de engenho e inteligência. Entretanto, em vez de palavras de admiração, a criada só teve tempo de: arregalar os olhos antes de cair desmaiada no chão.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione ergueu a cabeça e jogou os ombros para trás ao entrar no salão agora vazio, à exceção de Dumbledore, da rainha, alguns poucos servos e conselheiros. O rei tinha concedido a graça de uma audiência em particular, porém não sabia se devia considerar a atitude uma bênção ou uma maldição. Se Dumbledore pretendesse contrariar a sua decisão, com certeza seria mais difícil fazê-lo na frente de muitas pessoas. Já perante um grupo pequeno... Não, não queria pensar em derrota. Um guerreiro nunca se deixa abater.

O rei era um homem de aparência simpática. Alto, pernas longas, cabelos compridos e brancos, uma barba igualmente longa e branca e olhos azul-claros. Contudo a castanha se ajoelhou diante dele sem a menor emoção. Jamais sentira simpatia ou atração por qualquer homem.

― Boa noite, Hermione Granger. Espero que você tenha apreciado sua estada na corte.

― Sim, claro, meu lorde ― ela respondeu forçando um sorriso.

― Também espero que tenha usado seu tempo de maneira sensata para escolher um marido dentre meus cavaleiros reunidos aqui. ― o rei sorriu, como se a situação o divertisse.

― Meu lorde não limitou a seleção dentre os que se encontravam presentes na corte ― a jovem falou procurando manter-se calma. ― Posso me casar com qualquer um de seus cavaleiros, não posso?

Embora surpreso, Dumbledore concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Apesar de firmemente decidida a levar o plano até o fim, parecia cada vez mais difícil pronunciar o nome do eleito. Foi com muito esforço que as palavras ganharam vida.

― Então escolho para marido o barão Malfoy, de Dunmurrow.

O anúncio teve o efeito esperado. As pessoas ao redor não fizeram a menor questão de disfarçar o choque que sua escolha causara e logo os comentários, sempre associados ao barão, enchiam o ar.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho... o próprio diabo encarnado... feiticeiro... praticante da magia negra... – sussurravam vozes anônimas.

Embora Hermione já tivesse escutado todos esses rumores antes, as palavras a desassossegavam mais agora porque, de certa forma, lhe diziam respeito.

Determinada a não se deixar abater, ergueu a cabeça e fitou cada um dos presentes com altivez. Todos a olhavam horrorizados. Todos, exceto o rei e sua esposa, é claro. Dumbledore conseguiu disfarçar seu olhar contrariado rapidamente e a castanha conteve um sorriso triunfal. Se o rei estava descontente, era porque se sabia derrotado. E é claro que não poderia voltar atrás na palavra empenhada, ficando portanto obrigado a liberá-la do compromisso de arrumar um marido.

Quando estava a ponto de dizer algo, Dumbledore foi interrompido pela esposa, que lhe sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido. Talvez a rainha estivesse tentando apaziguá-lo, Hermione pensou esperançosa. Afinal Minerva sempre fora considerada uma influência benéfica sobre a personalidade austera do marido. Embora prestasse atenção à esposa, o rei mantinha os olhos azuis fixos na castanha. Aquele olhar penetrante dava a impressão de enxergá-la por dentro, medindo suas forças e fraquezas, avaliando-a, desvendando-lhe os segredos da alma. Por fim Dumbledore começou a rir. Hermione respirou aliviada, certa de que o rei achava tudo muito engraçado. Claro que sairia daquela audiência vitoriosa.

Logo poderia ir para casa como uma mulher livre!

― Pois então que seja! ― o rei falou em alto e bom som. ― Malfoy é o escolhido.

A castanha quase não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Estava certa de que sua escolha seria contestada ou que, pelo menos, fosse forçada a selecionar outro pretendente. Mas nunca, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que o rei a deixaria casar-se com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, um recluso capaz de fechar as portas de seu castelo a todos os que viviam do lado de fora das muralhas sombrias que cercavam a propriedade. Por um instante ela sentiu o chão fugir sob os pés, porém manteve-se firme.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu diante de seu assombro. Obviamente a tentativa de trapaceá-lo acabara desagradando-o e ele não hesitaria em puni-la pelo comportamento ultrajante. Oh, Deus, Molly tinha razão. Conseguira se meter numa enrascada ainda maior do que antes... a não ser que... a não ser que...

― Muito naturalmente eu esperava que sua escolha recaísse sobre um dos barões que lhe foram apresentados durante sua estada aqui. Porém, como você mesma fez questão de ressaltar, dei-lhe permissão para selecionar um marido dentre todos os meus cavaleiros. Sua escolha foi incomum, inesperada, e Malfoy é alguém que eu não iria sugerir. Entretanto não vejo motivo para negar esse desejo de seu coração. ― as palavras do rei exalavam um sarcasmo sutil, fazendo-a estremecer. ― De qualquer maneira acho que você fará bem a Malfoy. Um anjo de luz para o nosso Cavaleiro Vermelho. Talvez você consiga domá-lo, hein? ― a pergunta fora feita à audiência, que não hesitou em rir nervosamente.

Minerva sorriu enigmática e Hermione logo percebeu que não teria ajuda feminina naquela questão delicada.

― Muito bem, então ― o rei concluiu satisfeito. ― Que sua jornada seja tranquila. Pode partir amanhã mesmo e chegará a Dunmurrow antes do Natal.

A castanha não sabia o que dizer. Partir tão cedo assim? Com muita dificuldade conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para murmurar agradecimentos vazios. Então fez uma mesura e saiu do salão, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que estava para se casar com um homem de quem conhecia apenas a fama e os rumores assustadores que o cercavam.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione Granger estava arrumando a bagagem quando Molly apareceu.

― E então, minha lady? ― a aia perguntou temerosa, a respiração suspensa.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se e continuou ajeitando os vestidos dentro do baú.

― Partimos amanhã de manhã... para Dunmurrow.

A serva começou a se lamentar baixinho, como se entoando um canto fúnebre. Por fim a jovem voltou-se para fitá-la.

― Por favor, não me venha com essa história de desmaiar de novo. Tenho outras coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar levantando-a do chão.

― Mas, minha lady, por quê? Por que você foi escolher aquele monstro, quando na corte estavam reunidos os cavaleiros mais bonitos do reino?

Apesar de bonitos, todos agiriam como meu dono, Hermione pensou irritada. Nunca em sua vida se submetera a um senhor. Seu pai e seus irmãos sempre a tinham deixado entregue a si mesma. Jamais fora forçada a cumprir ordens de terceiros, a seguir outras inclinações que não fossem as próprias. Portanto não pretendia começar agora, decidiu guardando os chinelos com raiva.

― Mas Malfoy! ― Molly fez o sinal da cruz. ― Ele é o mal encarnado! Dizem que é alquimista, praticante de magia negra, um adorador... do diabo! E por isso que o chamam de Cavaleiro Vermelho, porque tem parte com o demônio! E agora que se enfurnou em Dunmurrow, recusa-se a sair das suas terras. Porém manda buscar magos e feiticeiros para aprender os segredos da magia. Depois descarta-os e conjura os espíritos para realizar seus propósitos sombrios. Dizem que aqueles que entram em seu covil... jamais retornam. ― Edith baixou a cabeça lastimada, como se não suportasse o peso do que acabara de dizer.

Percebendo o pavor da criada, Hermione abraçou-a carinhosamente.

― Rumores! Quanta bobagem! Todos os grandes cavaleiros costumam alimentar lendas sobre si mesmos com o objetivo de despertar medo no coração de seus inimigos. Este Cavaleiro Vermelho é um mortal comum. Você vai ver. ― ela deu um tapinha nas costas de Molly e obrigou-a a sentar-se num banco enquanto voltava à tarefa de arrumar a bagagem.

― Mas por que, minha lady, por quê? ― a velha serva tornou a insistir, meio indignada. ― Era esse o seu plano... nos mandar direto para os braços do mal?

― Admito que alimentei esperanças de que o rei rejeitasse minha escolha, porém Dumbledore recusou-se a aceitar que eu havia levado a melhor e resolveu me dar uma lição. ― Hermione colocou uma Bíblia sobre os vestidos dobrados e fechou um dos baús.

Molly recomeçou a resmungar e a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

― Pare com essa tolice agora mesmo ― a castanha ordenou, esforçando-se para não perder a calma. ― Não se preocupe quanto ao tal cavaleiro terrível. Prometo-lhe que não ficaremos em Dunrnurrow o bastante para sermos maltratadas.

A serva fitou-a intrigada, sem entender o comentário.

― Você acha que Malfoy quer uma esposa espiando suas atividades macabras? Não, acho que não. Ele não demonstra qualquer interesse pela vida na corte e nem parece se preocupar com dinheiro. Tenho certeza de que se recusará a me aceitar como esposa. Assim poderei voltar para casa, livre e solteira ― falou aparentando mais certeza do que sentia.

― Isso seria loucura! Nem mesmo o Cavaleiro Vermelho poderia desafiar uma ordem do rei!

Hermione deu de ombros e voltou a atenção para a bagagem, terminando de ajeitar as últimas peças de roupa.

― Ouvi dizer que Malfoy vive de acordo com as próprias leis.

― Sim, só que certamente não se oporá ao rei ― Molly insistiu.

― Se ele não se opor à ordem de Dumbledore, então nos casaremos. Na minha opinião, tanto faz ter um brutamontes para marido como outro qualquer. ― ela bateu a tampa do baú com tanta força que a madeira quase se partiu em duas.


	3. Capítulo II

Oi, oi povo! Bora ler mais um capítulo?

**Nancy:** Seja bem vinda flor e aproveite o capítulo!

**Aninha:** Pois é... Hermione procurando encrenca em 3...2...1... rsrs

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs, uma boa leitura!

* * *

O ar estava gélido na manhã seguinte e Hermione apertou a capa forrada de pele de encontro ao corpo, procurando calor e conforto. Podmore, um dos homens do rei, liderava o pequeno grupo, composto de seis guardas e três servos. Uma figura pequena, de cabelos brancos, logo lhe chamou a atenção.

― Quem é aquele? ― indagou curiosa.

― O padre Flitwick, claro ― Podmore respondeu secamente. ― Assim teremos certeza de que o casamento foi mesmo realizado. Talvez o rei suspeite de que não haja sacerdotes em Dunmurrow...

Irritada com a insolência do comentário, a castanha se afastou a galope, esforçando-se para não se deixar dominar pela inquietude.

Embora tivesse usado a reputação tenebrosa de Malfoy na esperança de escapar da imposição de Dumbledore, ela não acreditava numa só palavra do que se dizia sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho. A experiência lhe ensinara que fofocas se espalham depressa e são sempre exageradas. Portanto tinha certeza de que os rumores terríveis não passavam disso: rumores. O fato de não haver capelão em Dunmurrow não significava que Malfoy o espantara de lá com suas práticas de magia negra.

Hermione quase riu alto e de repente a presença do sacerdote no grupo lhe pareceu bastante divertida. Talvez o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidisse manter o pobre homem no castelo, mas certamente não para oficiar a cerimônia de casamento. Afinal pode-se levar um cavalo até a água, mas não se pode obrigá-lo a beber. Ela escolhera o barão Malfoy, porém ele não a escolhera. Assim, com ou sem padre, não conseguia imaginar alguém forçando-o a casar-se.

E então, ficaria livre para voltar para casa...

*.*.*.*.*

Estava claro que Podmore não a apreciava nem um pouco e a cada dia que passava forçava a marcha dos cavalos, como se o grupo estivesse indo direto para uma batalha, não para um casamento.

Prewett choramingava e reclamava de pura exaustão, porém a castanha mantinha-se firme. Quanto mais cedo chegassem aos domínios de Malfoy, mais depressa poderia tomar o caminho de casa.

Contudo, ao se aproximarem de Dunmurrow, uma sensação estranha começou a dominá-la. A paisagem era Imponente, rude. Vastas planícies se estendiam a perder de vista e uma floresta lúgubre impunha sua presença ameaçadora. Entardecia quando Hermione, pela primeira vez, colocou os olhos sobre o castelo do Cavaleiro Vermelho e apesar de todas as suas resoluções corajosas, sentiu um aperto terrível no coração.

O Sol se punha no horizonte, lançando sombras profundas sobre as velhas paredes de pedras. A construção maciça e retangular lançava suas torres negras para o infinito, desafiando os céus. Uma névoa úmida e cinzenta se espalhava pelos arredores, como se saída do nada, envolvendo Dunmurrow num manto fantasmagórico.

O efeito era tão arrepiante que a jovem se sentiu vacilar e por um momento perguntou-se se Malfoy não teria mesmo poderes sobrenaturais, poderes que o permitiam comandar os elementos da natureza e fazer com que uma névoa espessa escondesse seu castelo de olhos curiosos e visitantes indesejáveis.

Os resmungos de Molly arrancaram-na daquela espécie de torpor. Ao reparar que os servos se benziam e o padre murmurava palavras incompreensíveis, orações ou maldições talvez, Hermione deixou a hesitação de lado e foi em frente.

Então aguardou que os guardas do rei cruzassem a ponte levadiça. Pelo menos teria o calor de um fogo e a maciez de uma cama para confortá-la. E quem sabe amanhã, quando tomassem o caminho de casa, também se veriam livre da neve. Claro que, apesar do mau humor constante, Podmore não se recusaria a acompanhá-las até Belvry. Porém, se ele tivesse coragem de recusar, não pensaria duas vezes antes de implorar o auxilio de alguns homens de Dunrnurrow. Afinal seria a esposa rejeitada do senhor do castelo.

De repente o cavaleiro aproximou-se a galope, uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

― Negaram-nos permissão para cruzar a ponte ― ele informou espumando de raiva.

― Por quê? ― embora estivesse ansiosa para escapar do frio intenso, a castanha decidiu que aquele tipo de tratamento rude era motivo para celebração. Quem sabe Malfoy se recusaria a vê-la? Talvez pudesse partir para Belvry ainda mais cedo do que imaginara.

― Porque o castelo já está fechado para a noite e todos os visitantes são proibidos de entrar até amanhã de manhã.

Hermione inspirou fundo, pronta para fazer um comentário qualquer, quando ouviu um gemido angustiado. Molly balançava perigosamente sobre o cavalo, como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar. Em questão de segundos estava ao lado da aia, amparando-a com o braço.

― Que bobagem é essa? ― perguntou com altivez. ― Exijo falar com o barão Malfoy agora mesmo!

― Foi o que eu fiz ― Podmore respondeu irritado. ― Mas meu pedido foi recusado até amanhã.

Conformado, apesar de furioso, o emissário do rei mandou os servos erguerem o acampamento sob as sombras do castelo.

Outro gemido de Molly exigiu a atenção de Hermione.

― Pare com isso, ou vou deixá-la cair no chão ― avisou, impaciente com os chiliques da criada.

― Oh, minha lady, é como temíamos. O Cavaleiro Vermelho é uma criatura das trevas.

― Se ele fosse uma criatura das trevas, então deveria estar aqui, apreciando os arredores. Ele é uma criatura da grosseria, isso sim! Nunca ouvi dizer que alguém negasse abrigo a visitantes. E pensar que estamos aqui por ordem do rei! Este Cavaleiro Vermelho é ousado demais.

Embora a ideia de dormir outra noite ao relento, quando uma cama macia estava ao alcance das mãos, a incomodasse, a atitude desafiadora de Malfoy a impressionava. Aliás, ia bem de acordo com seus planos.

― O homem é um demônio, marque bem minhas palavras ― Molly murmurou num tom implicante.

― E você marque bem minhas palavras ― a jovem devolveu, um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. ― Ele é um homem mal-educado e rude que não hesitará em desafiar as ordens do rei amanhã! E então... então poderemos ir para casa.

*.*.*.*.*

Na manhã seguinte, a ponte levadiça foi finalmente abaixada sobre a vala profunda que cercava o castelo e o grupo liderado por Podmore pôde entrar em Dunrnurrow. Acostumada ao movimento incessante de Belvry, Hermione ficou surpresa ao descobrir o pátio quase deserto. A construção parecia vazia! Sabendo como Molly interpretaria aquela ausência de pessoas, evitou fitar a serva.

Mesmo considerando a lenda criada em torno do Cavaleiro Vermelho um punhado de bobagens, a castanha não conseguiu evitar a sensação desagradável, beirando ao pavor, que a invadiu ao ouvir a ponte levadiça sendo alçada de volta. Por um instante sentiu-se trancada dentro do um covil, à mercê de feras.

Determinada a enfrentar a situação a qualquer custo, procurou dominar o medo enquanto um guarda os conduziu à parte interna do castelo. Porém o salão de Dunmurrow não lhe trouxe conforto algum. Imenso e escuro, cheirava a fumaça e mofo, sendo possível enxergar camadas grossas de sujeira acumuladas nas paredes. Que tipo de homem seria esse, capaz de deixar a própria casa nestas condições? As janelas estreitas estavam fechadas, quase não deixando passar os raios tímidos de sol, insuficientes para romper a escuridão.

Falta de iluminação adequada não era algo incomum, especialmente em construções antigas como o castelo de Dunmurrow, mas em geral o problema era contornado com o auxilio de velas e tochas, deixadas acesas durante o dia inteiro. Entretanto, apesar do tamanho impressionante do salão, quase não se viam velas.

Hermione estremeceu e olhou ao redor, procurando enxergar através das sombras. Embora a lareira estivesse acesa, o fogo baixo de pouco servia para oferecer calor e conforto. De onde estava, a outra extremidade do salão era impenetrável, imersa em trevas sufocantes. Isadora recusava-se a fitar Molly que se aproximara do sacerdote como se buscasse proteção.

O grupo permaneceu em silêncio, a atmosfera opressora envolvendo-os como um manto. Dentro do silêncio pesado ouviam-se apenas os passos impacientes de Podmore. O emissário do rei andava de um lado para o outro sem disfarçar a irritação crescente. Acostumado a ser tratado com uma certa deferência, não se conformava com o descaso mostrado pelo barão Malfoy, especialmente depois da noite passada ao relento.

Quando o cavaleiro parecia a ponto de explodir, um servo anunciou que o Cavaleiro Vermelho mandara lhes servir uma refeição. Mesmo ainda sendo um tanto cedo para o almoço, os homens se atiraram à comida, como se estivessem famintos não só de alimentos, mas de algo que lhes desse uma sensação de normalidade.

― Vamos, coma, minha lady ― Molly murmurou puxando a jovem para o seu lado.

Porém a castanha sentia-se incapaz de comer; não quando tinha consciência da gravidade da tarefa que a aguardava. De repente seu plano lhe parecia ousado demais, incerto demais para alcançar o sucesso. Além de tudo o castelo de Malfoy a perturbava profundamente, inquietando-a ao extremo. Até o momento presente, o homem fazia jus à sua reputação.

Um único servo ia e vinha da cozinha, trazendo travessas, fatiando a carne assada, servindo cerveja.

― Onde estão todos? ― ela indagou assombrada, sem na verdade esperar qualquer resposta. Acostumada ao movimento do salão principal em Belvry, onde as vozes das damas, cavaleiros, servos e visitantes se misturavam numa alegre algazarra, era impossível não se ressentir desse silêncio lúgubre. O castelo era muito quieto, o eco das paredes vazias transformando qualquer barulho num bum ameaçador.

― Ele é inumano, pode estar certa disso ― Molly sussurrou enfesada.

― Não é inumano viver na pobreza ― Hermione retrucou, um ar pensativo no rosto. ― Só agora percebi como sempre tomei certas coisas como garantidas. O castelo que meu pai construiu quando jovem ainda está em ótimas condições nos dias de hoje, cheio de luz, belas pinturas, tapeçarias delicadas. E também muitos servos cumprindo suas obrigações...

― Grande parte disso se deve a você, minha lady. Os homens, quando deixados por sua própria conta, em geral acabam se descuidando da comida e da limpeza. ― a senhora faz uma careta de desagrado.

― Concordo inteiramente. ― pelo pouco que a castanha conseguira ver até então, o castelo Dunmurrow parecia imundo. Uma grossa camada de sujeira cobria o chão e o ar tinha o cheiro desagradável de alimentos estragados e lixo acumulado. As paredes estavam pretas de fumaça, as mesas sujas e ásperas. Os pratos usados na refeição nadavam em gordura e ela se perguntou se o resto do castelo também estava naquelas tristes condições.

Servida em pratos limpos ou não, a verdade é que a comida tinha um gosto intragável. Depois de provar o primeiro pedaço da carne, Hermione deu-se por satisfeita e mordiscou uma fatia de pão enquanto os outros continuavam a almoçar. E como almoçaram. A refeição deu a impressão de durar para sempre, servindo apenas para aumentar seu estado de agitação.

De qualquer maneira todos pareciam mais relaxados com os estômagos cheios, à exceção de Podmore e a castanha, cada qual mais furioso do que o outro.

― Vamos, minha lady, beba alguma coisa ― Molly insistiu, procurando acalmá-la.

― Não quero nada, quero apenas dar esse caso por encerrado. Mal posso esperar que Malfoy apareça para resolver o assunto. Assim poderemos ir embora logo!

― Psiu! ― a criada apontou discretamente na direção de Podmore.

Hermione ignorou o aviso.

― Por que a demora? Por que somos obrigados a aguardar aqui como mendigos depois de termos sido forçados a passar a noite do lado de fora do castelo?

― Minha lady, por favor, cuidado com a língua. As paredes têm ouvidos. Não seria sensato desafiar a ira do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

― Pois não me importo se ele é o próprio diabo encarnado. Se não formos admitidos na sua presença herética neste instante, partirei para Belvry. Claro que assim a ordem do rei perderá o valor.

Molly cobriu o rosto com as mãos, desgostosa, enquanto Podmore fuzilava a castanha com o olhar. Como se aguardasse o momento certo para interferir, um servo chamado Argus Filch deu um passo à frente.

― Se minha lady e este cavaleiro fizerem o favor de me acompanhar, meu lorde está pronto para recebê-los agora.

Por um momento Hermione pensou em levar Molly também, mas acabou decidindo que o melhor era deixá-la no salão, na companhia dos outros. Se o Cavaleiro Vermelho fosse metade do que os rumores envolvendo sua reputação afirmavam, provavelmente a criada desmaiaria de novo.

Filch os conduziu através de um corredor gelado e por uma escada em espiral. Era quase impossível enxergar os degraus, tão espessa a escuridão. O castiçal levado pelo servo silencioso de pouco adiantava e ela mal percebeu quando pararam diante de uma porta de madeira maciça. Então o senhor abriu-a e fez um sinal para que entrassem.

A jovem presumiu que estivessem nos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho, no próprio covil da fera. Depois do frio penetrante do corredor, o calor dentro do quarto imenso era mais do que bem-vindo. Ela aproximou-se da lareira para estender as mãos para aquecê-las, enquanto olhava ao redor curiosa. Se houvessem janelas, deviam estar hermeticamente fechadas porque o único foco de iluminação vinha do fogo pálido. Com muita dificuldade, percebeu que as paredes eram pintadas de verde escuro e as cortinas de veludo acompanhavam o mesmo tom. Na verdade, um ambiente perfeito para Malfoy considerando todos os rumores, é claro.

Sem tochas ou castiçais para aliviar as trevas, estavam todos envolvidos numa escuridão quase total.

Bem longe deles, envolto pelas sombras mais pesadas, destacava-se a figura de um homem altíssimo, ladeado por dois cachorros enormes.

Seria Malfoy? Hermione focalizou bem os olhos tentando enxergá-lo melhor, porém por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia vê-lo com nitidez. Contudo não tinha dúvidas de que, apesar de sentado, era um homem muito, muito maior do que Podmore. Além da altura, era impossível distinguir as feições do rosto, a cor e o comprimento dos cabelos ou mesmo as roupas que o desconhecido usava. Embora o instinto lhe dissesse que estava frente a frente com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, ainda assim não podia ver nada além de uma silhueta escura.

Toda aquela circunstância incomum era bastante inquietante. Que tipo de homem seria ele? Será que procurava assustá-los propositalmente? A castanha jamais temera a noite e nunca acreditara nas histórias fantásticas que se contavam sobre o barão Malfoy. Mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar os tremores que a sacudiram da cabeça aos pés, como um aviso carregado de maus presságios.

Se estivesse presente, Molly, com certeza, teria caído desmaiada no chão.


	4. Capítulo III

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo!

**Lizaa:** Aproveite flor!

**RKCARDO:** Seja bem vinda! Espero que goste do capítulo! ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs, uma boa leitura!

* * *

― Li a mensagem que o rei me enviou. ― a voz profunda e forte não escondia um certo tom de zombaria. Ou seria irritação? Hermione sentiu-se ofendida com a falta de consideração, em especial porque o barão fora direto ao assunto sem dar ao trabalho de lhes dar as boas-vindas de maneira educada. Ao pensar na longa noite passada ao relento, nas horas infindáveis dentro do salão sujo e frio e na escuridão que a impedia de enxergar seu anfitrião, a jovem explodiu.

― Fico feliz em saber, meu lorde ― ela respondeu altiva. ― Esperamos tanto tempo que comecei a achar que ninguém em seu castelo sabia ler.

A resposta carregada de um insulto velado fez com que o barão olhasse na sua direção, e apesar de não poder ver, sabia que um par de olhos hostis a fitavam de dentro das trevas. Entretanto havia chegado a tal ponto de estresse emocional, que nada mais importava.

― Se você não tem intenção de se submeter à ordem ― continuou secamente ― então por favor nos diga para que possamos partir. Tenho uma longa jornada pela frente e muitas noites a mais para dormir ao relento antes de chegar em casa.

Um silêncio prolongado caiu sobre todos e a castanha teve vontade de esbofetear o desconhecido, de obrigá-lo a levantar-se e lhe prestar as honras a que uma dama da corte tem direito em vez de ficar sentado no meio das sombras, como um verdadeiro demônio vermelho.

― Minha lady... ― Malfoy fez uma pausa, como se não conseguisse lembrar o nome da mulher que haviam lhe imposto como noiva. Ela teve vontade de gritar de ódio. ― Lady Granger ― ele continuou muito calmo. ― Segundo esta carta, você devia escolher um marido dentre todos os cavaleiros do reino e escolheu a mim. Posso saber por quê?

Esforçando-se para manter-se serena diante de uma pergunta tão direta, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Bem no fundo, esperara que Malfoy a recusasse e a mandasse embora de Dunmurrow, talvez com uma objeção delicada, talvez com uma reprimenda grosseira. Só não imaginara que seus motivos seriam interrogados com tamanha ousadia.

Vendo-a hesitar, o barão voltou-se para Podmore.

― Você, senhor, responda-me. Será que esta dama é uma bruxa, para ninguém da corte se dispor a aceitá-la como esposa?

A jovem sentiu o rosto em fogo enquanto Podmore sufocava uma risada ao responder.

― Ela é conhecida por sua teimosia, meu lorde, entretanto muitos cavaleiros da corte a aceitariam de muito bom grado.

― Sim, pois trata-se de uma dama muito rica, não é?

A insinuação deselegante do Cavaleiro Vermelho não lhe passou despercebida. Como é que aquele homem tinha coragem de sugerir que somente o seu dinheiro a tornava atraente aos olhos masculinos? Hermione inspirou fundo e contou até dez, quando sua vontade era esganar o odioso barão.

― Na sua opinião, senhor, lady Granger é uma mulher graciosa?

Ela enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos enquanto o cavaleiro a fitava intensamente. Aliás, o primeiro sinal de interesse que o emissário do rei demonstrava sobre a sua pessoa.

― Sim, meu lorde. É uma dama não muito alta, de constituição delicada. Os cabelos são tão castanhos que seus cachos parecem entrelaçados no mais fino cobre. E os olhos... os olhos são castanhos também, mas em alguns momentos são quase dourados. Profundos, brilhantes como pedras preciosas. A beleza de minha lady é conhecida em todo o reino ― Podmore concluiu um pouco sem jeito com a própria eloquência.

― O temperamento da dama obedece a mesma descrição?

O emissário do rei teve a delicadeza de não responder. Hermione estava possessa de ódio. Nunca se sentira tão humilhada como naquele instante, em que dois homens discutiam suas qualidades e defeitos como se ela não passasse de um objeto à venda.

― E então você me escolheu, minha lady ― Malfoy afirmou num tom ameaçador que a fez estremecer apesar da raiva. ― Talvez os cavalheiros da corte fossem um tanto imberbes demais para o seu gosto e assim você pensou que o Cavaleiro Vermelho estaria melhor equipado para a tarefa de domá-la?

Podmore riu baixinho.

― Posso ver agora que foi um erro, meu lorde ― a castanha retrucou friamente, o coração batendo descompassado no peito, as mãos cobertas por um suor gelado.

― Sim. Foi um erro... um erro seu, não é mesmo? ― seria impossível não perceber o desprezo contido em cada uma das palavras.

Como Hermione se recusasse a responder, um silêncio pesado caiu sobre o ambiente até que Malfoy voltar a falar, a voz destituída de qualquer emoção.

― Mas o que está feito está feito. Que assim seja. Filch vá preparar a capela e leve o sacerdote para lá quando tudo estiver pronto. Sinto não estarmos acostumados a receber visitantes em Dunmurrow e a hospitalidade oferecida dentro do meu castelo é limitada. Contudo, faremos o melhor possível. ― com um breve aceno de mão, ele os dispensou fazendo o sangue da castanha correr gelado nas veias.

― Espere! ― ela pediu sem esconder o desespero. ― Meu lorde, posso falar com você em particular?

― Sim.

Obviamente aliviado por seu dever estar quase cumprido, Podmore apressou-se a sair, seguido de Filch. Hermione foi deixada só na companhia do Cavaleiro Vermelho, que permanecia escondido nas sombras. Que tipo de homem se trancaria numa total escuridão quando lá fora reinava a plena luz do dia? De pé diante de alguém de quem sequer podia enxergar o rosto, ela se sentiu vacilar. Foi com muito esforço que se armou de coragem e deu um passo na direção da figura ameaçadora.

Um dos cachorros rosnou baixo.

― Parada, minha Lady.

Confusa, ela ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos e depois deu outro passo para a frente. Os cachorros voltaram a rosnar, o som assustador ecoando dentro das trevas.

― Parada, eu disse ― Malfoy repetiu irritado. ― Sente-se ― ele completou com um pouquinho mais de delicadeza, apontando para o sofá perto da lareira. A castanha obedeceu como um cachorrinho ensinado.

― Meu lorde, garanto-lhe que essa história toda é um grande erro ― ela começou, apertando as mãos geladas uma de encontro a outra no auge da aflição.

― Sim, é verdade. E a responsabilidade sobre esse erro monumental é toda sua. Você pensava que eu iria desafiar uma ordem do rei?

O silêncio de Hermione confirmou as suspeitas do barão de Dunmurrow.

― Então foi isso mesmo. ― Malfoy riu amargurado.

― Sua reputação é assombrosa, meu lorde.

― Entendo. Talvez você achasse que eu poderia fazer a ordem desaparecer no ar como fumaça, usando um truque qualquer de feitiçaria?

A jovem engoliu em seco, incapaz de responder. Por um momento julgou tê-lo visto sorrir dentro das sombras.

― Bem, minha cara lady Granger, suas maquinações deram errado e o plano foi por água abaixo. Não importa o que você tenha ouvido a meu respeito, porque nada neste mundo me faria desafiar meu rei. Devo muito a Dumbledore e vou obedecê-lo. Agora que você fez sua cama, sugiro que deite nela.

Uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada do servo. Imediatamente Malfoy o mandou entrar.

― Filch, por favor, acompanhe minha noiva aos seus aposentos. Vamos nos casar o mais depressa possível.

As palavras firmes do Cavaleiro Vermelho soaram como uma verdadeira sentença de morte.

*.*.*.*.*

Embora Hermione estivesse sentada imóvel no quarto, sua mente fervilhava. Ainda dava tempo de fugir. Precisava apenas abrir a porta e escapar daquele castelo amaldiçoado. Considerando a escuridão reinante, seria fácil passar despercebida. Mas o que a aguardava do lado de fora? Seria capaz de convencer os guardas a deixá-la sair? E quanto à ponte levadiça? A jovem praguejou baixinho, de uma maneira muito pouco feminina.

Apesar de ter trabalhado duro, planejado e esquematizado à exaustão, estava a um passo de se casar. E não com um algum almofadinha obediente e sim com um homem que sequer expunha a face à luz, um homem que se mantinha distante de todos! Hermione estremeceu violentamente, porém procurou reagir. O bruto não iria assustá-la. Também não iria fugir. A dignidade e o orgulho dos Granger a manteriam de pé.

Uma batida repentina à porta interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos. Oh, Deus, a última coisa que queria nesse momento era ser obrigada a ouvir os resmungos de Molly. Precisava concentrar-se em manter o próprio autocontrole e não aguentaria ter que consolar a criada também.

Entretanto não era a senhora, mas o sempre-presente Filch.

― Meu lorde a aguarda na capela, minha lady ― ele anunciou, uma expressão impenetrável no rosto.

Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração, incapaz de acreditar que o tempo havia passado tão depressa. Sua bagagem continuava no salão lá embaixo, portanto ainda usava o mesmo vestido que trocara ao acordar. Sequer tinha consigo uma escova para arrumar os cabelos. Por outro lado, nada disso importava. O que aquele brutamontes do Cavaleiro Vermelho pensava a seu respeito não fazia a menor diferença. Inspirando fundo, levantou-se e acompanhou o senhor como se estivesse marchando para a própria execução.

Os dois atravessaram alguns corredores estreitos até que finalmente chegaram à capela. O local estava tão escuro quanto o resto do castelo. Tendo perdido a noção das horas, a castanha não sabia se lá fora já anoitecera, porque com certeza as trevas dentro daquelas paredes não eram naturais, e sim provocadas por um homem.

De queixo erguido, caminhou para o altar tentando não prestar atenção nas poucas pessoas reunidas para assistir à cerimônia. Seria Molly num canto, benzendo-se e resmungando chorosa? Teria ouvido alguém murmurar as palavras blasfêmia e adorador do diabo?

Reunindo todas as suas forças, Hermione lutou para manter a serenidade porque apesar da demonstração exterior de coragem não estava imune aos efeitos da atmosfera ameaçadora de Dunmurrow. As sombras perpétuas, o odor de mofo e o silêncio pesado, pouco contribuíam para fazer da capela a casa de Deus. Também os rostos ali reunidos em nada lembravam as fisionomias alegres que costumam enfeitar os casamentos.

Com muita dificuldade, evitou pensar nas palavras de Molly. O fato do Cavaleiro Verme1ho apreciar a escuridão não significava que fosse um feiticeiro ou algum tipo de criatura do mal. Afinal já fora obrigada a enfrentar coisas piores na vida do que um punhado de sombras.

Malfoy a aguardava no altar. Uma figura alta e misteriosa ao lado do sacerdote. Ao se aproximar, a castanha tropeçou, sendo imediatamente amparada por uma mão forte, de dedos longos e ágeis. Ela levantou os olhos, buscando enxergar o futuro marido. Porém à escuridão era tão grande que nada pôde ver. Havia qualquer coisa de pagão em casar-se com um homem de quem sequer vira o rosto.

Recusando-se a se deixar intimidar, ela fitou o sacerdote que, iluminado por um pequeno castiçal, era a única pessoa visível dentro da capela. O homenzinho parecia hesitar em dar início à cerimônia. Na verdade não podia culpá-lo. A escuridão que os cercava parecia uma coisa viva e pulsante, pronta para engolfa-los num vazio absoluto e ameaçador.

Quando Malfoy a tocou de leve, Hermione ficou rígida, a respiração suspensa. Embora soubesse que o contato seria breve, que os dois precisavam se dar as mãos para professar os votos, ainda assim não estava preparada para a experiência. Lutando contra o pânico, obrigou-se a relaxar e para sua surpresa, apesar das previsões de Molly, o Cavaleiro Vermelho não possuía garras ou casco. A mão masculina lhe parecia inteiramente normal. Sem que pudesse evitar, ela estremeceu.

Entretanto não foi um estremecimento de medo, mas um arrepio de excitação que a percorreu da cabeça aos pés. Surpresa, a jovem não sabia como decifrar aquela emoção estranha, despertada pelo roçar da pele do barão na sua. Jamais sentira algo assim. Seria o seu comportamento inesperado o resultado de algum feitiço? Estaria sob um encantamento lançado pelo Cavaleiro vermelho?

A possibilidade quase a deixou fora de si. Porém, em vez de se entregar ao pavor cego, procurou se concentrar nas palavras do sacerdote. Percebendo que continuava nervosa, contou até dez. Depois até vinte. Afinal estava longe de ser uma mulher ignorante, capaz de acreditar em magia negra. Por outro lado, era difícil se convencer do contrário quando segurava a mão de um homem encoberto pela escuridão.

De repente Hermione se convenceu de que encontrara uma explicação lógica para aquela sensação esquisita. Não estava acostumada à proximidade física. Tendo sido criada na companhia de irmãos pouco afetuosos e do pai, de quem sempre mantivera uma distância respeitosa, jamais soubera, ou quisera, externar afeição. Tocar alguém era algo estranho... e em geral repugnante.

Ainda se lembrava muito bem do barão Diggle, um cavaleiro que conhecera na corte. Numa tentativa revoltante de cortejá-la; o homem a pressionara de encontro à parede e a beijara na boca, os lábios úmidos e nojentos enchendo-a de asco. A castanha o chutara na virilha antes de escapar correndo, mais decidida do que nunca a jamais se submeter a um marido.

Entretanto estava casando-se com um homem infinitamente mais repulsivo do que Diggle. Seria mesmo? O estranho é que não experimentava nojo agora e sim um prazer desconhecido e inexplicável. Havia algo de assustador no Cavaleiro Vermelho. E algo perturbador também. Isso sim, a inquietava.

Ela lançou um olhar na direção do cavaleiro ao seu lado cuja alta estatura a fazia sentir-se ainda mais pequenina e indefesa. Fosse por magia ou não, tratava-se de um homem forte e poderoso. A mão que segurava a sua poderia esmagá-la como a uma casca de noz. Como seria hoje a noite? O pensamento era tão apavorante que não ousava deter-se nas implicações.

"Você fez a sua cama, agora deite-se nela." As palavras de Malfoy retomaram à sua mente como um aviso. Os dedos longos que mal a tocavam agora, diante do sacerdote, poderiam perder a delicadeza na privacidade do quarto. Enorme e com o rosto escondido pelas sombras, o Cavaleiro Vermelho poderia muito bem ser algum tipo de demônio. Um demônio com quem seria obrigada a deitar-se hoje a noite.

Como se percebesse seu estado crescente de aflição, Malfoy apertou-lhe a mão com firmeza. Absorvendo o poder que emanava daquela figura sólida, Hermione teve forças para reunir um resto de coragem e acompanhar a cerimônia até o fim.

Embora tivesse a impressão que o barão lhe transmitira calma e confiança no momento em que mais precisara, ela ficou aliviada quando as mãos de ambos se separaram. Entretanto o alívio teve curta duração. Antes mesmo de se recobrar da intensidade das emoções, foi tomada nos braços e apertada de encontro a um peito largo.

A jovem deixou escapar um murmúrio de surpresa. Era estranho sentir o corpo de um homem pressionando-lhe os seios. Talvez se pudesse enxergá-lo, a sensação seria menos inquietante. Porém a escuridão da capela dava a Impressão de que estavam a sós, separados do resto do mundo... E sua única tábua de salvação era o Cavaleiro vermelho.

Desorientada, ergueu as mãos, os dedos trêmulos emaranhando-se nas dobras da túnica daquele que acabara de se tornar seu marido. Imediatamente ele deslizou as mãos pelos ombros delicados, até tocá-la na base do pescoço. Cada centímetro de pele acariciada pelos dedos masculinos parecia ganhar vida, ficando em fogo. Então ele a beijou na boca. Foi um beijo rápido e impetuoso, que terminou antes mesmo que percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Desnorteada, piscou várias vezes, porém não conseguia vê-lo. Como se num sonho, aguardou, cheia de expectativa... embora não soubesse bem o quê. Ao sentir as mãos de Malfoy percorrem seus braços, ela prendeu a respiração, um calor intenso tomando conta de suas entranhas. Levada por um impulso incontrolável, apoiou-se no corpo viril e ergueu o rosto...

― Você pode se retirar para seu quarto agora. Espero-a para jantarmos juntos. ― ele deu-lhe as costas e afastou-se, deixando atrás de si apenas a escuridão.

Assombrada pelo que acontecera, a castanha teria permanecido ali parada, imóvel, se um som vindo do altar não lhe chamasse a atenção. Esquecera-se por completo do sacerdote.

Será que somente alguns minutos haviam passado? Por que então a sensação de que Malfoy e ela tinham ficado sozinhos, envoltos por um manto de sombras, durante toda uma eternidade? Entretanto a capela não parecia tão às escuras agora. As poucas pessoas presentes conversavam num tom normal, incapazes de perceber o que lhe acontecera.

Mas o que lhe acontecera?

Não sabia dizer ao certo. Por um louco instante tivera a impressão de que não existia capela, sacerdote, testemunhas,.. Apenas o barão e ela, juntos... tocando-se. Ainda podia sentir o calor das mãos fortes na sua pele, a pressão do peito largo, a boca... Hermione passou os dedos de leve sobre os lábios. Era como se aquele homem a tivesse marcado com um ferro em brasa.

Percebendo o absurdo dos pensamentos, abaixou a mão com força, certa de que as histórias de Molly estavam dando asas à sua imaginação. Fora apenas um beijo de protocolo, nada além. O fato de não estar acostumada a receber atenções masculinas transformara um acontecimento banal em algo fora do comum. A circunstância anormal em que o casamento fora realizado acabara impedindo-a de raciocinar com clareza. Malfoy não apertara sua mão para lhe transmitir coragem e segurança, como chegara a pensar, porque ele continuava irritado. De outro modo não a teria mandado para o quarto tão secamente.

A castanha mordeu os lábios nervosa. As coisas estavam acontecendo depressa demais para o seu gosto. E tudo era tão estranho que não conseguia entender, mesmo sempre tendo se considerado uma pessoa capaz de analisar qualquer situação com perspicácia. Sentia-se insegura, e não gostava nada disso. Por natureza, e vocação, Hermione gostava de dominar, de dar a última palavra em qualquer questão. Contudo começava a se achar impotente em Dunmurrow. Dentro do castelo transformara-se numa prisioneira das trevas, a noiva infeliz de um marido que não a queria.

Parecia-lhe impossível que seu plano, traçado com todos os detalhes e o maior cuidado semanas atrás, pudesse ter terminado daquela maneira desastrosa. Do dia para a noite, tornara-se esposa do Cavaleiro Vermelho, uma figura densa, ameaçadora, capaz de exercer controle não apenas através de suas excentricidades, mas através do simples toque das mãos também.

*.*.*.*.*

De volta ao quarto, a jovem descobriu que seus baús haviam sido entregues. Um lembrete final de que não poderia voltar para casa. Inquieta, passou os dedos sobre o anel que Malfoy lhe colocara no anelar esquerdo, o sinal de que seria obrigada a viver naquele lugar frio assustador para sempre.

Embora sua vontade fosse deitar na cama e chorar, ela ordenou a Molly que desfizesse a bagagem. Depois abriu a porta e chamou por Filch.

― Há mais velas que eu possa usar? ― o servo fitou-a ansioso e murmurou um sim quase inaudível. ― Então faça-me o favor de trazê-las. Não posso suportar nem permitir essa escuridão permanente. Existem criadas ou homens no castelo para fazer o serviço de limpeza?

― Tem uma lavadeira.

― Pois mande-a a minha presença agora mesmo.

Filch concordou com um aceno e se retirou depressa, o rosto coberto por uma palidez mortal.

― Quero que alguém limpe este quarto ― a jovem falou para Molly. A criada, que permanecia parada no mesmo lugar, continuava resmungando e se revoltando contra o destino que as mandara para aquele antro esquecido por Deus. Hermione achou melhor ignorá-la e abriu as janelas. A lufada de ar, embora gelada, era limpa e fresca, trazendo luz às trevas. Atentamente, estudou o ambiente.

Era um quarto pequeno e pobremente mobiliado. Apenas uma cama e um pequeno sofá defronte a lareira. As paredes estavam cinzas, o assoalho quase negro e o cortinado da cama empoeirado. A visão não podia ser mais desanimadora.

― Este quartinho miserável é um verdadeiro insulto... minha lady. ― a serva estava vermelha de raiva. ― É uma desgraça para qualquer dama e em especial para você, acostumada a viver rodeada de conforto e beleza. Oh, céus, não há sequer uma cadeira neste antro!

― Julgando pela ausência de mobiliário no castelo, posso me julgar uma mulher de sorte por ter esse sofá. Fazer almofadas para deixá-lo mais confortável será uma tarefa fácil.

Molly fez uma careta, trazendo um sorriso aos lábios da jovem pela primeira vez desde que haviam posto os pés em Dunmurrow.

― Aliás, considerando a idade desta construção, diria até que somos afortunadas. Olhe só a lareira! ― ela estremeceu, imaginando uma cela fria e sem janelas, grata pelo pouco que a cercava. Depois pensou nos aposentos principais, normalmente ocupados pela esposa do barão, e estremeceu outra vez. Entretanto o arrepio que a percorreu de alto a baixo era estranho, uma sensação que não conseguia explicar.

Sacudindo os sentimentos despertados pela lembrança do marido, Hermione abriu a boca para dizer que preferia estar numa cela nua do que na alcova de Malfoy. Mas resolveu ficar calada. Os aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho se assemelhavam às descrições que Molly faria da própria moradia do diabo e não estava com nenhuma disposição para ouvir as comparações da velha criada.

Já ouvira tolices além da conta.

― Este quarto me servirá bem depois de limpo ― a castanha insistiu mais asperamente do que pretendia. As condições dos aposentos eram mesmo precárias, porém, como em todo o castelo, o grande problema centrava-se na sujeira, algo que podia ser consertado. ― Se a lavadeira não puder nos ajudar, então você e eu faremos o trabalho sozinhas até que mais mulheres possam ser trazidas da aldeia. E posso lhe garantir que elas virão! Não importa a que custo.

De repente Hermione pareceu fazer uma descoberta significativa.

― Dinheiro! ― ela exclamou surpresa. ― Molly! Talvez esse Cavaleiro Vermelho, tão feroz, seja pobre! Talvez a ausência de servos signifique que se trata de um feudo improdutivo. O castelo tem poucas velas porque não há como comprá-las. É possível que nenhum aldeão saiba como fabricá-las tampouco.

Embora a senhora não parecesse muito convencida com os argumentos, a jovem continuou a falar, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma explicação plausível para o estado de abandono em que a propriedade se encontrava.

― Se o problema é dinheiro, isso pode ser remediado com facilidade. Mandarei que me tragam o que precisamos de Belvry. Ou melhor... podemos nos mudar para Belvry! ― ela sentou-se na cama, maravilhada com a ideia que lhe ocorrera e com a esperança que a possibilidade lhe trouxera.

Talvez, quem sabe, Malfoy ficaria feliz em ser dono de uma propriedade próspera e não se importaria de morar em Belvry pelo menos durante uma parte do ano. Cheia de expectativas, Hermione fitou a senhora, porém a criada balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, cheia de desânimo.

― Talvez, minha lady, talvez. Contudo, apesar da pobreza, deve existir madeira o suficiente nas redondezas para que sejam feitas tochas, pelo menos para iluminar o salão. Não consigo entender por que aquele espaço todo é mantido nas sombras. É até perigoso.

A esperança que começara a crescer em seu coração perdeu o significado. Molly estava certa, claro. Não haveria nenhuma mudança para Belvry. O instinto lhe dizia que o Cavaleiro Vermelho estava muitíssimo bem em Dunmurrow, envolto na mais total escuridão.


	5. Capítulo IV

Oi, oi povo! Bora ler mais um capítulo?

**Nancy F:** Juro que não estou maltratando os leitores, rs. Vai ter POV do Malfoy sim, fique no aguardo ^^. Pode fazer suas trocentas perguntas, estou curiosa para saber! o/

**Gaia-sama:** Seja bem vinda flor e aproveite! ^^

**Julianaaliz:** Seja bem vinda! A receita é essa e com muito tempero, aproveite. ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs, uma boa leitura!

* * *

De cabeça erguida, Hermione seguiu o sempre-presente Filch, que viera buscá-la para o jantar. Seu quarto e o cubículo ao lado, uma espécie de depósito, estavam agora limpos e arrumados. Ela tentava não pensar nos aposentos espaçosos de Belvry ou no solário, rodeado de janelas envidraçadas, onde costumava passar a maior parte do dia. Talvez pudesse mandar buscar algumas de suas tapeçarias favoritas para cobrir as paredes de Dunmurrow e para alegrá-la também...

Determinada a não alimentar pensamentos dolorosos, tratou de se concentrar nos problemas imediatos. Depois do jantar iria pedir que lhe preparassem um banho, decidiu, esforçando-se para se concentrar em detalhes. Quem sabe se mantivesse a mente voltada para assuntos banais não conseguiria esquecer, pelo menos por um momento, o tamanho e a gravidade de seu erro.

Sim, havia se enganado terrivelmente, a castanha admitiu pela primeira vez, embora continuasse a negar o fato para Molly. Seu plano fora um completo desastre porque se apoiara demais nas reações de terceiros. Quando o rei e Malfoy agiram de maneira inesperada, tudo fora por água abaixo. Em vez de ganhar a liberdade, suas atitudes a tinham condenado a viver neste lugar sinistro.

O bom senso lhe dizia que devia ter escolhido um outro homem para marido, entretanto bastava pensar nos cavaleiros da corte para chegar a conclusão de que continuaria a rejeitá-los de forma definitiva. A verdade é que preferia não ter se casado com ninguém. E se a opinião de Molly fosse levada em consideração, permaneceria uma mulher solteira. A criada insistia na ideia de que Malfoy era um fantasma ou um demônio, não uma criatura mortal, com sangue quente correndo nas veias. Enquanto arrumavam o quarto, a pobre-coitada fizera questão de repetir à exaustão cada um dos boatos que ouvira sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho, fazendo-o assumir os mais variados papéis, desde o próprio diabo encarnado até um espectro destituído de forma.

A jovem sorriu para si mesma ao se lembrar das tolices contadas pela serva, pois aquelas histórias absurdas eram risíveis. Aliás, pensando bem no assunto, talvez não houvesse escolhido tão mal assim. Malfoy, de quem não chegara a ver sequer a face, podia ser um marido até melhor do que um homem de carne e osso. Afinal devia ser mais fácil 1idar com uma sombra do que com um nobre arrogante. Não, não era verdade. O Cavaleiro Vermelho, fosse sombra ou não, jamais se deixaria dominar.

Seguindo Filch por um corredor frio e estreito, cercado de pedras por todos os lados, Hermione tropeçou várias vezes por causa da escuridão. Praguejando em silêncio, desejou ardentemente ter escolhido outro cavaleiro para marido. Se houvesse optado por um dos nobres da corte poderia até estar enfrentando outros problemas agora, mas pelo menos seria capaz de enxergar! A noite eterna de Dunmurrow começava a pesar sobre seus ombros como um fardo, frustrando quaisquer esforços de manter a pretensão de que vivia uma situação normal.

Quando Filch parou diante dos aposentos principais ela não se surpreendeu. Não era incomum que o lorde de um castelo ceasse em particular na companhia de amigos íntimos ou convidados especiais. Porém não gostava nada de estar de volta à alcova do Cavaleiro Vermelho. O quarto enorme parecia ainda mais escuro do que se lembrava. O fogo da lareira continuava sendo a única fonte de luz, as labaredas inquietas atirando-se para o ar como línguas vermelhas e vorazes.

Malfoy já estava sentado à mesa, aguardando-a no meio das sombras. Embora houvesse debochado das histórias contadas por Molly horas antes, não conseguia evitar a pontada de inquietude que aquela figura enorme despertava. Sentia-se como uma presa, atocaiada pelo caçador. Ao ouvir um rosnado, estremeceu violentamente.

― Quieto, Pollux ― Malfoy falou e Hermione percebeu, para seu alívio, que o som viera de um dos cães, não de seu marido. Contudo, a escuridão absoluta e a presença ameaçadora dos animais, tornava difícil ignorar os avisos de Molly. Talvez o Cavaleiro Vermelho fosse uma fera, uma coisa horrenda, disforme... Talvez tivesse o rosto distorcido por focinho, caninos afiados e um par de olhos vermelhos flamejantes...

― Sente-se, minha lady. Não vou mordê-la.

O tom seco, quase insultuoso, acabou por transformar o desassossego em irritação. A castanha ergueu o queixo, engoliu uma resposta mal-educada e sentou-se.

― Meu lorde ― ela o cumprimentou no mesmo tom. Depois olhou ao redor, procurando sinais da presença de outras pessoas. Para sua total surpresa, havia apenas dois lugares postos à mesa. ― Onde está o padre? ― indagou. ― E Podmore, o emissário do rei?

Malfoy não pareceu gostar das perguntas.

― Eles já se foram ― respondeu asperamente. ― Partiram logo após a cerimônia de casamento, ansiosos para começar a longa jornada que os aguardava.

Hermione sentiu um misto de frio e calor intenso. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele pequeno grupo que a acompanhara não fora convidado para, pelo menos, pernoitar no castelo. Mesmo que não houvesse abundância de alimentos por causa do inverno, com certeza um pouco de pão e vinho poderia ser servido aos convidados. Jamais ouvira dizer que as testemunhas de um casamento fossem mandadas embora sem que lhes servissem uma refeição.

Saber-se sozinha na companhia do Cavaleiro Vermelho, trancada dentro de Dunmurrow para sempre e com todos os laços que a prendiam ao mundo exterior cortados, era algo no mínimo inquietante.

― Você os mandou embora sem... sem uma palavra minha? ― ela indagou procurando manter a voz firme.

― Eu não sabia que você queria lhes falar. ― Malfoy deu de ombros, como se o assunto não lhe despertasse o menor interesse. ― Aliás, ambos me pareciam bastante ansiosos para tomar o caminho de casa.

Claro que aqueles dois deviam estar loucos para fugir do antro do Cavaleiro Vermelho, a jovem pensou, cheia de desprezo. Afinal não passavam de covardes.

― Então nada de festa de casamento? Nenhuma celebração? ― a pergunta fora feita com uma indiferença calculada.

― Celebração? Não vejo motivo para isso ― Malfoy respondeu sem disfarçar a amargura.

A resposta fria e cortante foi como uma bofetada, deixando-a vermelha de ódio.

― Entendo. Muito bem. Talvez então você tenha motivos para celebrar quando receber a contabilidade de Belvry. Não sei de quanto meu lorde precisa, mas devo lhe informar que acabei de transformá-lo num homem rico.

― Não quero o seu dinheiro! ― irritado ao extremo, ele esmurrou a mesa com força.

Ela decidiu ignorar a explosão.

― Não mesmo? Julgando pela aparência da sua propriedade, eu diria que dinheiro é exatamente aquilo de que você precisa. ― aparentando a maior naturalidade, Hermione partiu um pedaço de pão e mordiscou-o devagar.

― Talvez eu deva lembrá-la que foi você quem veio até aqui sem ser convidada, lady Granger. ― a voz profunda não passava de um sussurro ameaçador. ― Foi você quem me forçou a um casamento que eu não procurei e muito menos desejei. Será que minha lady não pensa na sua... vítima? ― Montmorency lidava num tom enganosamente afável agora. ― E se eu já estivesse comprometido com outra mulher? Você pelo menos considerou a possibilidade? E se eu gostasse de alguém?

Por um breve momento a castanha ficou abatida... e surpresa. Casamentos entre famílias nobres costumavam ser, em geral, arranjados pelos pais dos noivos como um verdadeiro negócio. Porém havia casos de amor na corte sim. Embora o Cavaleiro Vermelho fosse a última pessoa a quem julgaria capaz de experimentar esse tipo de sentimento, não podia ignorar a possibilidade de que ele desejasse outra mulher para esposa. A mulher por quem estava apaixonado.

― Você gosta de alguém? ― perguntou sem rodeios.

Malfoy recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira como se a estudasse com interesse, apesar da escuridão reinante tornar impossível enxergarem um ao outro. Porém o Cavaleiro Vermelho estava longe de ser um homem comum. Talvez ele pudesse vê-la sim, como a criatura das trevas que era.

O barão não respondeu de imediato, deixando o silêncio se estender até ao ponto de quase sufocá-la. Sem que conseguisse entender o motivo, a resposta de seu marido tornara-se subitamente importante. Queria, precisava ouvi-lo negar que gostava de outra mulher.

― Não ― ele respondeu afinal.

― Oh! ― ela largou a faca sobre a mesa com força, irritada por ter sido deixada naquela expectativa.

― Mas e se eu gostasse? ― Malfoy indagou cheio de desprezo, impedindo-a de protestar. ― Você com certeza não pensou em mim, ou em qualquer outra pessoa, um segundo sequer quando traçou esse plano louco para escapar do altar.

Hermione mal podia conter o desagrado. Então aquele insolente tinha coragem de distorcer a situação, de fazê-la parecer a vilã da história quando fora Dumbledore que a forçara a se casar e o Cavaleiro Vermelho tolo o suficiente para concordar.

― Meu lorde, mas eu pensei em você sim. Na verdade nunca imaginei quê seria capaz de aceitar casar-se comigo.

Malfoy resmungou alto, como se as palavras dela confirmassem seus pensamentos.

― Posso saber o que isso significa? ― a irritação dela crescia perigosamente. Já era desagradável o suficiente não enxergar o homem para ainda ter que aguentar resmungos incoerentes.

― Significa, minha querida esposa, que você é exatamente o que eu suspeitava. Uma garota mimada.

― Como você tem a ousadia de me falar nesse tom? ― ela indagou possessa de ódio.

― Posso ousar o que quiser porque sou seu marido ― Malfoy retrucou muito calmo. ― Talvez seja bom lembrar-se desse detalhe.

― Como se eu pudesse esquecer. ― por um instante Hermione julgou ter ouvido um som parecido com uma risadinha, porém descartou logo a possibilidade. Quem sabe um dos cachorros rosnava baixinho... Irritadíssima, resolveu jantar. Melhor comer e ficar em silêncio do que ouvir insultos.

Seu marido não era nenhum tolo, pensou furiosa. Se quisesse dominá-lo, precisaria usar toda a inteligência e sagacidade. Tinha que encontrar uma maneira de dobrá-lo, ou de no mínimo, arrancar o tom de zombaria daquela voz. De repente uma ideia salvadora lhe ocorreu. Uma revelação maravilhosa!

A união podia ser anulada.

É possível invalidar casamentos alegando-se que a cerimônia foi realizada contra a vontade de uma das partes envolvidas. Embora a castanha não tivesse desejado casar-se com homem algum, escolhera Malfoy de livre e espontânea vontade na frente do rei e de várias testemunhas, portanto seria impensável alegar que sofrera algum tipo de coação. Não, ela realmente não teria como dizer que fora coagida.

Mas ele sim.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho deixara claro que não a queria. Durante a conversa de horas atrás, ainda de manhã, aquele grosseirão a insultara, dizendo-lhe que só podia ser uma mulher desejável por causa do dote. O barão também afirmara, em alto e bom som, que só a aceitava como esposa em obediência a Dumbledore. Para completar, não fora ele mesmo que acabara de proclamar sua indignação por ter sido forçado a aceitar um casamento que não procurara e sequer desejara? Concluindo: ele se casara contra a vontade, simplesmente para cumprir um decreto do rei.

Certa de que a união de ambos seria anulada com facilidade, Hermione sorriu. Precisava apenas convencer o marido e dariam um fim àquela farsa. Ficaria livre para voltar para Belvry, uma vez que cumprira sua parte escolhendo um cavaleiro como Dumbledore ordenara. Malfoy tampouco seria culpado. Afinal ele obedecera ao rei. Também ninguém dissera nada sobre quanto tempo o casamento teria que durar.

Usando de todo o seu poder de persuasão, como costumava fazer ao barganhar com os mercadores de tecidos finos e especiarias, a jovem expôs sua ideia brilhante.

― Há uma saída, meu lorde.

― Uma saída para o quê?

― Para você se livrar de mim. ― a voz feminina transpirava doçura.

― Se existe uma saída, eu gostaria de saber qual é.

― Casamentos realizados contra a vontade de uma das partes envolvidas podem ser invalidados ― ela exclamou paciente. ― Portanto, teremos somente que aguardar o tempo suficiente de entrar com uma petição para dissolução de nosso casamento.

― Dissolução? ― o Cavaleiro Vermelho indagou alto. ― Sob qual alegação?

― Sob a alegação de que uma das partes foi forçada a casar-se contra a vontade ― Hermione repetiu exasperada. Será que aquele homem recusava-se a entender?

Ruídos estranhos atravessaram a escuridão, como se o barão estivesse praguejando. Bem, talvez fossem os cães outra vez.

― E então? Você concorda?

― Quer dizer que está mesmo falando sério?! ― Malfoy explodiu surpreso.

― Claro que estou falando sério, meu lorde. É a solução perfeita para o nosso dilema. Quando nossa união for declarada nula e dissolvida, estaremos livres para voltarmos às nossas vidas de solteiros.

Mais ruídos estranhos vindos da direção do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Seria o barulho provocado pelos animais?

― Bem, qual a sua opinião a respeito do meu plano?

― Na minha opinião você é louca! ― a castanha o ouviu levantar-se e sentar-se de novo, a cadeira rangendo sob a montanha de músculos. Ao perceber que a respiração do marido havia se alterado, ela experimentou um princípio de pânico. O que o deixara tão furioso? Ele não fora taxativo ao dizer que não a queria como esposa?

Quando Malfoy voltou a falar parecia ter se acalmado um pouco.

― Vamos ver se consegui entender direito esse seu novo plano. Dumbledore lhe ordenou escolher um marido e você escolheu a mim. Agora quer mudar de ideia e entrar com uma petição junto ao rei e à Igreja para que nosso casamento seja anulado, alegando ter sido coagida?

― Não, não. Você me entendeu mal, meu lorde.

Um suspiro de alívio vindo das sombras colocou-a mais à vontade para explicar o resto do plano.

― Foi você quem contraiu matrimônio sem desejar, portanto é você quem deve entrar com a petição. Claro que vou apoiá-lo. Testemunharei a seu favor, dizendo que você se casou comigo somente por causa da ordem do rei.

― Eu?! ― desta vez o soco de Malfoy na mesa fez o quarto inteiro tremer. Ele se levantou de um pulo, jogando a cadeira no chão. ― Você quer que eu declare que fui forçado a me casar com você?

― Claro que sim ― Hermione respondeu devagar, inquieta com aquela demonstração de fúria. ― É verdade, não é? Pelo menos foi o que você me disse.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho rosnava feito uma fera enjaulada e por um momento ela teve medo de ser atacada. Desacostumada a tais manifestações de raiva, ficou imóvel, tentando lutar contra o sentimento de pavor que ameaçava sufocá-la. Não era o modo como ele parecia pairar sobre o aposento, uma figura alta, sombria e completamente desconhecida, o que a assustava, mas a força daquela ira.

A castanha sempre achara emoções de qualquer tipo algo inquietante e detestava funerais porque o excesso de lamentos e tristeza a incomodava. Mesmo durante o enterro do pai não fora capaz de chorar. Lágrimas que Molly e outras pessoas derramavam com tanta facilidade nunca vinham aos seus olhos. Nervosa, mordeu os lábios sem saber se devia ficar onde estava ou voar para longe do alcance da fúria do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Ao perceber que o marido não fazia nenhum movimento na sua direção, aventurou um comentário.

― Pelo que pude entender, você não está inteiramente de acordo com o meu plano.

Malfoy deixou escapar um gemido exasperado. Pelo menos era um avanço, Hermione pensou, considerando que até minutos atrás seu marido estivera rosnando.

― Não, não estou de acordo com o seu plano ― ele falou muito calmo. ― Em primeiro lugar, seria uma mentira porque ninguém, jamais, me forçou a fazer qualquer coisa contra minha vontade.

― Mas você disse...

― Eu disse que não procurei e nem desejei esta união. Também não falei nada sobre ter sido coagido. O casamento foi celebrado para agradar Dumbledore, muito embora eu esteja tentado a acreditar que o sacrifício será maior do que supunha a princípio.

O comentário indelicado a magoou profundamente. Será que o Cavaleiro Vermelho precisava ser sempre tão rude?

― Você age como se fosse o único a estar sofrendo as consequências. Posso lhe garantir que nossa união tampouco me agrada. Por acaso você acha que eu quero viver aqui?

Malfoy estava longe de ser tolo e não lhe passou despercebido o desprezo contido em cada uma daquelas palavras.

― Pois viver aqui é o que fará ― ele respondeu de forma tão dura e deliberada que Hermione sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração. Melhor ter cuidado. O homem sentado à sua frente podia ser muito perigoso.

Quando o barão se mostrava disposto a conversar como uma criatura civilizada, era até possível esquecer sua reputação bizarra e a esquisitice do ambiente ao redor. Se ela fechasse os olhos, podia quase se imaginar no solário ou jantando no salão aconchegante de Belvry, na companhia de um cavaleiro famoso, embora um tanto seco. O problema era que estava a centenas de quilômetros de casa. Fora presa numa armadilha, trancafiada dentro da escuridão eterna ao lado de um homem de quem jamais vira sequer o rosto e cuja fama violenta fazia o sangue de qualquer um gelar nas veias.

Melhor lembrar-se de quem era Malfoy de fato e agir com cuidado, especialmente até conhecê-lo um pouco mais. Procurando raciocinar depressa, decidiu que deveria apresentar argumentos consistentes e evitar brigas e discussões. Embora estivesse claro que ele não a queria como esposa, também parecia resolvido a não anular o matrimônio. Talvez aceitasse um acordo em que ambos vivessem separados...

― Meu lorde ― ela começou delicada ― se você está tão infeliz comigo, por que não me deixa ir para casa? Continuaríamos casados mesmo morando longe um do outro. Você poderia ir e vir de Belvry como lhe for conveniente. ― entusiasmada com a ideia, teria continuado a falar se não fosse interrompida de repente.

― Você é minha esposa e ficará aqui, quer lhe agrade ou não.

― Mas precisam de mim em Belvry ― a castanha argumentou, mudando de tática. Não pretendia abrir mão da própria liberdade tão facilmente assim. ― É um feudo muito próspero e se queremos continuar obtendo lucros tenho que estar lá para...

Malfoy sequer deixou-a continuar a frase.

― Já lhe disse que não quero um vintém de seu precioso dinheiro! Não preciso dele!

― Então por que não foi oferecida uma refeição aos convidados do nosso casamento? Por que o castelo está nesse triste estado de abandono? Por que não há servos suficientes para mantê-lo limpo? Por que não há mais fogo nas lareiras para nos aquecer e nem velas para afastar essa escuridão maldita? ― a voz de Hermione vibrava de frustração. Como Malfoy tinha coragem de negar que precisava de dinheiro? Como é que podia rejeitar aquilo que qualquer outro homem agarraria com ambas as mãos? E se ele não a queria, por que não lhe dava permissão para ir embora de Dunmurrow? Era impossível entendê-lo. Suas perguntas não podiam continuar sem respostas.

Entretanto sem respostas foi exatamente como suas perguntas continuaram. O barão trancou-se em si mesmo até o silêncio pesado se estendeu sobre o quarto como um manto sufocante e ameaçador. Se não fosse pelos contornos da figura maciça protegida pelas sombras, diria até que ele a deixara só. Contudo, quando o Cavaleiro Vermelho voltou a falar, sua voz não mostrava qualquer sinal de raiva, apenas da mais total frieza e indiferença, aliás como vinha lhe tornando familiar.

― Se você tem medo de escuridão, minha lady, não deveria ter me escolhido.

Ela já engolira humilhação suficiente. Como uma criança mimada, culpava o marido pela situação em que se encontrava agora porque ele não desafiara a ordem do rei. Aquele de quem se diziam as piores coisas devia tê-la recusado, devia ter lutado para manter a própria liberdade. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se derrotada, incapaz de dominar as circunstâncias.

― Se me der licença, meu lorde. ― não se tratava de uma pergunta, mas de uma declaração. Ela ficou de pé, as mãos cerradas e caídas ao longo do corpo. ― O jantar já me foi... suficiente. ― sem esperar resposta, Hermione caminhou na direção em que julgava estar a porta pois a escuridão impenetrável não a deixava ver nada.

― Cecil! ― ao simples chamado do barão, o servo apareceu como num passe de mágica, trazendo um castiçal.

― Vou jantar no salão esta noite ― avisou-o, grata pelo castiçal. A expressão, em geral impassível do pobre-coitado, foi transformada numa máscara de pavor. Bem, talvez Filch temesse a ira de Malfoy, porém ela não iria se deixar assustar pelo Cavaleiro Vermelho. Se aquele grosseirão tentasse obrigá-la a ficar mais um segundo sequer dentro de seus aposentos sinistros iria se arrepender amargamente, pois sentia-se preparada para resistir e lutar com todas as forças.

Esforçando-se para manter o controle, a castanha começou a descer as escadas sabendo que deveria parecer tranquila quando enfrentasse a pequena multidão que a essa hora já devia estar jantando no salão. Como a nova castelã de Dunmurrow, precisava agir de acordo com a posição, não importando o quanto o fato a desgostava. Erguendo a cabeça, assumiu um ar confiante, determinada a jantar na companhia daqueles que moravam e trabalhavam no castelo. Nem que lhe custasse a última gota de sangue, desempenharia o papel de noiva feliz. A mulher desesperada ficaria trancada a sete chaves.

Emergindo das sombras, ela sentia-se em seu elemento natural. Senhora do castelo sempre fora uma atribuição que soubera exercer com facilidade, desde menina. Porém ao entrar no salão, o chão pareceu fugir sob seus pés. Por um instante permaneceu imóvel, sem conseguir acreditar nos próprios olhos. Então inspirou fundo, como se engolisse um soluço diante da visão fantasmagórica.

Não havia sinal de damas ou cavaleiros ao redor das mesas vazias. Não havia servos indo e vindo da cozinha, nem aldeões procurando um lugar onde estender os catres para passar a noite. O salão de Dunmurrow estava deserto, a escuridão silenciosa lhe parecendo mais ameaçadora do que qualquer coisa que jamais enfrentara em toda sua vida. Ela estremeceu, os últimos fios de esperança transformando-se em pó.

*.*.*.*.*

Molly a esperava. Sonolenta, encolhida, diante do fogo, uma bandeja vazia sobre a única mesinha disponível.

― Oh, minha lady ― a velha senhora exclamou levantando-se. ― Será que eu cochilei? É muito tarde?

Deixando de lado os planos iniciais de tomar um banho, Hermione resolveu que o melhor seria tentar dormir.

― Ainda é cedo, mas você está cansada. Pode ir para seu quarto agora.

A criada parecia abatida, as bochechas normalmente rosadas e redondas haviam perdido por completo a cor.

― Talvez eu... eu devesse dormir aqui, no lugar destinado ao guarda-roupa ― ela sugeriu apontando para o cubículo separado do quarto por uma cortina.

― Se você está com medo de ir para seu próprio quarto, então pode estender um catre no chão e dormir aqui mesmo.

― Sim, minha lady, por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, estou com medo sim. Tenho medo do que possa me acontecer neste lugar sinistro e também do que possa lhe acontecer. ― ela fez uma pausa, como se não soubesse como continuar. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz não passou de um murmúrio tímido. ― Você sabe o que deve esperar nesta noite... na noite de núpcias?

A jovem inspirou fundo. Deus, como pudera se esquecer daquilo que a aguardava? Estivera tão ocupada fazendo planos e discutindo com Malfoy que acabara se esquecendo de que seria obrigada a aceitá-lo na cama. O olhar penetrante que lançou à serva fez um rubor intenso voltar às bochechas pálidas. Molly corou até a raiz dos cabelos ruivos, já mesclados de branco.

― Seria obrigação de sua mãe lhe dizer tudo, mas, Deus lhe dê o descanso eterno, como ela não está aqui... Você quer saber?

Hermione acenou com a cabeça, os olhos fixos na criada.

― Quando um homem se casa, adquiri direitos sobre o corpo da esposa, para usá-la como quiser. ― a senhora estremeceu ao pensar no Cavaleiro Vermelho, forte e feroz, usando o corpo de quem quer que fosse. A ideia lhe causava verdadeiro pavor. Foi com enorme dificuldade que se obrigou a continuar ― Você viu o suficiente de seus irmãos para saber que a anatomia masculina é diferente da feminina. O homem, se encaixa entre as pernas da mulher para ter prazer. É... doloroso, minha lady, mas você é jovem, resistente, e irá aguentar. Pense que assim poderá ter a semente de um bebê dentro de você. ― a serva baixou a cabeça, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. ― Era essa a minha esperança, porém Deus não me deu essa bênção. Entretanto me encarregaram de criá-la, minha lady. Pude vê-la crescer, bela e inteligente. Oh, céus, nunca pensei em vê-la casada com alguém como esse Cavaleiro Vermelho! ― Molly começou a se lamentar sobre o destino daquela a quem amava como a uma filha.

Cheia de piedade pelo sofrimento da velha senhora, a castanha abraçou-a com força, procurando consolá-la enquanto lembrava-se das vezes em que vira os irmãos trocando de roupa. Malfoy era muito mais alto e corpulento do que seus irmãos, portanto aquela parte da anatomia devia ser ainda maior. Só de pensar no barão forçando o membro para dentro de seu corpo sentia-se à beira do pânico. Sim, era jovem e forte, porém...

Quando os soluços de Molly finalmente cessaram, Hermione sorriu esforçando-se para tranquiliza-la.

― Não fique nervosa. Não estou nem um pouco preocupada ― mentiu.

As palavras firmes transmitiram um pouco de tranquilidade à serva.

― Pelo menos não dura mais do que alguns poucos minutos, minha lady. Ou pelo menos não deveria durar. Aquele... aquele demônio pode ter poderes estranhos. Oh, minha lady, temo por sua segurança! Quem sabe o que a fera será capaz de lhe fazer? Você conseguiu dar uma boa olhada no barão? Talvez ele seja igualzinho ao diabo, com chifres e corpo de bode...

― Ele é apenas um homem ― falou num tom que não admitia discussão, temerosa de que a serva começasse outra vez com a mesma ladainha sobre a estranha reputação de Malfoy. Bem no íntimo, não acreditava muito que a expressão "apenas um homem" pudesse ser aplicada ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. Contudo não era tola de mencionar suas dúvidas.

― Mas, minha lady, e todas essas histórias que se contam sobre a sede de sangue que ele parece ter, sobre o domínio da magia negra? E se o demônio lançar algum encantamento e obrigá-la a fazer todas as suas vontades?

― Pare já com isso! Escutar tamanhos absurdos acaba tornando-se cansativo. ― Molly era um doce de pessoa, embora ingênua e às vezes insuportavelmente teimosa e ranzinza. Hermione sentia-se um pouco culpada por não conseguir retribuir a afeição que a velha senhora lhe dedicava com igual intensidade. ― Vá descansar ― sugeriu baixinho, procurando acalmar a serva que retorcia as mãos aflita.

― Bem, minha lady, vou ficar por perto. ― Molly não conseguia disfarçar a profunda apreensão, os olhos estavam tão arregalados que pareciam querer saltar das órbitas. ― Se você gritar, venho correndo acudi-la.

A castanha sorriu amarga, sabendo que mesmo a força conjunta de duas mulheres jamais seria suficiente para conter um guerreiro, especialmente alguém da estatura do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

― E o que você fará, minha aia?

Molly pensou durante uns poucos segundos, então ergueu o queixo determinada.

― Posso bater na cabeça dele com alguma coisa!

― E depois o quê?

― Depois fugiremos para bem longe, minha lady! ― ela respondeu ansiosa. ― Fugiremos deste castelo sinistro e ficaremos livres do demônio para sempre!

― Seremos duas mulheres sozinhas, perdidas numa região que não conhecemos, no auge do inverno. Para onde iremos? Você não vê que não há escapatória?

― Podemos procurar refúgio no convento mais próximo!

Hermione abraçou a serva com carinho, não querendo destruir quaisquer sonhos que ainda pudessem confortá-la. Por outro lado a ideia de assassinar o marido com certeza não seria aceita de bom grado pelo rei.

― Leve seu catre para o aposento ao lado e procure descansar, dormir. Tenho certeza de que tudo parecerá menos sombrio amanhã de manhã.

Tão logo Molly saiu, a castanha acendeu a lareira. Apesar de suas palavras corajosas, precisava afastar a escuridão de qualquer modo e todas as velas que Filch lhe dera foram usadas, especialmente perto da cama. Por fim, tirou a roupa e deitou-se. Recostada nos travesseiros, aguardou a chegada de Malfoy.

O tempo pareceu se arrastar com uma lentidão espirante e Hermione desejou não ter se apressado tanto em sair dos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Pelo menos se o jantar tivesse sido prolongado por mais algumas horas, o inevitável também seria adiado tanto quanto possível.

Esforçando-se para manter a calma, ela procurava se convencer de que os temores de Molly não passavam de fantasias absurdas, sem qualquer fundamento. Seu marido não era demônio algum, mas apenas um homem, um ser humano comum, de carne e osso. Entretanto o pensamento de nada servia para tranquiliza-la porque estava à mercê de um desconhecido, alguém de quem sequer vira o rosto.

Além de tudo, ele não a queria como esposa. O fato a deixava à beira do pânico. Ela sabia que Malfoy estava furioso por ter sido escolhido e obrigado a aceitar uma imposição do rei. E se o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidisse demonstrar toda a sua irritação durante a noite de núpcias submetendo-a ao pior tratamento possível? Agora que o momento do acerto de contas estava próximo, Hermione desejava não ter discutido tanto durante o jantar... ou abandonado os aposentos do barão de forma tão brusca e mal-educada. Suas atitudes impensadas com certeza serviram apenas para aumentar a ira do senhor do castelo.

Enquanto a noite se estendia, ela pedia a Deus que Malfoy viesse logo para dar um fim àquela expectativa angustiante. Já não aguentava mais aguardar. Contudo ele demorava, fazendo-a imaginar as coisas mais terríveis capazes de acontecer entre um casal quando fechado entre quatro paredes. Preferia não ter permitido que Molly dormisse no cubículo ao lado porque a presença da serva era um lembrete constante da sua decisão.

Seja lá o que acontecesse, não deveria gritar e muito menos pedir socorro.


	6. Capítulo V

Oi, oi povo! Preparados para a tão esperada noite de núpcias?

**Julianaaliz:** Não abandonarei a fic, pode ficar tranquila. Assumi um compromisso com todos os meus leitores. E missão dada, é missão comprida! o/

**Gaia-sama:** Rsrsrs, é uma aposta isso? Ficarei de olho nos seus palpites... ^^

**Renata K:** Aguarde, será bem interessante...

**Aninha:** O.O menina!rsrsrs

Ri muito com seu comentário... Aguarde, acho que não vai se arrepender...

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs, uma boa leitura!

* * *

Hermione não tinha muita certeza de quanto tempo permaneceu desperta, lutando contra a ansiedade e aguardando a chegada do marido, antes de adormecer. Embora se sentisse um pouco desorientada ao acordar, não demorou nada para se lembrar de que estava em Dunmurrow, o castelo medonho do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Imediatamente alerta, abriu os olhos, o coração batendo descompassado no peito.

Lutando contra o pânico crescente, olhou ao redor, temendo encontrar a figura sinistra do marido na cama, ao seu lado. Mas não; estava só. O quarto continuava o mesmo de horas atrás, à exceção das velas que haviam queimado até o fim e do fogo quase extinto da lareira. Será que Malfoy viera vê-la como uma sombra negra e silenciosa? Inspirando fundo, ela percebeu que não fora uma visita inumana o que a acordara, e sim o amanhecer. As primeiras luzes da manhã procuravam se infiltrar através das pesadas cortinas de veludo.

A castanha sentou-se, a surpresa inesperada deixando-a zonza. Seu marido não viera ao seu quarto! O alívio que a conclusão lhe trouxe foi tão intenso que teve vontade de rir. Qual o significado daquela atitude?

Só havia uma única explicação possível: ele não a desejava.

Não tinha importância, pensou com uma pontada de orgulho feminino ferido. Tampouco o queria. E quem haveria de desejá-lo? Afinal o Cavaleiro Vermelho não passava de uma criatura sem rosto e sem forma que se escondia nas trevas e aterrorizava as pessoas com sua reputação terrível e temperamento explosivo.

Seria uma verdadeira bênção ficar livre das suas atenções e já que ele não quisera possuí-la na noite de núpcias, provavelmente não iria fazê-lo nunca. Mal conseguia acreditar na sua boa sorte. Não precisaria dormir com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, nem enfrentar suas paixões animais ou ser obrigada a suportar uma provação dolorosa, provavelmente humilhante ao extremo.

Aquela era a primeira coisa boa que lhe acontecera desde que pusera os pés em Dunmurrow. Se ao menos não fosse obrigada a permanecer ali. Parecia-lhe óbvio que Malfoy não a desejava, portanto deveria haver uma maneira de convencê-lo a deixá-la ir para casa. Porém a lembrança da noite anterior, quando discutiram sobre o assunto, encheu-a de desânimo.

Para um homem que dissera desprezá-la, o Cavaleiro Vermelho era bastante possessivo. Homens! Todos gostavam de comandar e ditar regras, como se tivessem o direito divino para decidir o destino das pessoas. Talvez ele fizesse questão de mantê-la em Dunmurrow com o único objetivo de puni-la por tê-lo escolhido para marido. Não, não era possível que o lorde fosse assim tão mesquinho e cruel, apesar da reputação terrível.

Sentada na cama, ela puxou as pernas para junto do corpo e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos. Pena que ele não concordasse com a dissolução do casamento porque, infelizmente, não podia tomar nenhuma atitude a esse respeito sozinha. Também lhe ficara negada a chance de afirmar ter sido forçada a casar-se, mas... Hermione quase levou um choque com a ideia que acabara de lhe ocorrer.

Havia uma maneira de anular a união dos dois sim. E uma maneira que não exigia o consentimento de Malfoy. Relacionamentos em que os casais compartilham um parentesco de sangue de até quarto grau tornam-se inválidos perante a igreja. Verdade que não tinha qualquer parentesco com o barão. Precisava apenas dizer que sim...

Ela sorriu, as esperanças renovadas. Era de conhecimento geral que os homens às vezes fabricavam falsos ancestrais somente para se verem livres das esposas. Talvez o plano fosse improvável de dar certo, mas a existência de uma pequena chance valia o esforço. Pulou da cama, rindo feliz com a possibilidade de recuperar a liberdade. Seria um prazer derrotar o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

O som deve ter despertado Molly porque a serva perguntou se podia entrar.

― Venha ― ela respondeu alegre, fingindo não perceber a expressão de espanto no rosto da velha criada.

― Bom dia, Edith. Agora que já terminamos de arrumar este quarto, talvez devêssemos começar a cuidar do resto do castelo. ― ainda era muito cedo para compartilhar suas esperanças. Melhor concentrar os pensamentos em seu novo, embora temporário, lar. Sem dúvida as tarefas físicas iriam ajudá-la a se manter ocupada até o momento de voltar para Belvry.

― O quê? ― a senhora continuava sem entender nada.

― Vou mandá-la até a aldeia para buscar algumas mulheres dispostas a nos ajudar no serviço doméstico. Creio que até o fim do dia teremos quem possa cozinhar e cuidar da limpeza de maneira adequada. Também precisaremos de homens para retocar a pintura das paredes e se encarregar de um ou outro conserto necessário. ― Hermione contava as tarefas a serem feitas nos dedos das mãos, parecendo bastante entusiasmada.

― Ah, não podemos nos esquecer de providenciar tapeçarias e um guarda-louça para o salão. Depois que eu der uma boa olhada no castelo todo, saberei do que mais iremos precisar.

― Ele vai deixá-la providenciar melhorias em Dunmurrow?

― Bem... ― a castanha hesitou, recusando-se a admitir que ainda não chegara a discutir o assunto com o marido.

― Tenho certeza que Malfoy aprovará as mudanças. Claro que Dunmurrow não é tão bonito quanto Belvry, porém não se pode negar a beleza severa de suas linhas. Podemos tentar e ver o que conseguimos obter no final. Na minha opinião, devemos iniciar pela cozinha. Vou dar uma olhada nas despensas e porões, além de descobrir quem prepara aquela coisa horrorosa que Filch nos serve.

Molly, que até o momento estivera sorrindo diante do entusiasmo da jovem, tampou a boca com a mão e gemeu alto.

― Minha lady, não! Você não pode ir aos porões!

― E por que não?

― Porque deve ser lá que ele pratica magia negra.

― Quem? Malfoy?

― Sim ― a criada respondeu muito séria. ― Não tenho dúvidas de que aquele homem tem parte com o diabo e se esconde nos porões para invocar os espíritos malignos. O lugar deve ser tão quente e abafado quanto o inferno, cheio de fumaça escura, as mesas lotadas de frascos, vidros e tubos onde substâncias mortais são misturadas.

Hermione riu alto, tentando imaginar o Cavaleiro Vermelho debruçado sobre uma mesa repleta de frascos, sua altura gigantesca dominando o ambiente inteiro.

― Oh, fique quieta, Molly. Quanta bobagem.

Depois da noite passada, seu marido lhe parecia muito menos ameaçador. Que ele resmungasse o quanto quisesse, pois no fim da história as coisas acabariam saindo à sua maneira.

*.*.*.*.*

― Minha lady se levantou cedo hoje ― Filch comentou enquanto ajudava o lorde a colocar a veste. ― Ela parece estar de bom humor.

Malfoy ficou em silêncio. Ninguém precisava saber que a felicidade de sua esposa devia-se ao fato de não ter havido noite de núpcias. Claro que Hermione se deliciara quando não fora obrigada a cumprir os deveres matrimoniais. De fato não ficaria surpreso se ela tivesse aberto o melhor vinho da adega para celebrar.

― Ela pediu uma audiência com você ― o servo concluiu.

― Em outras palavras, minha esposa exige me ver.

― Sim, meu lorde.

O cavaleiro deu de ombros e acabou de se vestir.

― Diga a ela para se juntar a mim na hora do almoço.

Filch pareceu hesitar.

― Você acha a ideia sensata, meu lorde?

Não, a ideia não era nem um pouco sensata, o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidiu. Mas hoje, pela primeira vez nos últimos meses, não acordava pensando naquilo que o consumia. Hoje, acordara pensando em cabelos castanhos, quase acobreados, e olhos castanhos... .

Ainda podia ouvir o tom ligeiramente rouco da voz feminina, sentir o perfume suave que emanava das formas delicadas e excitava os seus sentidos. Malfoy sentiu uma pressão na região das virilhas ao se lembrar daqueles seios firmes pressionados de encontro ao seu peito quando a beijara na capela. Há muito tempo não desejara alguém com tanta intensidade.

― Quero comer na companhia de minha esposa. Alguma objeção? ― ele indagou calmamente.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que o servo se aventurasse a responder.

― Você confia nela?

― Não, não confio, porém a considero intrigante.

A resposta não era de todo verdadeira. Embora o plano dela para iludir Dumbledore tivesse sido tolo e ingênuo, ele a admirava pela coragem de tentar escapar às regras impostas pelo destino. Também a admirava pela elegância e fibra demonstrada em face à derrota. Seria natural esperar que Hermione procurasse fugir das consequências ao perceber que nada saíra como planejado. O fato dela ter permanecido firme, tanto complicava quanto trazia um novo significado à sua vida. Os sentimentos que aquela mulher despertava em seu coração eram tão contraditórios que não se atrevia a examiná-los.

― Pode ser perigoso, meu lorde ― Filch insistiu.

Pelos céus! Claro que era perigoso. Malfoy praguejou em silêncio.

― Talvez fosse melhor se você pedisse a anulação deste casamento.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho virou-se na direção do servo, sem saber se queria ou não ouvir certos conselhos. Por outro lado, não podia correr riscos desnecessários. Devia considerar todas as opções em relação à sua nova esposa cuidadosamente antes de tomar qualquer decisão definitiva.

― E baseado em que, eu pediria a anulação deste casamento? ― ele indagou com aspereza.

― Talvez você ainda não tenha pensado no caso, meu lorde, mas existe uma proibição contra uniões consanguíneas. Até mesmo parentescos distantes podem ser invocados. Portanto não seria difícil arranjar testemunhas dispostas a jurar que você e lady Granger são parentes.

― Verdade... ― murmurou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. ― Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Quando na noite anterior Hermione viera com aquela história ridícula de que ele fora obrigado a casar-se, por que não se lembrara da proibição sobre uniões em que houvessem laços de sangue?

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que na presença da esposa acabara esquecendo-se de tudo o mais. Ficara fascinado pela voz envolvente, pelo perfume feminino e suave... e até pelos absurdos ditos com total convicção. A castanha parecia conseguir tirar qualquer homem do sério com um simples estalar de dedos.

Melhor livrar-se dela. Embora reconhecesse o fato, alguma coisa o impedia de tomar as providências necessárias. Talvez a lembrança da vida pulsando em seu quarto escuro sob a forma delicada de uma mulher. Era difícil abrir mão de um raio de luz.

― Dumbledore não permitirá que uma jovem mantenha o poder sobre um feudo tão próspero quanto Belvry. Mesmo que a Igreja concorde em nos conceder a anulação do casamento, o rei simplesmente a forçará a escolher outro marido.

― Sim ― Filch concordou, continuando a arrumar o quarto. ― Você deve estar certo, meu lorde. Contudo, casada com outro, lady Granger deixará de ser uma ameaça.

O barão resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível. Ao imaginar Hermione abandonando Dunmurrow, a sensação de perda era tão intensa quanto inesperada. A quem ela escolheria da segunda vez? As circunstâncias o tinham forçado a romper contato com quase todos os cavaleiros da corte, a maioria realmente desprezível. Aquela mulher suave, casada com outro homem, os cabelos castanhos espalhados sobre o travesseiro, as pernas abertas enquanto alguém a violentava... Era uma visão que não conseguia ignorar.

― Eu não quero que ela sofra nas mãos de qualquer um. ― na verdade não queria a esposa nas mãos de homem algum. E quem poderia condená-lo por isso? ― Dumbledore não iria ficar nada satisfeito com esse pequeno truque tampouco. Aliás, o rei acredita na importância do casamento como instituição séria. É melhor deixarmos as coisas como estão, pelo menos por agora.

― Você está certo como sempre, meu lorde. Mas será que ela deve ficar em Dunmurrow? Se lady Granger é dona de um feudo tão próspero, não seria mais sensato mandá-la de volta para lá?

― Não! ― Malfoy surpreendeu-se com a própria reação, uma mistura de possessividade em relação à esposa e irritação pela interferência do servo. Embora soubesse muito bem que ele falava com a voz da razão, mesmo assim preferia não lhe dar ouvidos. ― Ela é minha. E como qualquer outra esposa, ficará ao lado do marido. Não ultrapasse os seus limites, meu amigo.

―Sim, meu lorde. ― Filch suspirou alto, deixando claro que não concordava com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, apesar das palavras ao contrário. ―Quer dizer então que você vai contar tudo à lady Granger?

―Não, não vou contar nada! E você também não dirá coisa alguma. Ficará de boca fechada, mesmo se ela tentar fazê-lo falar. Hermione é inteligente, não costuma cometer erros, ainda que trace planos às vezes ridículos.

―Mas, meu lorde, como vamos conseguir contornar a situação? O que você pretende fazer?

Apesar da preocupação evidente do servo, ele não demonstrava qualquer sinal de afobação.

― Vamos continuar exatamente como estávamos antes de lady Granger chegar. Agora pode ir, Filch. Vou pensar nos seus conselhos, porém tomarei minhas próprias decisões no que diz respeito a essa esposa inesperada.

Tão logo se viu a sós, Malfoy encostou um braço na parede e praguejou baixo para aliviar a tensão. Percebendo o humor do dono, os cães se aproximaram em busca de um pouco de atenção.

― Qual é a sua opinião, Castor? E a sua, Pollux? O que vocês acham da nova senhora do castelo? ― os animais balançaram os rabos felizes ao ouvir seus nomes.

― Sim, é uma mulher tentadora demais... Sei muito bem o que eu gostaria de fazer com lady Granger. Quando ela usa aquele tom de voz superior, tenho vontade de jogar os pratos e as travessas para o lado e possuí-la ali mesmo, em cima da mesa. Mas isso está fora de cogitação... não é?

O sensato seria devolvê-la para a corte de Dumbledore, que a essas alturas dos acontecimentos deveria estar morrendo de rir com o desfecho da história.

Como se concordando com as palavras do dono, os cães agitaram os rabos freneticamente.

*.*.*.*.*

Ao cumprimentar o marido, Hermione procurou evitar o tom triunfante da voz, contudo era impossível disfarçar a intensa satisfação. Estivera certa ao pensar que as coisas sempre parecem melhores pela manhã.

― Meu lorde ― ela falou, aproximando-se da mesa.

A visão daqueles aposentos estranhos e da silhueta de Malfoy escondida pelas sombras já não a perturbava como antes. De alguma maneira, depois da noite anterior, ele começara a lhe parecer menos ameaçador, o que a enchia de otimismo. Talvez pudessem chegar a um acordo, fazer algum tipo de arranjo que os permitisse viver em paz sob o mesmo teto, assim como vivera anos e anos ao lado do pai. Cada qual iria cuidar da própria vida sem tomar conhecimento da existência do outro.

― Minha lady ― respondeu, indicando lhe a cadeira.

A castanha lambiscava os alimentos com prazer. Afinal fizera questão de supervisionar a preparação dos pratos e aquela devia ser a primeira refeição decente que o barão comia há meses.

― Espero que a torta de veado esteja do seu agrado.

― Por quê? Foi você quem a fez?

― Sim. Dei uma boa olhada na cozinha hoje e creio que poderei deixá-la em condições bem melhores, a começar pela limpeza geral. O detalhe é que vou precisar de ajuda. Estive pensando em ir até a aldeia durante a tarde e trazer algumas aldeãs para trabalhar no castelo em caráter permanente.

Ela procurava modular a voz com cuidado, fazendo das palavras não um pedido, mas um simples comunicado da sua decisão. Apesar do esforço, as mãos trêmulas traíam todo seu estado de apreensão.

Os minutos pareciam se arrastar enquanto aguardava os comentários do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Estava resolvida a não ceder. Hoje não se deixaria intimidar pela figura gigantesca ou pelo temperamento explosivo. Se o barão pretendia forçá-la a morar em Dunmurrow, então seria obrigado a lhe dar permissão para transformar o castelo num lugar habitável. Pronta para lutar por seus pontos de vista, foi pega de surpresa pela resposta do marido.

― Sinta-se à vontade para fazer o que quiser.

― Obrigada, meu lorde. ― inspirou fundo, procurando relaxar. ― Sabia que podia contar com a sua compreensão. Filch como o mordomo-mor, devia estar supervisionando o trabalho dos outros empregados e não constantemente servindo a todos nós, como vem fazendo. Precisamos de servos e da ajuda de alguns homens para fazer reparos, retoques na pintura e coisas assim. Claro que temos necessidade de um estoque maior de velas e castiçais, além dos serviços de um tecelão e de um marceneiro. Se você quiser, poderei me encarregar de supervisionar a produção da leiteria e da horta também.

― Você é um poço de energia, minha lady... ― O tom de Malfoy era tão estranho que ela se sentiu corar. Sem saber o que dizer, baixou os olhos para o prato e permaneceu em silêncio. Será que havia uma nota de sarcasmo escondida naquelas palavras aparentemente elogiosas? Será que seu entusiasmo agradava ou irritava o Cavaleiro. Vermelho? O barão de Dunmurrow não era um homem como outro qualquer. Seus pensamentos, assim como sua figura sempre encoberta pelas sombras, eram enigmáticas.

Desejando não dar chances a uma nova discussão, a jovem continuou quieta, ansiosa para terminar de almoçar e cuidar de seus afazeres. Contudo seu marido ainda não parecia disposto a dispensá-la.

― Seu pai já morreu? ― ele indagou depois de um longo silêncio.

― Sim. Há um ano.

― E você não tem mais ninguém?

― Tinha três irmãos. Dois morreram por causa de uma febre, quando eu ainda era menina. O terceiro foi morto durante uma batalha.

― Deve ter sido duro para você, cuidar de tudo sozinha. ― a voz do barão era quase suave agora.

― Não. ― Hermione o interrompeu firmemente. ― Consegui dar conta de tudo muito bem. Na verdade tenho administrado Belvry há anos, dos quais os últimos sem auxílio de ninguém. O feudo prosperou bastante sob minha administração. As coisas poderiam ter continuado assim, se não fosse pela intervenção de nosso bom rei Dumbledore que decidiu me tirar aquilo que me pertence por direito.

― Você nunca quis se casar?

― Não, nunca. Sei administrar Belvry sozinha e com competência. Para que iria querer um homem? Apenas para trazer ruína às minhas terras?

Um silêncio inquietante se estendeu por várias segundos.

― Para lhe dar filhos? ― Malfoy sugeriu afinal.

― E assim eu poderia vê-los morrer, como vi meus irmãos? ― ela retrucou, as palavras soando amargas como fel. ― Não, abrigada. ― incomodada pelo fato da conversa ter se tornado pessoal demais, ela bebeu um pouco de vinho.

― Então estamos de acordo. Você não deseja um marido e eu tampouco desejo uma esposa. É uma pena que tenhamos nos casado um com o outro.

Ela quase engasgou e precisou se esforçar para recuperar a compostura.

― Sempre posso contar com a sua ajuda, meu lorde, para estragar uma refeição e me lembrar de como fui tola ao o escolher para marido... ― será que o ouvira rir? Não, o Cavaleiro. Vermelha era inumano demais para rir.

― Não havia ninguém mais a quem você pudesse escolher? ― ele indagou interessado. ― Um amigo da família? Um parente distante? Um vizinho?

Hermione sorriu amarga.

― Meu vizinho é uma criatura nojenta e arrogante, sempre cobiçando minhas terras. ― ela não explicou que McLaggen também insistia em conquistá-la porque preferia não ter que ouvir os deboches de Malfoy. A opinião que o Cavaleiro Vermelho tinha a seu respeito era tão baixa que certamente a considerava incapaz de despertar o desejo num homem. Mas ele a desejava sim, e a ideia não era nem um pouco agradável. ― Por acaso você conhece o barão McLaggen?

― Não.

― Sorte a sua. É o tipo de amizade que eu desaconselharia qualquer um a cultivar. McLaggen é mentiroso, ladrão e traiçoeiro, sempre se derramando em sorrisos falsos e palavras doces enquanto tenta invadir Belvry nas minhas costas.

― Ele nunca atacou o feudo? ― Malfoy indagou, a voz repentinamente dura e fria como o aço.

― Não. Em minha opinião, ele não tem coragem suficiente para lutar, por isso procura atingir seus objetivos usando intrigas e ameaças veladas. Também conta com a atenção do rei. Aposto que deve estar falando nos ouvidos de Dumbledore agora, demonstrando todo o seu ultraje.

― Quer dizer que o tal McLaggen queria se casar com você?

A ferocidade contida na pergunta do Cavaleiro Vermelho surpreendeu-a.

― Sim ― ela respondeu depois de algum tempo. ― McLaggen sempre quis Belvry e depois da morte de meu pai, achou que era chegada a hora. Tornou-se uma peste tão grande, que precisei instruir as guardas dos portões para não deixá-lo entrar. Eu... eu não confio naquele homem. ― ainda se lembrava de como uma de suas servas mais fiéis a alertara para a possibilidade dele tentar desonrá-la para obrigá-la a se casar com ele. Desde então ignorara todos os pedidos do barão para ser admitido em Belvry.

Hermione inspirou fundo antes de continuar.

― Em minha opinião, trata-se de uma criatura estúpida demais para perceber que os Granger sempre conseguiram enxergar seu verdadeiro caráter. Além do mais é arrogante, cheio de si, incapaz de imaginar que alguma donzela possa lhe dizer não. Tornou-se dono de um feudo através do casamento. Com certeza conseguiu enganar sua pobre esposa com sua boa aparência e charme falso.

― Ele era casado?

― Sim. A esposa de McLaggen morreu muitos anos atrás, provavelmente em consequência do longo tempo em que o marido a deixou trancada dentro de uma das torres do castelo. ― a castanha ergueu a cabeça, desejando que os aposentos não estivessem tão escuros para que pudesse julgar a reação de Malfoy. ― Ele ficará furioso quando descobrir que eu escolhi outro homem para marido.

― McLaggen realmente acreditava que você pudesse escolhê-lo?

Hermione riu diante do tom cético do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

― Sim. Tenho certeza que esperava ser o escolhido porque se considera o máximo. Também julgava que eu iria preferir um rosto que já me fosse familiar.

― E você está longe de ter optado por um rosto que lhe era familiar.

― Estou mesmo ― ela concordou, achando a pilhéria partilhada com o marido quase... apreciável.

*.*.*.*.*

Não demorou muito para o bom humor de Hermione azedar e quando entrou nos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho, à hora do jantar, estava furiosa. A escuridão que lhe parecera de pouca importância de manhã, agora pesava em seus ombros como um manto negro e ameaçador.

Sem dar uma palavra, sentou-se à mesa, diante da figura protegida pelas sombras.

― Minha lady ― Malfoy cumprimentou-a com delicadeza.

― Meu lorde. ― ela não disse mais nada e se serviu de uma posta de peixe sem vontade, odiando aquele jogo de gato e rato. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada assim. Seu pai e seus irmãos haviam sido frios e distantes, porém nunca a tinham manipulado por pura diversão, enquanto permaneciam escondidos nas trevas. Quisera poder ficar de pé e enfrentá-lo face a face, em vez de se submeter às sombras.

O silêncio se estendeu durante toda a refeição. Só se ouviam os ruídos dos talheres e das respirações dos cachorros deitados aos pés do dono. A castanha sentia-se terrivelmente oprimida. Mesmo quando jantava em seus aposentos, em Belvry, quase nunca comia só. Se nenhum dos convidados lhe fazia companhia, podia contar com presença das servas. Enquanto aqui, um solitário Filch trazia as bandejas e se retirava, deixando-os na mais completa escuridão. Hermione tinha a impressão de estar enterrada viva, com a sombra de um demônio a espreitá-la.

A sensação inquietante crescia pouco a pouco, fazendo-a pensar como julgara possível apreciar um minuto sequer ao lado do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Ele devia ser tão sinistro quanto as histórias de Molly o pintavam além de inteligente, para arrancar tantas informações dela como o conseguira na hora do almoço.

Tinha ódio de si mesma por ter sido ingênua a ponto de falar livremente sobre sua família e McLaggen. Qual teria sido o objetivo de Malfoy? O que ele poderia querer? Talvez utilizar as informações para puni-la por causa do casamento desastroso? Ou quem sabe seu marido tinha outras ideias diabólicas em mente?

Como seu marido devia ter rido de seus planos entusiasmados para colocar o castelo em ordem! Ele lhe dera carta branca para tomar qualquer iniciativa, sabendo muito bem que nada poderia ser feito... Que ódio!

A voz terrível interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos.

― O jantar está gostoso. Também notei um sabor diferente no pão.

Hermione recusou-se a responder ao elogio.

― Você fez um bom trabalho na cozinha.

Era óbvio que Malfoy esperava uma resposta, mas ela preferia enfrentar as chamas do inferno a agradecer os cumprimentos.

― Sim ― foi a resposta curta e seca. Não diria mais nenhuma palavra. Se ele não soubesse nada sobre seus sentimentos ou desejos, não teria como magoá-la, assim como fizera hoje cedo. Agora, quanto a outros tipos de mágoas e outras maneiras de infligi-las, melhor nem pensar.

Só queria terminar a refeição e sair dali. Uma vez de volta ao seu quarto, poderia começar a traçar uma nova árvore genealógica, com ancestrais comuns ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. Quando acordara, pensara ser possível colocar Dunmurrow nos eixos antes de ir embora, porém tudo o que queria neste momento era conseguir a anulação do casamento o mais breve possível.

― Como foi a sua tarde? ― indagou interessado.

Aquela pergunta, feita num tom tranquilo, afastou sua resolução de permanecer em silêncio por água abaixo.

― Você sabe muito bem como foi a minha tarde ― ela respondeu entre os dentes, mal controlando a fúria. ― Molly não conseguiu convencer mulher alguma da aldeia a trabalhar aqui e muito menos a morar no castelo. Se você não aprovava os meus planos, por que não me disse? Por que permitir que eu me desse ao trabalho de imaginar soluções para Dunmurrow? Simplesmente para me humi1har? Você me despreza tanto assim? ― percebendo que sua voz traía toda a carga de emoção interior, fechou a boca para conter o desespero.

― Não a desprezo ― ele falou delicadamente.

― Não mesmo? Depois de tudo o que me fez passar hoje? E minha criada também. Molly voltou da aldeia mais apavorada do que antes porque os aldeões alimentaram os medos dela com histórias fantásticas. Eles pensam que você é um demônio!

― E você não?

― Não sou uma camponesa ignorante, alguém que nunca deu um passo além do próprio quintal. Sei que os cavaleiros costumam cultivar lendas sobre si mesmos para espalhar o terror no coração dos inimigos.

― Quer dizer então que você é imune ao terror?

― Não sou seu inimigo! Por acaso você acha que sim? ― quando o Cavaleiro Vermelho recusou-se a responder, a fúria de Hermione excedeu os limites. ― Estou cansada de seu desprezo, estou farta de seus deboches. Você devia ser grato por eu o ter escolhido! Pelo aspecto de Dunmurrow, o que lhe falta é uma castelã competente. E você tem essa castelã competente bem na sua frente! Eu cuidei do feudo de meu pai, antes e depois da morte dele. Orientei o administrador em todas as tarefas. Supervisionei pequenas obras, os trabalhos de criação de animais, o movimento da cozinha, da despensa, os serviços prestados pelo marceneiro... ― a castanha tinha perdido por completo o controle e as palavras se sucediam num tom exaltado. ― Cobrei aluguéis, resolvi problemas com a lei e administrei orçamentos para o feudo inteiro. Sou capaz de treinar um falcão, sei ler e escrever, jogo xadrez. E ainda dizem que possuo uma bela voz. Tudo isso além da larga soma de dinheiro que trouxe comigo como dote. Juro para você que qualquer outro homem se sentiria feliz em me ter como esposa.

O punho de Malfoy desceu sobre a mesa com violência, balançando pratos e talheres.

― Mas eu não sou qualquer outro homem ― ele gritou, levantando-se como uma fera enraivecida. ― E você sabia muito bem disso quando me obrigou a aceitar esse casamento. Pelos céus, não quero nenhuma esposa se metendo em meus assuntos!

Hermione levantou-se também e deu um passo para trás, para longe do alcance da ira. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, sentiu medo.

― Você não sabe nada sobre mim! Nada, sua mulher tola!

Ao perceber que o marido caminhava na sua direção, ela pensou em fugir, em correr para a porta em vez de enfrentar a figura sólida e enfurecida. Porém uma Granger não se acovarda nunca. Embora o coração batesse descompassado no peito, ficou firme, o queixo erguido.

Ao sentir as mãos fortes pegarem-na pelos braços, teve certeza de que seria sacudida como um galho seco de árvore. Apesar de atos de violência entre marido e mulher não serem incomuns, jamais imaginara que algo assim viesse a fazer parte da sua vida. Porém antes mesmo de conseguir abrir a boca para protestar, Malfoy puxou-a de encontro ao peito.

Os lábios masculinos, quentes e ávidos, uniram-se aos seus, tomando tudo, nada pedindo, transformando o medo de minutos atrás numa coisa muito diferente. Entretanto... bem devagar, o beijo foi se modificando, tornando-se mais suave e gentil. Embora ele a segurasse pelo pescoço para mantê-la prisioneira do abraço, a castanha sabia que o momento de fugir havia passado. Não tinha intenção alguma de escapar porque uma sensação estranha a fazia querer permanecer exatamente onde estava, colada ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. O beijo de Malfoy não era nem um pouco parecido ao de Diggle, nem um pouco parecido com o que sua imaginação a levara a crer.

Imersa na total escuridão, Hermione sentia-se viva apenas por causa do toque daqueles lábios. Ao sentir a pressão do polegar masculino em seu queixo, ela obedeceu ao pedido si1encioso sem pensar, deixando a língua imperiosa invadir sua boca.

Depois fechou os olhos e abandonou-se às emoções. As sombras que a cercavam eram como um castelo, assim como o peito forte e pulsante de encontro aos seus seios. Sem que pudesse resistir ao impulso, ergueu os braços e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, estreitando o abraço, isolando-os do mundo.

A língua dele, úmida e urgente, a impelia para além da razão, fazendo-a querer mais, muito mais. Quando ele a ergueu pela cintura, para que os quadris de ambos se tocassem, ela ouviu-o deixar escapar um murmúrio de prazer. Levada pelo instinto, tocou a língua masculina com a sua, ansiosa para experimentar o gosto do homem que o destino lhe impusera.

A reação de seu marido, um gemido baixo e intenso, fez seu sangue ferver nas veias. "Me leve com você, meu marido...", ela pensou, louca de paixão. "Me guie..."

― Hermione, Hermione... minha doce esposa.

A urgência contida na voz do Cavaleiro Vermelho, tão diferente da habitual, trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Mesmo não podendo lhe enxergar o rosto, sabia que Malfoy queria lhe dizer algo e procurava as palavras certas.

― Tenho que viver dessa maneira por razões pessoais ― ele falou afinal, ainda abraçando-a. ― Mas uma coisa lhe garanto. Você pode fazer o que quiser dentro deste castelo. Limpar, arrumar, mobiliar, providenciar reparos. Se as mulheres da aldeia não quiserem vir ajudá-la, traga os homens para fazer o serviço. E se eles se recusarem, diga-lhes que irei pessoalmente arrastá-los até aqui, para prestarem serviço ao lorde de Dunmurrow. Agora vá.

A suavidade do tom impediu que a ordem soasse rude, porém quando se afastou, foi como se o mundo se tornasse repentinamente gélido.

Ainda trêmula e atordoada pelo acontecido, a castanha deu alguns passos na direção da porta, mal percebendo que o Cavaleiro Vermelho lhe fizera enormes concessões.

Antes de sair, fitou a escuridão impenetrável, tentando acalmar as batidas descompassadas do coração. Só não sabia o que a assustava mais, o fato de Malfoy a ter dispensado ou a certeza de que na verdade não queria deixá-lo.


	7. Capítulo VI

Oi, oi povo! Bora ler mais um capítulo?

**Gaia-sama:** Será?... Só lendo para saber...

**Renata K:** Então... vai pensando nas possibilidades... E prestando atenção em alguns detalhes da história, não será tão difícil assim de descobrir o segredo do Draquinho...rs

**Guest:** Então... quando querem, rsrsrs O que posso dizer... Aguarde. ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs, uma boa leitura!

* * *

Hermione levantou-se na manhã seguinte sentindo-se estranhamente inquieta. Fora uma noite longa e insone. Ficara horas acordada, rolando na cama de um lado para o outro, incapaz de relaxar. Porém a ausência de Malfoy não lhe trouxera qualquer alívio, muito pelo contrário. Bastava pensar naquele beijo para seu sangue ferver nas veias e ela se perguntava se em vez de apreciar a ausência do marido, não devia se considerar insultada.

Sempre soubera que os homens a consideravam uma mulher atraente, embora tivesse passado a maior parte da vida tentando ignorar o fato. Estar à altura dos irmãos, ajudar o pai a administrar Belvry e ter seu sucesso reconhecido havia sido muito mais importante do que beleza física para a garota solitária, criada num ambiente marcadamente masculino. Sua família jamais dera qualquer importância à sua aparência e sim às suas habilidades de castelã.

Contudo outros homens costumavam valorizar qualidades superficiais, como beleza, por exemplo, e até manifestavam certas preferências. De repente a castanha se perguntou quais seriam as preferências de seu marido em relação ao sexo oposto. Talvez mulheres altas, morenas, de curvas generosas. Irritada consigo mesma, procurou ignorar os pensamentos. Não ligava a mínima para o Cavaleiro Vermelho ou as suas predileções!

A única coisa que lhe interessava agora eram as concessões que recebera. Tinha mil planos para o castelo. Na verdade Dunmurrow não seria tão ruim assim se Malfoy lhe desse carta branca para administrá-lo. E depois de ontem à noite, suspeitava que conseguiria obter sucesso na empreitada. Afinal ele parecera sofrer uma transformação durante o jantar. E que transformação! Num momento rugia como uma fera e no outro...

Sem que pudesse evitar o impulso, Hermione tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, lembrando-se do beijo apaixonado que haviam trocado. Como fora capaz de retribuir a carícia com tanto ardor? Pela primeira vez desde a celebração do casamento, perguntava-se o que estaria perdendo por não consumá-lo. Não; quanta tolice! Um beijo era uma coisa, dividir a cama com alguém era outra bastante diferente. Para completar, o Cavaleiro Vermelho também não podia ser considerado um homem comum, e sim um enigma, cuja face ou corpo sequer chegara a ver.

Ela estremeceu, mal conseguindo acreditar que, de livre e espontânea vontade, tivera coragem de abraçar um completo estranho. De repente a fama aterradora de Malfoy pareceu pesar sobre seus ombros como um manto insustentável. Entretanto, apesar de todos os boatos, Molly se enganara a respeito de um detalhe. O Cavaleiro Vermelho, definitivamente, não era uma sombra, mas sim de carne e osso. Podia testemunhar quanto a esse detalhe. Aliás, o contato daquele corpo sólido a deixara em fogo...

Irritada, Hermione procurou desviar o rumo dos pensamentos. Apesar dos beijos de barão não serem... detestáveis e apesar de lhe ter sido permitido fazer alterações no castelo, não se sentia pronta para colocar os planos de lado. Continuava determinada a provar sua falsa ascendência e conseguir a anulação do casamento. E quanto mais rápido melhor.

Enquanto isso trataria de colocar Dunmurrow nos eixos. Era o tipo de trabalho que sabia fazer com perfeição.

Se sua aparência física não agradava Malfoy, pouco podia fazer a respeito, porém mostraria suas qualidades de castelã. Eventualmente, mesmo o Cavaleiro Vermelho ficaria satisfeito com os seus esforços.

Não que desse qualquer importância à opinião do marido a seu respeito. Também não era por causa dele que decidiu colocar uma de suas roupas preferidas. Um vestido de veludo azul claro, com bordados num tom mais escuro na gola e nas mangas. O contraste do tecido com sua pele branca e cabelos castanhos realmente a favorecia. Seu pai, nunca dado a elogios, quando a vira naquele vestido pela primeira vez, dissera que o fazia pensar numa joia delicada encravada em cobre. Hermione ficara feliz porque sem um espelho onde pudesse se ver refletida, tinha apenas a opinião de terceiros para formar uma ideia quanto a própria aparência.

Depois de se vestir, ela chamou Molly para ajudá-la a arrumar os cabelos. Sendo agora uma mulher casada, seria mais adequado usar as longas tranças acobreadas presas ao redor da cabeça, e não soltas sobre as costas como era de seu costume. Já que pretendia ir até a aldeia, acabou se deixando convencer pela velha criada a usar um broche no alto da cabeça, embora normalmente considerasse o enfeite pomposo demais.

― Você está linda ― a senhora murmurou, os olhos brilhando de emoção. ― Se ao menos pudéssemos estar de volta à corte, aposto que todos os cavaleiros do reino iriam pedir sua mão ao rei Dumbledore.

― Mas só que não podemos voltar no tempo. Também continuaria sem me interessar por qualquer um deles. Jamais me arrumei de maneira especial para agradar um homem e não pretendo começar agora.

Por um momento a castanha imaginou se Molly não estaria provocando-a, acusando-a de se vestir de modo especial para impressionar o marido. A serva acabaria pensando que ela perdera a cabeça!

― Vou até a aldeia hoje. Também pretendo assumir meu papel de castelã de Dunmurrow, com todas as obrigações que o cargo implica ― Hermione se apressou a explicar, como se assim justificasse a escolha do traje.

― Você pode estar parecendo uma rainha, minha lady como na verdade está. Porém, por mais que tente, não conseguirá fazer os aldeões mudarem de ideia. Eles dizem que o Cavaleiro Vermelho recebeu Dunmurrow como premio e que passou dois anos inteiros lutando ao lado do rei Dumbledore, vindo visitar a propriedade apenas uma vez. Dizem também que ao voltar para cá, o Cavaleiro Vermelho se trancou dentro do castelo e daqui não saiu mais desde então. Enquanto o lugar se transforma em ruínas, o barão continua às voltas com feitiçarias. Dizem que...

― Psiu! ― a jovem cortou-a impaciente. ― Sei muito bem o que todos dizem e pensam a respeito de Malfoy, mas precisamos de ajuda para colocar o castelo em ordem e pretendo consegui-la. Você duvida de que eu seja capaz de obter o que quero?

Molly sacudiu a cabeça vagarosamente, dividida entre o desespero que a situação lhe causava e a lealdade à sua senhora.

― Bem, não vou forçá-la a nada. Você pode ficar aqui enquanto vou à aldeia sozinha. O que foi agora? ― ela indagou, percebendo que a serva retorcia as mãos sem parar, os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

― Pense no que vou lhe dizer, minha lady. Eu poderia acompanhá-la e juntas daríamos um jeito de fugir desse lugar amaldiçoado.

― Edith! Me faça o favor de parar com essas bobagens. Estamos aqui e aqui vamos ficar, a menos que aconteça um fato novo, capaz de alterar as circunstâncias. Na verdade sinto-me chocada por você pensar que uma Granger seria capaz de fugir de um desafio.

― Então você considera o barão Malfoy um... um desafio?

― Claro que não! Estou me referindo ao castelo e à possibilidade de transformá-lo num local habitável. Não há nada de errado com limpeza, pintura e pequenos reparos.

― E quanto a Malfoy?

Hermione descartou-o com um gesto impaciente de mãos.

― Ele ficará contente de nos deixar cuidar de nosso trabalho.

Deixando a criada totalmente apalermada com o comentário; a castanha saiu depressa do quarto.

Embora ansiosa para chegar ao salão principal, foi obrigada a andar devagar por causa da quase total escuridão. Durante todo o trajeto, procurava se convencer de que seu entusiasmo devia-se apenas às melhorias que planejava fazer no castelo e não tinha nada a ver com o Cavaleiro Vermelho. De qualquer forma, tremia de antecipação só de pensar que talvez ele a estivesse aguardando lá embaixo. Quem sabe seu marido decidira levá-la a aldeia, tanto para cumprir a promessa de que trariam servos para Dunmurrow quanto para passar algum tempo ao seu lado?

Ao descobrir que o salão estava vazio, à exceção do sempre-presente Filch, não conseguiu evitar uma pontada de decepção.

― Meu marido não vem se encontrar comigo?

― Ele está ocupado com outras coisas urgentes, minha lady. Pediu que eu a acompanhasse à aldeia.

― Então vamos ― ela respondeu secamente, incapaz de disfarçar a frustração. Na verdade o servo, apesar de taciturno, era uma pessoa educada e cortês. O problema é que parecia onipresente.

Em vez de ficar impressionada com a aparente habilidade do senhor, sentia-se tentada a culpá-lo pelo estado deplorável em que o castelo se encontrava. Um homem, por mais competente que fosse, não podia dar conta de tudo sozinho. Mesmo ela, com todos os seus talentos de castelã, fora forçada a delegar responsabilidades a terceiros. Seria bom que Filch aprendesse a fazer o mesmo.

*.*.*.*.*

Dunney não ficava muito distante e, para seu prazer, a aldeia em nada lembrava a atmosfera sinistra do castelo. Quando se espalhou a notícia de que a esposa do Cavaleiro Vermelho iria passar por ali, as pessoas começaram a chegar às portas e janelas das casas para dar uma espiada. A princípio os olhares frios e desconfiados a incomodavam, porém, gradualmente, o humor dos aldeões pareceu se alterar.

Hermione sorriu de leve ao ouvir os murmúrios cheios de admiração sobre a sua aparência. Embora fosse o tipo de coisa a que não desse importância, se a beleza de seu rosto podia ajudá-la a conquistar um pouco da atenção dessas pessoas, iria aproveitar a vantagem. Quando um grupo de crianças aproximou-se do seu cavalo, ela os brindou com um sorriso radiante.

― Você é mesmo a mulher do Cavaleiro Vermelho? ― perguntou um menininho, mais ousado do que os outros.

― Sou sim. Qual o seu nome?

― James ― o garoto respondeu orgulhoso. ― E esta é minha irmã Lily.

Uma menininha, de cabelos longos e ruivos, saiu de trás do irmão.

― Você é uma feiticeira? ― a criança indagou ofegante.

― Claro que não!

Apesar do olhar furioso de James, a menina resolveu continuar.

― Mas você se casou com ele... com o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

― Preste atenção no que vou lhe dizer Lily, e todos vocês também. ― Hermione ergueu a cabeça e aumentou o tom de voz para que não ficassem dúvidas quanto às suas palavras. ― O barão Malfoy não é nenhum demônio, ou uma criatura do mal. É apenas um ser humano de carne e osso, como qualquer um de vocês. As histórias que se contam a respeito dele não passam de tolices e seu único objetivo é assustar os inimigos de Dunmurrow. Vocês estão sob a proteção do Cavaleiro Vermelho e não têm motivos para temê-lo.

― Você não sente medo dele? ― Lily insistiu, os olhos castanhos arregalados.

― Não tenho medo de homem algum. E muito menos do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

O burburinho excitado que se seguiu às suas palavras era um bom sinal, a castanha pensou satisfeita. Se os aldeões manifestavam opiniões diferentes era porque algumas das pessoas acreditavam no que acabara de dizer. Apesar de saber que seria impossível fazê-los mudar de ideia do dia para a noite, conseguira plantar a semente da dúvida.

Chateada por não ter se lembrado de trazer doces para distribuir à criançada, ela atirou várias moedas, ouvindo-os gritar o nome da castelã de Dunmurrow cheios de prazer. Se pudesse conquistar a simpatia dos adultos com igual facilidade e levá-los para o castelo...

Para sua surpresa, Ginevra, uma jovem senhora viúva, mãe de James e Lily, foi a primeira a se manifestar. Dizendo-se à beira da miséria desde que perdera o companheiro, aceitou assumir o cargo de cozinheira de Dunmurrow. Logo o irmão de Ginevra e sua esposa, mais um garoto órfão, decidiram ir também. Um grupo pequeno é verdade, mas melhor do que ninguém. Ao ouvir murmúrios de que aqueles que cruzassem os portões do castelo não seriam vistos no mundo dos vivos outra vez, Hermione perdeu a paciência.

― Quanta bobagem! Pretendo que essas pessoas me ajudem no trabalho de fazer esta aldeia florescer. Vocês a verão aqui de novo amanhã mesmo, quando vierem ao mercado. Agora prestem atenção. Todos os que quiserem prosperar associando-se a Dunmurrow fiquem avisados de uma coisa: não difamem meu marido! Não o caluniem!

Ela puxou as rédeas do cavalo e afastou-se devagar, imponente como uma rainha, certa de que começara bem o lento processo de conquistar a confiança dos aldeões.

Eles teriam muito sobre o que falar e amanhã, quando mandasse aqueles que a seguiam de volta ao mercado, ficaria provado que o lorde não era nenhum demônio.

Satisfeita consigo mesma, a castanha deu uma olhada furtiva na direção de Filch e surpreendeu-se ao notar que o servo a observava atentamente. O homem parecia desaprovar seu pequeno discurso de minutos atrás. Talvez ela tivesse se excedido um pouco. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ficar de boca fechada o tempo inteiro.

Afinal, quem era ela para defender o Cavaleiro Vermelho se desde que chegara a Dunmurrow, sequer lhe conseguira ver o rosto?

No final das contas, o saldo do dia foi positivo. A nova cozinheira logo assumiu os afazeres domésticos e providenciou uma refeição adequada para todos. Depois do almoço, Hermione os liderou na tarefa de limpar o salão principal.

Quando Filch veio chamá-la para jantar, seu vestido estava empoeirado e as tranças caíam desalinhadas sobre as costas. Seus esforços para parecer bonita haviam sido em vão, porém sentia-se cansada demais para se importar.

Malfoy parecia de mau humor, portanto sua aparência descuidada não iria fazer a menor diferença aos olhos do marido. De qualquer maneira, a não ser um gato, nenhum ser vivo poderia distinguir. o que quer que fosse dentro da escuridão reinante. Não era de se estranhar que o Cavaleiro Vermelho não a considerasse atraente já que nem se dera ao trabalho de querer vê-la à luz do dia. O fato a irritava profundamente, contudo sentia-se tão feliz com os progressos feitos na recuperação do castelo que preferia não se deixar incomodar pelo silêncio pesado e sufocante.

Mesmo não sendo uma pessoa de natureza falante, Hermione sentiu prazer em relatar os sucessos do dia. Animada, contou sobre a resistência inicial dos aldeões, sobre a maneira calorosa como as crianças a tinham recebido e sobre as pessoas que trouxera para trabalhar no castelo.

― Já é um começo, meu lorde.

Ignorando os murmúrios sem entusiasmo do barão, ela foi em frente, ansiosa para expor seus planos de estreitar os laços entre Dunmurrow e a aldeia.

― Assim que os aldeões se convencerem de que você não costuma comer gente no jantar se prontificarão a trabalhar aqui.

― E como você pode ter certeza de que eu não como pessoas? ― o barão indagou, num tom frio e ameaçador.

De repente ela se lembrou das histórias estranhas que insistiam em persegui-lo e da atmosfera sinistra que a rodeava. Entretanto estava de muito bom humor para se deixar abater com facilidade.

― Como posso ter certeza? Simplesmente porque você ainda não me comeu ― respondeu rindo.

Ruídos estranhos ecoaram pelos aposentos. Depois de alguns segundos a castanha percebeu que o barão tossia forte.

― Você se engasgou? ― antes mesmo de terminar a frase, levantou-se preocupada.

― Não foi nada. Pode se sentar.

Mais tranquila, ela voltou a atenção para a conversa.

― Estive pensando nos preparativos para o Natal. Uma comemoração adequada, com todas as honras, acabará conquistando os aldeões de uma vez por todas. Também teremos tempo suficiente para organizar uma pequena ceia. Vamos precisar de especiarias para o bolo de gengibre e também para o bolo de frutas. Nosso estoque está baixo, mas creio que será possível darmos um jeito. Será um longo caminho até ganharmos a confiança deles, meu lorde.

― Hermione ― a voz de Malfoy não guardava nada da reserva habitual, o que imediatamente lhe prendeu a atenção. Era algo tão pequenino, ser chamada pelo nome de batismo... Ainda assim sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrê-la de alto a baixo.

― Sim, meu lorde?

― Draco. Meu nome é Draco.

― Draco... - ela repetiu devagar. Gostava do som, assim como gostava da maneira como a palavra deslizava em sua língua. Ao se lembrar de como as línguas de ambos tinham se encontrado no dia anterior, a castanha corou violentamente, grata pela escuridão protetora. Será que Malfoy iria beijá-la de novo? Só de pensar na possibilidade ficava em fogo, imagens sensuais dançando selvagens em sua mente.

Chocada consigo mesma, percebeu que queria ser beijada. Na verdade, queria o marido por inteiro. Ele não passava de uma silhueta enorme, sempre imersa nas sombras, um mistério que não conseguia decifrar. Mas apesar dos perigos, não conseguia resistir. Queria só mais um beijo...

Inspirando fundo, Hermione cerrou os punhos sobre o colo e aguardou imóvel.

Os cães haviam parado de se remexer e com certeza deviam estar deitados aos pés de Malfoy. Aos pés de Draco. Draco. Embora repetisse aquele nome silenciosamente, como um pedido, uma súplica, seu objeto de desejo permanecia indiferente aos seus pensamentos ousados.

― Você falou que sabe cantar bem ― ele disse de repente. ― Se importaria de exibir esse talento?

― Claro que não. ― oh, Deus, por que se sentia assim, toda trêmula por dentro? Não era possível que estivesse sedenta das atenções do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Só podia ter bebido vinho demais durante a refeição. Além de tudo, o dia havia sido longo e cansativo. Isso explicava o tumulto interior... Ou será que não?

Com muito esforço, conseguiu acompanhar o que Malfoy dizia agora.

― Estou pensando em mandar Filch chamar o garoto que chegou da aldeia hoje para acompanhá-la. Ouvi-o tocar flauta algumas horas atrás.

― Você acha que seria sensato? ― talvez fosse melhor evitar que o garoto penetrasse nos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Depois do sucesso relativo obtido naquela manhã, detestaria que rumores sobre a figura ameaçadora do lorde chegassem à aldeia.

― Não, não creio que seria sensato. Embora esteja certo de que você não hesitaria em defender minha honra dos que tentam me caluniar.

Ela enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos. Então o servo repetira suas palavras aos ouvidos do barão.

― Será que alguma vez já lhe ocorreu, esposa, de que gosto das histórias contadas a meu respeito como uma maneira de manter as pessoas afastadas da minha porta?

― Mas por que, meu lorde?

― Draco.

― Draco ― ela repetiu, seduzida pelo poder daquela voz profunda. ― Por quê?

― Não importa o porquê. Agradeço sua lealdade e suas boas intenções, mas deixe as coisas como estão. Agora que você conseguiu trazer algumas pessoas até o castelo, vamos fazer uso delas. Filch!

O servo apareceu imediatamente, como se não tivesse mais nada a fazer na vida a não ser aguardar ser chamado do lado de fora dos aposentos do barão. Minutos depois o rapazinho sentava-se diante do fogo. Talvez pensando que os recém-casados preferissem as sombras quando estavam juntos, ele não estranhou a ausência de velas e tocou com prazer.

Hermione cantou antigas baladas de amor, uma depois da outra. Draco sempre pedia por mais, até que ela se viu obrigada a parar, à beira da exaustão. Nunca pensara que faria um sucesso tão grande. Seu marido podia não apreciá-la, porém não tinha dúvidas de que ele gostava da sua voz.

Malfoy não fora muito efusivo nos elogios é verdade. Contudo soubera como reverenciá-la através do silêncio absoluto e das poucas palavras de admiração. Em sua vida recebera agrados antes, mas nenhum deles fora mais sincero.

*.*.*.*.*

Draco ficara encantado. Bem depois de Hermione ter se retirado, ele continuara ouvindo os sons melodiosos. Jamais escutara algo tão belo ou tão doce. Quando Filch voltou, encontrou o barão sentado no mesmo lugar, uma expressão absorta no rosto viril.

― Ela acendeu tocheiros no salão principal ― o servo comentou. ― As sombras foram banidas e as pessoas que vieram da aldeia hoje estão agora estendendo os catres para passar a noite.

― E então? ― Malfoy não conseguia disfarçar a irritação. O servo soubera estragar o clima perfeito que sua esposa criara através da música.

― E então você tem um lugar a menos para andar dentro da sua própria casa. Além de mais pessoas abrigando-se sob os tetos do castelo.

― E então? Qual o problema? Simplesmente começou o fim, como eu sabia que iria começar um dia.

― Sim, meu lorde, começou. Mas o que acontecerá com sua lady?

Sua lady. As palavras do criado tinham um peso quase insuportável. Embora pudesse lhe parecer estranho, Hermione era sua esposa. O que aconteceria com ela quando o mundo viesse bater à sua porta? O mundo do qual durante meses tentava se manter afastado? Não se sentia preparado para pensar no assunto.

Praguejando entre os dentes, Malfoy fez sinal para que Filch se retirasse. Por que iria se importar com o que acontecesse à mulher responsável pela sua ruína? A mulher que invadira sua escuridão sem qualquer pudor?

Draco tinha consciência de tudo isso, assim como sabia ser a castanha a culpada de sua futura condenação. Entretanto apesar dos graves problemas que o aguardavam, só conseguia pensar na voz maravilhosa, suave como a de um anjo vindo dos céus para lhe aquecer o frio da alma.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione deixou que Molly a ajudasse a entrar na pequena banheira. Depois de um dia inteiro passado inspecionando a leiteira e os campos, estava ansiosa para se livrar da sujeira. Suspirando fundo, pegou o sabonete e começou a ensaboar-se. Não havia nada como um delicioso banho quente.

Sua satisfação era ainda maior porque a serva parecia tranquila. Finalmente Molly aceitara mudar-se para o próprio quarto e já não falava tanto sobre abandonarem Dunmurrow de uma hora para a outra.

― É bom vê-la alegre outra vez ― a castanha comentou.

― Hum... Não posso dizer que esteja feliz aqui e também não confio naquele demônio vermelho. Mas vendo como ele a trata bem e como lhe deu permissão para dirigir o castelo... E, suponho que por enquanto eu vou ficar aqui.

Ela sorriu, sabendo que a criada jamais pensara em abandoná-la. Entregando-se ao calor da água que a aquecia até aos ossos, Hermione percebeu que na verdade sentia-se bastante contente. Era uma ideia estranha, pois jamais julgara possível encontrar motivos para satisfação dentro daquelas quatro paredes e muito menos que o papel de lady de Dunmurrow pudesse lhe dar prazer. Contudo... aqui estava, ronronando como uma gata depois de um longo e proveitoso dia.

Apesar da hostilidade inicial, Draco acabara deixando-a ocupar a posição de castelã, algo que lhe pertencia por direito, e até concordara com as reformas que pretendia implantar. Molly tinha razão. Sua vida sempre girara em torno da administração de um castelo e era entregando-se às responsabilidades e cuidando de todos os detalhes que se sentia próxima à realização pessoal.

Dunmurrow talvez não fosse tão grande quanto Belvry, porém as mudanças ali necessárias representavam um desafio. Felizmente, no momento, Belvry estava entregue aos cuidados de um empregado de confiança, alguém capaz de dar conta da administração durante uns poucos meses. Quem sabe quando chegasse a primavera ela poderia fazer uma visita...

― Uma única coisa posso dizer sobre aquele homem. Pelo menos ele sabe como agradá-la. Embora que com os seus poderes diabólicos não deva ser uma tarefa tão difícil assim. ― a senhora colocou um vestido limpo sobre a cama antes de continuar. ― Fico feliz que você esteja se adaptando tão bem, minha lady, mas...

― Mas o quê?

― Às vezes acho que você não está feliz de verdade, minha lady, que esse seu bom humor é apenas o resultado de alguma feitiçaria.

― Que bobagem é essa agora?

A velha criada retorcia as mãos nervosa, sem saber como se explicar.

― O barão não lançou feitiços em você, não é? Tenho medo que o próprio demônio a tenha... hipnotizado!

Se não fosse pela expressão desolada de Molly, ela teria caído na risada.

― Pare de se preocupar à toa. Malfoy não me enfeitiçou.

Farta de ouvir comentários tolos, Hermione fechou os olhos e procurou relaxar. Qual o problema se o Cavaleiro Vermelho se diluísse em sombras? Ou se colocasse penas na cabeça e dançasse à luz do luar? Desde que ela fizesse o que quisesse, o resto não tinha importância... Na verdade poderia ter acabado presa a um homem muito menos de seu agrado do que Draco Malfoy.

Barão McLaggen, o tal vizinho viúvo, imediatamente veio à sua mente. Ainda se lembrava como o cavaleiro pomposo e arrogante tratara a primeira esposa. A pobre coitada passara anos trancada numa torre, afastada do mundo, enquanto o marido se deitava com uma amante após a outra.

Ou então poderia estar às voltas com o barão Dearborn, cujo olhar frio parecia mais malevolente do que a escuridão de Dunmurrow. Isso sem contar Diggle, com seus lábios gordos e molhados... a castanha estremeceu, cheia de repugnância.

― Pelo menos o Cavaleiro Vermelho não espera que você lhe dê banho ― Molly falou, obrigando-a a interromper o curso dos pensamentos.

Hermione nada respondeu. Que a serva pensasse o que quisesse. Simplesmente recusava-se a discutir a intimidade, ou a falta dela, reinante em seu casamento com quem quer que fosse.

A senhora jamais saberia o quanto seu comentário fora acurado. Draco não lhe pedia para executar qualquer tarefa em geral associada ao papel de esposa, desde a mais banal até a mais íntima. E embora devesse se sentir grata pela distância que os separava, por algum motivo que não conseguia entender, sentia-se decepcionada.

Olhando para o próprio corpo nu na banheira, não havia como negar o óbvio. Suas formas estavam longe de ser opulentas. Sempre fora magra, esguia, os seios pequenos. Talvez Malfoy preferisse o contrário... Nunca em sua vida tentara parecer desejável aos olhos de um homem, entretanto tivera muitos admiradores. Seus irmãos quase precisavam colocá-los para fora de Belvry a pontapés. E durante a recente visita a Dumbledore, vira-se cercada de cavaleiros ansiosos para cortejá-la. Aliás, todos deram a impressão de cobiçar suas terras com o mesmo ardor com que cobiçavam seu corpo.

O que fazer para despertar a atenção de um homem? Vira muitas damas vestidas em rendas e sedas, lançando olhares lânguidos na direção daqueles a quem pretendiam conquistar, os seios fartos empinados para o alto, expostos em decotes profundos. Porém essas táticas de nada adiantariam na escuridão dos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Draco seria incapaz de enxergá-la. Ele nunca chegava perto o suficiente... exceto uma vez...

A castanha corou ao pensar no beijo que haviam trocado. Lembrava-se dos mínimos detalhes da carícia inesperada e saboreava o episódio como se degustasse um vinho raro. O calor que se espalhava por suas entranhas agora não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura da água. Mas como qualquer outra lembrança, estava começando a desbotar. Às vezes se perguntava se não fora somente um sonho, Será que aquele beijo realmente acontecera dias atrás? Sem que conseguisse conter o impulso, Hermione levou os dedos aos lábios, como se tentasse recapturar a sensação deliciosa. Então, irritada com a própria tolice, mergulhou a cabeça na água e pôs-se a lavar os cabelos.

Ao terminar o banho, Molly lhe entregou um dos belos vestidos que trouxera de Belvry. Fosse por uma simples questão de satisfação pessoal ou mera curiosidade, estava decidida a causar a melhor das impressões no jantar daquela noite.

O vestido de veludo grená tinha um corpete justo que evidenciava a linha dos seios com ousadia. Um pingente de ouro descansava sobre o colo branco, chamando ainda mais atenção para o decote. Para completar, uma tiara, também de ouro, nos cabelos. Na escuridão dos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho, a castanha o fitou provocante enquanto jantavam, procurando agir de maneira sensual e encantadora. Entretanto Draco parecia indiferente, completamente alheio às suas tentativas de sedução.

Para complicar ainda mais, ele sequer dava mostras de que a fitava. Por que se dar ao trabalho de parecer bonita e desejável? Molly com certeza iria reprová-la por procurar despertar a atenção de um homem que se escondia nas sombras como um leproso... ou algo pior... Se tivesse um pingo de bom senso, ela devia cair de joelhos e agradecer a Deus por Malfoy deixá-la em paz! Hermione empurrou o prato para o lado, esforçando-se para acreditar que sua inquietação e frustração eram devidas à mudança da lua e nada tinham a ver com certos desejos inconfessáveis.

Ainda assim, quando Draco falou, o tom baixo e profundo da voz deixou-a inteiramente arrepiada.

― Você vai cantar para mim esta noite?

― Se você quiser. Devo chamar o garoto para tocar flauta?

― Não é preciso. Sua voz é tão bela que dispensa acompanhamento.

Feliz com o cumprimento, a jovem cantou uma canção atrás da outra. A sua favorita era uma balada de amor, triste e doce. E foi com essa música que ela deu a noite por encerrada.

― Você não vai cantar mais nenhuma? ― Draco perguntou sem disfarçar o desaponto.

― Por hoje é só. Ou amanhã estarei mais rouca do que uma gralha.

― Está bem. De qualquer maneira já é muito tarde pode se retirar.

De repente ela se deu conta de que estavam inteiramente a sós, envoltos pela escuridão. Nada do músico ou mesmo de Filch. Hermione levantou-se, porém em vez de caminhar para a porta, deu um passo na direção do marido. Um dos cães rosnou baixo.

― Que foi?

― Quero apenas dar boa noite, meu lorde. ― nervosa, ela passou a língua pelos lábios secos, o sangue latejando nas veias. E claro que suas palavras podiam ser interpretadas de muitas maneiras, e na verdade isso não a preocupava nem um pouco. Ousada por natureza, sentia-se mais afoita e atrevida do que nunca, levada por sensações estranhas, que não sabia como explicar.

― Boa noite, esposa.

Por um momento a castanha ficou imóvel, confusa, incapaz de acreditar que havia acabado de ser mandada embora. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada assim. Então virou-se e saiu, odiando-se por tentar ganhar um beijo de alguém como o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Enquanto seguia Filch até seu quarto, não parava de se recriminar por ter tido coragem de agir de modo tão tolo. Estaria mesmo interessada em partilhar uma certa intimidade com Malfoy, quando poucas noites atrás experimentara o terror mais profundo diante da possibilidade de ser abraçada? Não. Sim. Ah, Deus, já não sabia de mais nada. Até então sempre se considerara uma pessoa decidida, capaz de enxergar a realidade com clareza. Agora as sombras do castelo pareciam ter alterado sua capacidade de raciocinar!

O fato é que gostara do beijo. Draco não era nenhum demônio. Suas mãos não possuíam garras. seus caninos não eram pontiagudos, nem seus olhos irradiavam faíscas avermelhadas. Também apreciava a voz profunda, controlada e estranhamente reconfortante.

Hermione suspirou fundo, insegura a respeito de tudo. Tinha certeza apenas de uma coisa. Depois de uns poucos dias de casada, o Cavaleiro. Vermelho tornara-se muito mais atraente do que assustador.


	8. Capítulo VII

Oi, oi povo! Bora ler mais um capítulo?

**Gaia-sama:** Então... se te contar, perde a graça. Vai juntando as peças, logo você descobrirá ^^

**Karinepira:** Pois é... Agora me diga, alguém não ficaria? Ainda mais sendo esse loiro metido a gostosão? rs

**Aninha:** Já falei que me divirto com seus comentários? Pois é, eles são ótimos! É como disse para a Karinepira, tem como resistir? rsrsrs

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs, uma boa leitura!

* * *

Depois que Hermione saiu, Draco continuou sentado, imerso na escuridão, analisando o comportamento da esposa. Desde que a recebera em Dunmurrow, passara a viver apenas para aqueles breves encontros durante o almoço e o jantar, mesmo tendo consciência de que cortejava o perigo. A verdade é que não conseguia agir de outro modo. Evitar a presença dela seria como cessar de respirar. Aos seus olhos, ela se tornara o símbolo da própria vida. Se um dia ele pensara em cavalgar ao encontro da morte, hoje descobria que queria viver. Apesar de tudo, queria viver.

A voz suave, o perfume doce e feminino, o atraíam de maneira irresistível. Adorava ouvi-la falar, com seu jeito calmo e eficiente, sobre as tarefas desempenhadas ao longo do dia. Durante aquelas conversas, quase chegava a acreditar que eram marido e mulher de fato e que ele era um homem como qualquer outro. Embora soubesse que seria impossível continuar como estavam indefinidamente, não tinha forças para reverter a situação.

Uma batida repentina à porta obrigou-o a mudar o rumo dos pensamentos.

― Entre ― ordenou, esperando Filch.

Ao perceber que não se tratava do servo e sim de um de seus vassalos, sentiu-se mais animado.

Em duas passadas largas foi ao encontro do homem que lutara ao seu lado inúmeras vezes, do homem que agora treinava seus soldados e cuidava das suas terras, o homem a quem considerava seu melhor amigo.

― Você demorou a vir! ― exclamou, dando um tapa forte e cordial nas costas de Blaise.

― Pelo visto, demorei muito mesmo. No momento em que coloquei os pés na aldeia, fiquei sabendo das novidades sobre o seu casamento. Que história é essa?

― É verdade, estou casado. Graças a uma manobra de Dumbledore.

― Você deve estar brincando!

― E por que deveria brincar com um assunto sério?

― O que sua noiva disse? Ela sabe de tudo?

― Não! ― Malfoy respondeu secamente. ― Não sabe e nem vai descobrir.

― Mas como você conseguirá esconder um segredo desses? ― Blaise parecia realmente assombrado.

― Como sempre fiz. Não se preocupe com isso. ― de súbito ele queria que seu vassalo estivesse em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali, em Dunmurrow. Também experimentava um sentimento estranho de posse em relação à esposa, Que ninguém ousasse questionar aquela união; nem mesmo Blaise!

Num esforço para controlar a raiva e fixar os pensamentos em questões mais produtivas, Draco mudou de assunto.

― Que notícias você me traz das minhas terras e dos meus homens?

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione vestiu uma de suas roupas mais velhas. Tinha muito trabalho a fazer hoje. Além do mais, se estivesse bem ou mal vestida ninguém iria reparar mesmo. Muito menos seu marido. A escuridão os impedia de enxergarem um ao outro. Aliás, se Filch não a acompanhasse até a porta dos aposentos do barão, poderia fazer as refeições nua em pelo e Draco nada notaria!

A ideia ridícula a fez sorrir. Até perceber que o contrário também poderia acontecer. Com o rosto em fogo, a castanha tentou imaginar aquele homem enorme sem uma única peça de roupa no corpo. Oh, Deus, não era possível que estivesse gastando tanto tempo e energia pensando no Cavaleiro Vermelho, em especial de maneira tão imprópria. Determinada a afastá-lo da mente, terminou de se arrumar e preparou-se para enfrentar as tarefas que a aguardavam. Não valia a pena alimentar ilusões, principalmente depois de ontem à noite, quando Malfoy deixara claro que não a desejava. A rejeição sofrida continuava a incomodá-la.

Rejeição sofrida? Ela inspirou fundo, chocada com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Não era possível que estivesse chateada com o fato de Draco ter lhe negado um beijo. Não era possível que se sentisse ansiosa por um simples toque do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Talvez Molly tivesse razão quando dissera que ela havia sido enfeitiçada...

Precisava admitir que pensava em Malfoy com uma frequência assustadora. E o pior é que lembrava-se muito bem de como praticamente implorara por um beijo de boa noite. Quem sabe não agira assim por estar sob os efeitos de algum encantamento e, portanto, fora de si?

Uma poção do amor? Hermione riu ao tentar imaginar a figura alta do marido diluindo ervas estranhas no seu cálice de vinho ou então espalhando pós desconhecidos sobre a sua comida. Não, Draco nunca faria isso simplesmente porque não parecia ter o mínimo interesse em ganhar a atenção da esposa!

Só podia estar ficando maluca por se deixar influenciar pelas suspeitas ridículas de Molly. A cada dia que passava a serva aparecia com uma nova história de horror sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho, entretanto, desde que pusera os pés em Dunmurrow, nunca o vira usar os tais poderes da magia negra. Draco jamais mencionara feitiçarias, exceto em tom de brincadeira, e se no castelo existia um lugar oculto, para a prática de bruxarias, também nada tinha descoberto até agora.

Cansada de trançar os cabelos, a castanha abaixou as mãos e soltou os fios. Por que se dar ao trabalho de fazer um penteado quando ninguém em Dunmurrow iria fazer a distinção entre um penteado próprio às mulheres casadas e outro típico de solteiras? Se a verdade fosse dita, continuava a mesma donzela virgem de meses atrás. Olhando-se no espelho mais uma vez, fechou a porta do quarto e foi ao encontro de Molly.

Encontrou a serva na cozinha, uma expressão irritada no rosto.

― Mandei as duas aldeãs para Dunney, minha lady, como você pediu. Embora eu ache que uma única pessoa poderia muito bem fazer as compras no mercado sozinha.

― Será bom para os aldeões ver as duas mulheres juntas. Um sinal de que não há nada para temer. ― olhou ao redor, satisfeita com as modificações do salão Principal. As paredes haviam sido pintadas, o assoalho esfregado e um fogo aconchegante brilhava na lareira de pedras. Estava ansiosa para exibir seus feitos. ― Que tal se preparássemos uma ceia de natal? Apesar do pouco estoque de alimentos nas despensas, poderíamos mandar vir mantimentos de Belvry. Seria uma boa maneira de atrair as pessoas da aldeia para o castelo, você não acha? ― mentalmente ela fez as contas de quantas mesas a mais precisaria colocar no salão para acomodar a todos com conforto. Porém ao fitar a criada, percebeu que a senhora não estava tão de acordo assim com o plano. ― O que foi agora?

― Não será fácil dominar o medo dos aldeões em troca de comida e bebida.

― Bobagem. Barriga cheia costuma fazer milagres.

― Mas o problema é Malfoy, minha lady. É o próprio barão quem espalha o pavor na alma das pessoas. Nenhuma comemoração vai mudar isso, a não ser que o Cavaleiro Vermelho apareça em público. O que não vai acontecer, é claro.

― Talvez ele resolva aparecer sim ― Hermione respondeu sem muita convicção. Até onde pudera perceber, seu marido nunca saía do quarto. A súbita constatação do fato deixou-a zonza. Seria mesmo verdade?

Quando chegara a Dunmurrow, o castelo inteiro parecia encoberto pelas sombras que cercavam seu lorde. Entretanto agora, janelas haviam sido abertas e velas acendidas. Mesmo que o lugar jamais viesse a ser tão claro quanto Belvry, por causa das janelas estreitas, castiçais e tocheiros encarregavam-se de proporcionar uma iluminação adequada. A escuridão que aterrorizava Dunmurrow fora banida para longe... Exceto as sombras dos aposentos principais. E era lá que Draco ficava.

Por que será que o homem não se mostrava em público? Por que se mantinha fechado dentro da escuridão? Ela não conseguia pensar numa explicação plausível, a não ser a ideia absurda de Molly, que afirmava, com todas as letras, tratar-se de um demônio. Malfoy não era nenhum demônio... Ou era?

― O barão não vai aparecer, e você sabe disso ― a criada falou decidida.

― Fique quieta, deixe-me pensar.

― Não vou ficar quieta não. ― a senhora mal conseguia conter a agitação. ― Fico feliz que você possa se dedicar a colocar o castelo em ordem, minha lady. Porém nada deste mundo irá mudar o fato de que seu marido é o Cavaleiro Vermelho. E como se já não bastasse o próprio diabo, ainda temos que lidar com o tal do Filch. Juro que aquele homem pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo! Aposto que é uma criatura das trevas também, capaz de tomar tanto a forma humana quanto a animal para obedecer as ordens do mestre.

― Oh, pelo amor de Deus, mulher, chega! Já ouvi asneiras suficientes!

― Desculpe-me, minha lady. Mas só porque você o aceitou, não significa que o resto de nós tenha que aceitá-lo também. Como é que as pessoas podem confiar num lorde se nunca tiveram a chance de vê-lo? E o que devo dizer quando me fazem perguntas sobre o barão? Como posso explicar que mesmo depois de estar vivendo dentro deste castelo há dias só pude enxergá-lo de longe e muito mal, aliás, durante a breve cerimônia de casamento?

Molly cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ergueu a cabeça num gesto de desafio.

― Agora me diga, minha lady. Como é o seu marido? E por que ele se esconde?

Pega de surpresa, Hermione não sabia o que responder. Na verdade, seus últimos dias haviam sido tão movimentados que parara de pensar nas excentricidades do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Embora odiasse a escuridão dos aposentos principais, acabara se acostumando à eterna falta de luz. Também não acreditava que Draco pudesse ser a encarnação do mal. Contudo não conseguia evitar uma sensação esquisita ao pensar que, à exceção de Filch, ninguém em Dunmurrow ainda pusera os olhos sobre a figura de Malfoy.

Era tudo tão estranho... Porém não estava disposta a admitir suas dúvidas nem para Molly. A velha criada parecia incansável, sempre remexendo no lado escuro das coisas. Pela primeira vez, desde que chegara a Dunmurrow, pensava em mandá-la de volta para Belvry.

O problema é que a senhora ficaria de coração partido se fosse obrigada a voltar para Belvry porque a deixaria só na companhia do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Desacostumada a mentir, a castanha tentou responder a pergunta da serva da melhor maneira possível.

― Meu marido é alto.

Infelizmente Molly a conhecia bem demais para se dar por satisfeita com a resposta breve e evasiva.

― Oh, minha lady, então é como eu temia! Você ainda não conseguiu vê-lo também. Aquela criatura terrível a enfeitiçou!

― Que absurdo! Pare de dizer tanta tolice!

― Aiii! ― o grito de dor pôs um ponto final à discussão. As duas mulheres correram na direção da cozinha.

A pequena Lily chorava a plenos pulmões, enquanto a mãe procurava consolá-la.

― Uma queimadura, minha lady ― Ginevra explicou. ― Avisei minha filha, milhares de vezes para ficar longe do fogo.

― Pobrezinha... ― Hermione ajoe1hou-se ao lado da criança. ― Posso dar uma olhada? Prometo que não vou machucá-la.

― Não ― a menina choramingou. ― O machucado é muito feio. É horrível. Você pode até desmaiar só de ver.

"É muito feio... É horrível..." De repente as palavras da garota ecoaram em sua mente como um aviso. Só conseguia pensar na figura alta do marido, eternamente envolto pelas sombras. Ele devia ter um motivo para agir daquela maneira... Talvez sofrera alguma queimadura que o deixara desfigurado. Ali estava uma explicação razoável para o comportamento de Malfoy, uma explicação que não envolvia magia negra. Draco podia ter marcas horrendas pelo corpo, entretanto de uma coisa tinha certeza: seu marido não era nenhum animal.

― Tenho um estômago forte. ― a castanha sorriu e pegou a mão de Lily com delicadeza, observando a pele vermelha e repuxada na região dos dedos. ― Veja só, não foi tão grave assim. Vai sarar logo e não deixará cicatriz. Vou lhe preparar um unguento.

Ela levantou-se depressa para misturar as ervas, ainda atordoada com a ideia de que o isolamento de Draco pudesse ter causas práticas. Já vira muitas queimaduras antes e algumas, realmente, chegavam a ser assustadoras. Porém, nada, por mais horrendo que fosse, justificaria uma vida passada na escuridão.

Não, não era possível que fossem simples queimaduras decidiu, espalhando o unguento na mão da pequena. O cavaleiro Vermelho era um guerreiro temido. Talvez tivesse perdido um membro ou então fora ferido durante uma batalha, tornando-se irreconhecível. O pensamento trouxe um certo conforto. Melhor essa explicação que as histórias de magia negra. Se Malfoy mantinha-se isolado por uma questão de vaidade, quem sabe, com o passar do tempo, não conseguiria fazê-lo sair das sombras?

― Bom dia. ― o som de uma voz que não lhe era familiar a fez virar-se para trás a tempo de ver um estranho aproximando-se. Em vez de responder, a castanha ficou de pé, surpresa com a presença do desconhecido dentro do círculo fechado de Dunmurrow.

O homem, de altura mediana, era forte e tinha os cabelos negros. Um sorriso largo iluminava o rosto de feições agradáveis.

― Bom dia ― ela respondeu afinal. Estava a tantos dias afastada da civilização que quase se esquecera das primeiras regras de boas maneiras.

Blaise sentiu-se feliz por tê-la cumprimentado antes que a castelã de Dunmurrow o fitasse de frente. Porque agora que podia vê-la por inteiro, precisava se esforçar para não ficar de queixo caído.

A esposa de Draco era a mulher mais bela que jamais vira em toda a sua vida.

Os cachos sedosos caíam soltos sobre as costas, uma nuvem acobreada além da cintura delgada. Embora não fosse alta, tinha um corpo de linhas harmoniosas. Esguia sim, porém arredondada em todos os devidos lugares.

Rosto oval, nariz reto e estreito, lábios carnudos, doces olhos castanhos. Blaise bem que tentava desviar o olhar de tamanha perfeição, mas era impossível. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela visão fosse a esposa de seu lorde.

Draco quase nada dissera sobre o casamento, exceto que fora um arranjo de Dumbledore.

Apesar de não compreender por que o rei concederia uma esposa a Malfoy, suspeitara que se tratasse de uma donzela sem propriedades ou dinheiro, alguém que teria dificuldades para arrumar um marido. Nunca, nem seus mais loucos sonhos, lhe passara pela cabeça que Dumbledore pudesse entregar nas mãos de Draco a mulher mais bela de todo o reino. Que maluquice seria essa? Será que a donzela caíra no desagrado do rei? Seria uma bruxa?

Com certeza havia muito mais coisas naquela história do que o barão deixara transparecer. Precisava descobrir os detalhes que faltavam. Quando acordara hoje de manhã, não tivera a menor pressa de se levantar para conhecer a nova castelã. Contudo, depois que a vira, chegara a conclusão de que apreciaria uma longa estada em Dunmurrow.

― Minha lady, sou Blaise Zabini, o vassalo do barão. Acabei de voltar de uma viagem de rotina pelas terras de meu lorde. É um prazer estar sob as suas ordens, senhora. ― ele fez uma mesura tão elegante, que a castanha não pode deixar de sorrir.

― Eu sou Hermione Gra... Hermione Malfoy. É um prazer conhecê-lo. Seja bem-vindo.

A presença de uma nova pessoa dentro daquelas quatro paredes, em especial de alguém que adorava contar novidades e falar sobre o mundo lá fora, era como um verdadeiro raio de sol capaz de iluminar sua vida sombria. O vazio e a escuridão eterna de Dunmurrow foram momentaneamente banidos pela chegada do vassalo.

O tempo pareceu voar enquanto os dois conversavam, sentados junto à lareira. Blaise com um cálice de cidra na mão, e a jovem ouvindo-o falar sobre as terras do barão e as pessoas que viviam na aldeia. O recém-chegado parecia bastante impressionado com as mudanças operadas dentro do castelo e não poupava elogios. Tanto calor humano tornava fácil contar sobre os planos para a comemoração do Natal como uma maneira de atrair os aldeões.

― Acho que poderei ajudá-la, minha lady. Quando eu passar pelos campos e arredores, espalharei a notícia do que o barão anda. à procura de gente para trabalhar aqui.

Hermione inspirou fundo, surpresa e feliz.

― Você acha mesmo que eles virão? ― indagou ansiosa. Depois baixou os olhos e ficou em silêncio, incapaz de discutir a possibilidade de ninguém aparecer no castelo e, principalmente, por que os aldeões se recusariam a aparecer.

Entretanto Blaise parecia imperturbável.

― Sempre existem aqueles que precisam trabalhar, minha lady. Gente que não pode se dar ao luxo de escolher o serviço. Aposto que ficariam felizes em ajudá-la aqui, dentro destas quatro paredes.

De repente a castanha sorriu, sentindo uma onda de afeição e gratidão por aquele homem que mal conhecia. O vassalo de Malfoy fora o primeiro a encorajá-la e a incentivá-la desde que Pusera os pés em Dunmurrow.

Outra vez Blaise precisou se esforçar para não ficar de queixo caído. Se a esposa de Draco era linda séria, quando sorria tinha-se a impressão de que o próprio sol se erguia para iluminar tanta beleza. Ele quase precisou se beliscar para sair do estado de admiração profunda. Certamente aquela mulher não era nenhuma feiticeira.

― Onde é sua casa, minha lady? ― Alan perguntou, procurando uma pista que pudesse explicar a conexão entre ela e o lorde de Dunmurrow. ― Você morava perto daqui antes do casamento?

― Não. Venho de longe. De um lugar chamado Belvry. Por acaso você já ouviu falar?

Belvry? Quem ainda não tinha ouvido falar de Belvry? Uma das propriedades mais prósperas de todo o oeste.

― Sim, já ouvi falar de Belvry, embora jamais tenha estado lá. Dizem que é muito grande e bonito.

― Oh, não é apenas grande ― Hermione falou orgulhosa. ― É também espaçoso e bastante confortável. Claro que se trata de uma construção bem mais nova do que Dunrnurrow. Foi meu pai quem construiu o castelo, antes de eu nascer.

― Então você é uma Granger? ― apesar do esforço, o vassalo não conseguiu esconder o tom de surpresa na voz. Caía por terra sua segunda teoria, a de que tratava-se de uma donzela sem dote. Pelo contrário, era uma mulher muito rica. Como é que viera parar aqui... junto com Draco?

― Você estava sob a guarda de Dumbledore? ― melhor deixar os subterfúgios e partir para as perguntas diretas.

― Não exatamente. ― pela maneira como a castanha respondeu, ficou claro a ausência de afeto entre ela e o rei. ― Embora Dumbledore tenha... tomado um certo interesse por mim depois da morte de meu pai.

O quê? Será que o rei cobiçara as terras dos Granger? Embora a educação lhe segredasse que estava na hora de parar com as perguntas pessoais e indiscretas, Blaise não conseguiu colocar um ponto final na investigação. Estava morrendo de curiosidade.

― E você conheceu Draco...? ― o resto da frase foi deixado deliberadamente no ar, à espera de complementação.

Porém ela ignorou a deixa.

― Nunca me encontrei com Draco antes do casamento. ― o olhar frio e altivo de Hermione o fez desejar ter nada perguntado. Ele pigarreou e mudou de assunto.

― Acho que toda essa conversa me deixou com fome, minha lady. Devo admitir que estou ansioso para testar as mudanças que você implantou na cozinha. Deus sabe que jamais elogiei as qualidades culinárias de Dunmurrow antes, porque eram inexistentes.

Quando a castanha riu de sua careta, Blaise suspirou cheio de alívio. Fora perdoado.

De repente o vassalo se deu conta por que motivo Draco andava tão irritadiço, como uma fera enjaulada. Lady Malfoy era capaz de fazer qualquer um perder a cabeça. A beleza perfeita, a voz suave, as maneiras elegantes, o perfume delicioso... Tudo aquilo poderia enlouquecer o mais controlado dos homens. Ele mesmo, por exemplo, seria o primeiro a ceder a tantos encantamentos. Mas o que dizer do terrível Cavaleiro Vermelho?

Hermione ordenou que o almoço fosse imediatamente servido no salão sem ao menos esperar que Filch aparecesse para conduzi-la à presença do marido. A verdade é que queria escapar da atmosfera sufocante dos aposentos principais. Comer num local iluminado, na companhia de uma pessoa extrovertida, era uma pausa à escuridão e ao peso de Dunmurrow.

Ainda assim, sentia-se culpada.

Apesar de seus esforços para não comparar Blaise ao marido, ela sabia que os dois homens eram tão diferentes entre si quanto a água do vinho ou o dia da noite. Para começar, havia o pequeno detalhe de que podia enxergar o vassalo. Vê-lo mover-se, observá-lo, avaliar as expressões dos olhos e do rosto. Algo que sempre dera como garantido em sua vida e que depois da chegada a Dunmurrow transformara-se numa raridade.

Para completar, Zabini parecia de fácil convivência. Ele não a fitava com o desejo nojento dos cavaleiros da corte, nem com a desaprovação do emissário do rei. Também não a tratava com a hostilidade velada tão frequente no comportamento de Malfoy. O vassalo a tratava com a consideração de um amigo e seus elogios eram recebidos com prazer, pois nos últimos tempos vivia cheia de dúvidas a respeito de si mesma. Para alguém que sempre mantivera distância dos outros, Hermione bebia aquela atenção com a sofreguidão de uma pessoa sedenta.

― Minha lady ― Blaise empurrou o prato para o lado e sorriu ― Eu suspeitava que a comida do castelo tivesse melhorado, porém nunca me passou pela cabeça que a melhora fosse tão espetacular. A refeição estava deliciosa. Acho que vou ter que manter os homens aquartelados longe daqui para evitar que se tornem gordos e preguiçosos, incapazes de cumprir as suas obrigações.

A castanha riu baixinho, apesar de Molly não demonstrar o mesmo entusiasmo.

― Por que os homens estão aquartelados distante daqui? ― a criada indagou num tom desconfiado, carregado de suspeitas.

― As terras do barão são de grande extensão, englobando várias aldeias e muitas casas ― Zabini explicou sem hesitar. ― De qualquer forma, não precisa se preocupar, Molly. Jamais nos distanciamos além de um determinado limite. Há sempre soldados no castelo, embora não tenhamos motivos para esperar um ataque inimigo.

A ideia de que alguém seria louco o suficiente para atacar o Cavaleiro Vermelho em seu próprio covil quase fez Hermione cair na risada. Desde que chegara a Dunmurrow experimentara muitas sensações estranhas, mas nunca se sentira desprotegida. Era impossível imaginar a existência de um homem corajoso o suficiente para ignorar os rumores terríveis que cercavam Draco Malfoy ou então forte o suficiente para enfrentá-lo numa batalha.

― Se você está preocupada, posso mandar um homem para protegê-la. Ele será uma espécie de guarda pessoal ― sugeriu o vassalo.

― Aceito o oferecimento, obrigada. ― e pela primeira vez em muitos dias, a serva pareceu realmente sensibilizada.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram e foi Blaise quem tornou a falar.

― Bem, minha lady, agora que já me satisfiz com essa comida deliciosa, acho que preciso de um pouco de exercício. Creio que uma cavalgada seria ótimo. Você já conhece os arredores de Dunmurrow? Gostaria de me acompanhar?

A jovem ficou imóvel, a perspectiva de andar a cavalo enchendo-a de satisfação. Cavalgar era um prazer tão simples, algo que sempre fizera até sair de Belvry, e algo de que sentia muita falta.

― Sim ― respondeu, resistindo à vontade de correr para o estábulo no mesmo instante.

*.*.*.*.*

Protegida por uma pesada capa de pele, finalmente partiu a galope, atrás de Blaise, pensando que aquele dia estava transcorrendo de uma maneira bastante diferente do que imaginara ao se levantar.

Dali em diante não iria se negar este prazer outra vez. Quer tivesse que arrastar Zabini para um passeio ou implorar a Draco para designar um de seus homens como acompanhante, iria cavalgar diariamente. Sentia-se como alguém voltando à vida depois de ter passado uma eternidade enterrada.

Sentia-se culpada também.

Enquanto se afastavam do castelo, Hermione lançou um olhar rápido para trás, imaginando quais das janelas estreitas pertenciam aos aposentos principais. Por um momento experimentou a sensação inquietante de que o Cavaleiro Vermelho espreitava. Estremecendo, baixou o olhar e impeliu o cavalo para frente.

As terras que lhe pareceram tão sombrias no dia de sua chegada, agora davam a impressão de possuir uma beleza crua, intensa. Porém, o que mais a encantou foi a floresta plantada nos arredores. Familiarizado com a região, Blaise apressou-se a lhe mostrar uma lagoa bem no meio das árvores.

― É linda ― a castanha murmurou admirada.

― Sim...

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante vários segundos, ouvindo o barulho da água, o canto dos pássaros, os sons da vida animal ao redor.

Ela não tinha dúvidas de que a lagoa seria um lugar delicioso para se banhar no verão. Não, que bobagem. Quando o verão chegasse, muitas mudanças haveriam ocorrido. Com certeza estaria de volta a Belvry e seu casamento já teria sido anulado. Dunmurrow não passaria de uma lembrança sombria. Afinal era isso mesmo o que ela queria, não era?

― Obrigada por me mostrar este lugar. É o recanto mais belo que pude ver até agora dentro das propriedades do barão.

― Tem razão, é lindo. Mas acho que está na hora de regressarmos ao castelo. Está ficando muito frio.

― Até que não está tão frio assim para essa época do ano ― Hermione protestou, odiando a ideia de voltar a se encerrar dentro de quatro paredes.

Percebendo-a hesitar, Zabini sugeriu:

― Bem, que tal se passássemos pela aldeia antes de irmos para o castelo?

― Os aldeões o conhecem?

― Sim. Costumo ir com frequência à aldeia, para tratar de negócios do barão.

Porque o barão não se mostrou em público, ela pensou, tentando montar as peças do quebra-cabeça. Daria tudo para entender o motivo da reclusão de Malfoy.

― Você trabalha para o meu marido há muito tempo?

― Sim, minha lady.

Então qual é a aparência de Draco Malfoy? Embora não tivesse coragem de fazer a pergunta em voz alta, Hermione sentia-se vivendo um verdadeiro tormento. Por que será que ele se esconde na escuridão? Havia tanta coisa que Blaise poderia lhe contar... Entretanto sabia que não estava certo indagar, do mesmo modo que não estava certo o vassalo responder. Lutando para mudar o rumo dos pensamentos, obrigou-se a falar da aldeia. Contudo, apesar de todo o seu esforço, o mistério que envolvia seu marido não lhe saía da cabeça. Um mistério sobre o qual Zabini poderia lançar alguma luz.

Os moradores de Dunney, apesar de aparentarem tranquilidade, não conseguiam disfarçar inteiramente a desconfiança que sentiam em relação à lady de Dunmurrow e ao vassalo do barão. Mais uma vez, a castanha encontrou aliados nas crianças e distribuiu moedas aos pequeninos. Ao perceber que Blaise a fitava, desejou do fundo do coração que fosse Draco quem estivesse ao seu lado, que o Cavaleiro Vermelho aparecesse em público e se dispusesse a ir até á aldeia para acompanhar a esposa.

Tentando ignorar a ideia absurda, ela se despediu das crianças e mandou-as brincar enquanto conversava com alguns adultos sobre os unguentos que prometera mandar a um camponês idoso que sofria de reumatismo. Sem que percebesse, o sol começou a se pôr no horizonte e Zabini a chamava para irem embora. Estava na hora de regressar a Dunmurrow.

No trajeto de volta, Hermione resolveu falar sobre aquilo que a incomodava. Depois de passar quase que o dia inteiro na companhia do vassalo, chegara a conclusão de que se tratava de um homem sincero, honesto e de bom coração. Mesmo sabendo que poderia ser injusto e até insensato arriscar uma boa amizade com indagações a respeito de Draco, precisava, desesperadamente, que alguém lhe desse certas informações. Por isso estava disposta a correr o risco.

― Os aldeões dizem que o barão nunca colocou os pés em Dunney ― ela falou devagar, observando o homem que cavalgava ao seu lado.

― Eu não sei. ― apesar das palavras soarem com naturalidade, havia algo no tom de voz masculino que não chegava a convencê-la. Blaise demonstrava afeto por seu lorde, porém não parecia disposto a discutir o comportamento do barão. ― Ultimamente não tenho passado muito tempo em Dunmurrow. Manter as terras sob controle e cuidar para que os homens estejam em perfeitas condições, caso sejamos convocados para uma batalha, me ocupa as vinte e quatro horas do dia.

― Quer dizer então que Draco não treina seus próprios homens?

― Não ― Zabini respondeu cauteloso. ― Ele costumava fazê-lo, mas desde que recebeu o castelo como recompensa pelos serviços prestados ao rei, acabou tendo outros assuntos para ocupá-lo.

Que tipo de assuntos? Alquimia? Bruxaria? Sua vontade era indagar sobre a terrível reputação do Cavaleiro Vermelho, porém achou melhor ficar de boca fechada. Embora dissesse a si mesma que não acreditava em tamanha bobagem, não podia deixar de imaginar por que motivo Draco se mantinha trancado dentro dos aposentos principais, sem nunca se aventurar no meio das pessoas, sem nunca ver a luz do Sol...

Por que ele se esconderia nas sombras? A castanha quase fez a pergunta, mas se calou a tempo. Com uma clareza que chegava a ser dolorosa, concluiu que talvez Malfoy não buscasse a escuridão quando estivesse na presença do vassalo. Ele podia muito bem receber Blaise em plena luz do dia, sem procurar esconder o corpo e o rosto num breu. Afinal parecia confiar naquele homem mais do que confiava na noiva.

Envergonhada demais para deixar Zabini saber que jamais vira o próprio marido, Hermione procurava uma maneira de consertar a pergunta que fizera momentos antes. Ali estava alguém capaz de lhe contar tudo, porém como poderia indagar qualquer coisa sem revelar sua situação bizarra? Afinal era esposa sem ser mulher. Continuava tão virgem e inexperiente como quando saíra de Belvry. Melhor ter muito cuidado, decidiu, ou acabaria pondo os pés pelas mãos.

― Sei que você conhece meu marido há anos e com certeza o tem em alta estima. Eu... eu gostaria de lhe perguntar... Por que Draco passa tanto tempo trancado dentro dos seus aposentos?

― Minha lady... ― incapaz de fitá-la de frente, Blaise fixou o olhar na linha do horizonte, onde o sol se punha devagar espalhando as sombras sobre as muralhas de Dunmurrow. ― Minha lady, não sou eu quem deve lhe dar as respostas para as suas perguntas. Vamos, precisamos estar de volta ao castelo antes da hora do jantar, ou Draco me arrancará a cabeça por ter tomado tanto tempo de sua adorável esposa.

Desapontada, a jovem inspirou fundo procurando não se deixar abater com as evasivas do vassalo. Como se o Cavaleiro Vermelho se importasse onde e com quem ela passasse as horas do dia ou da noite. Provavelmente Draco estaria satisfeito por tê-la fora do caminho. E com certeza ficaria feliz da vida se pudesse se ver livre dela para sempre.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Oi, oi povo! Bora ler mais um capítulo? Só uma coisa... Não fiquem bravas comigo no final do capítulo... rs

**Gaia-sama:** Então... as apostas foram lançada, quer dar um palpite sobre o mistério Draco Malfoy? ^^

**Renata K:** Hum... O que posso dizer no momento é, fique atenta nos mínimos detalhes, isso vai te ajudar a confirmar essa sua suspeita... Ou não. Mas seu palpite é interessante...

**Nancy F:** rsrsrs Então... tem muita história ainda pra ser contada... O que posso dizer é... Observe com atenção.

**Julianaaliz:** Pois bem, a fic está servida, só não me odeie no final desse capítulo, ok? XD

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs, uma boa leitura!

* * *

Draco estava furioso. Andando de um lado para o outro, tentava se concentrar no que Filch contava, mas era difícil. O servo lhe dizia coisas que preferiria não ouvir e cada palavra caía sobre sua raiva como uma chicotada em carne viva.

― E onde estão eles agora?

― Fui informado de que se dirigiram à aldeia, meu lorde.

― Depois de uma conversa informal, uma refeição gostosa e um passeio pela floresta ― Draco falou entre os dentes.

― Aparentemente sim, meu lorde. Embora eu deva deixar claro que na minha opinião nenhum dos dois seria capaz de se comportar de maneira imprópria às posições que ocupam.

― De maneira imprópria! ― a voz do Cavaleiro Vermelho ecoou cheia de ira pelos aposentos enquanto um murro possante sobre a mesa quase partia a madeira em duas. Imprópria era um termo delicado demais para descrever o que poderia estar acontecendo. Melhor usar a palavra certa: infidelidade, adultério, traição...

― Meu lorde, talvez fosse mais prudente se preocupar com o que Blaise possa estar revelando à sua esposa do que com as ações de ambos. Porque se ela souber a verdade a seu respeito, terá uma arma de poder mortífero nas mãos.

A razão lhe dizia que os argumentos de Filch eram sensatos, porém, o que fazia transbordar sua raiva era mesmo a ideia do que seu vassalo e sua mulher poderiam estar fazendo juntos. O ciúme sim, o levava à beira do descontrole total. Entretanto a fúria contida já se tornara parte da sua vida. De que adiantava esbravejar quando sequer podia tomar as rédeas do próprio destino?

Com muito esforço, Malfoy recuperou o controle das emoções e quando voltou a falar, sua voz soava calma e tranquila, apesar de cortante como o aço.

― Por favor, diga à minha esposa e ao meu vassalo que os espero para jantar comigo esta noite. ― ao perceber que o servo não se movera um centímetro do lugar, Draco irritou-se. ― Agora! Vamos! Quero que os encontre antes que saíam para qualquer outro lugar juntos!

Pelo sangue de Cristo, quer eu a possua ou não, Hermione é minha mulher... aos olhos de Dumbledore, aos olhos da igreja e aos olhos dos homens! Quero os dois na minha frente para que eu mesmo possa julgar... até que ponto andaram se comportando de maneira imprópria.

Assim que o servo saiu, Draco recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro, diante da enorme cama de casal, fria e vazia. A ironia do fato não lhe passou despercebida.

*.*.*.*.*

Percebendo o adiantado da hora, a jovem tomou um banho rápido e deixou que Molly a ajudasse a vestir-se. Pelo menos desta vez a criada não contava as histórias de sempre sobre o terrível lorde de Dunmurrow. Parecia mais preocupada com o homem que Blaise enviara para lhe servir de guarda pessoal.

― O nome dele é Arthur, embora tenha me pedido para chamá-lo de Arth. Como se eu quisesse manter essas familiaridades. Quando eu lhe disse para me chamar de senhora Molly, você precisava ver como o danado sorriu! Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa, minha lady. Aposto que me sentiria muito mais segura num ninho de cobras do que tendo um homem como aquele à minha porta.

― Se você tem medo do tal guarda, então peça a Blaise para substituí-lo por outro.

Ignorando o conselho, a senhora suspirou alto e continuou a resmungar.

― Duvido até que seja mesmo um soldado porque até é alto, mas é magro como uma vara de marmelo. Como é que pode garantir a proteção de alguém? Talvez seu belo vassalo o tenha mandado com o único propósito de debochar de mim.

― Ele não é meu vassalo e sim de meu marido ― Hermione falou com firmeza. ― Tenho certeza de que Blaise pouco se preocupou em escolher um homem cuja aparência pudesse ou não agradá-la.

― Bem, se esse Arth é um exemplo, então os soldados de Dunmurrow são tristes figuras. Isto é, caso Dunmurrow possua soldados de verdade. Porque se as criaturas forem semelhantes ao lorde do castelo, não devem passar de sombras.

― Por favor, certifique-se de que o guarda tenha uma boa refeição no jantar ― a castanha ordenou depressa, ansiosa para livrar-se do falatório da criada.

― É o que farei. Pelo menos se o coitado engordar um pouco terá mais substância e não sairá voando por aí, na primeira lufada de vento.

Tão logo Molly se ausentou do quarto, Hermione suspirou aliviada e continuou a pentear os cabelos. Como ainda estivessem úmidos, resolveu deixá-los soltos em vez de trançá-los e prendê-los no coque habitual. Felizmente a criada encontrara algo novo com o que se preocupar, pensou sorrindo. Com um pouco de sorte, o irreverente Arth manteria Molly ocupada o suficiente para deixar de lado o Cavaleiro Vermelho. Precisava agradecer Zabini por ter mandado o guarda.

Ao se lembrar de como a criada chamara-o de "seu" vassalo, parou de sorrir. Seria normal esperar que os aldeões, na ausência constante do verdadeiro lorde, começassem a ver o vassalo como o senhor de Dunmurrow. Isso não estava certo. O instinto lhe dizia que Draco não iria gostar nada... se soubesse. Daria tudo para que aquela noite já tivesse terminado.

O fato é que preferia não partilhar a refeição na companhia do marido e de Blaise. Ainda se sentia um tanto culpada por ter passado o dia inteiro ao ar livre, embora soubesse que nada fizera de errado. Simplesmente escapara à atmosfera pesada do castelo durante algumas horas. Então por que a sensação de que traíra o marido? Por que preferia a luz à escuridão?

Uma batida à porta arrancou-a dos pensamentos sombrios. No instante em que abriu e se deparou com o olhar de Filch, percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Não que o criado tivesse alterado a expressão impenetrável do rosto. Aliás não conseguia imaginá-lo rindo ou chorando. Sempre austero, jamais demonstrava a menor emoção em qualquer circunstância. Porém hoje... ele parecia diferente. Positivamente preocupado.

― Meu lorde mandou avisá-la de que a espera para o jantar.

Seria impressão sua ou ouvira uma leve hesitação na voz do servo?

― Sim, claro. Sempre janto com o barão. Filch, o que foi? Problemas sérios?

― Minha lady, sei que um homem da minha posição não deveria dizer nada... mas...

― Por favor, sinta-se à vontade para falar.

― Minha lady, o barão ficou furioso quando soube que você pareceu preferir a companhia do vassalo. Talvez ele tema que possa haver... falatórios.

― Falatórios? Falatórios? Como, se não mora ninguém neste castelo deserto?!

Todo o sentimento de culpa que viera experimentando por ter aproveitado o dia desapareceu num passe de mágica. Sentia apenas raiva.

― Qualquer coisa que se diga de mim jamais poderá ser comparada aos horrores que se contam do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Os aldeões, por exemplo, adoram a história de que durante o dia o barão oferece sacrifícios humanos e à noite come corações de crianças no jantar!

Diante da explosão de Hermione, o senhor se retraiu e voltou à atitude servil e impessoal de sempre.

― Sim, minha lady.

Os dois caminharam para os aposentos principais sem trocarem nem mais uma palavra.

Falatórios! Que ideia ultrajante, absurda! Como é que seu marido, uma pessoa que jamais a levara para um passeio ou se dignara a sair do quarto para jantar no salão, podia se ofender com o fato de que ela dera atenção ao vassalo, um homem bem-educado e de confiança? Um soldado que provavelmente jurara lealdade ao seu lorde até a morte?

Como é que Malfoy pudera julgá-la capaz de traí-lo com tanta facilidade? Por mais que apreciasse a companhia do vassalo, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça um outro tipo de relacionamento que não fosse amizade.

Zabini era bonito sim, porém não tinha nada de especial. Apenas simpático e de boa aparência, como muitos dos cavaleiros que conhecera e a quem não dera a menor importância ou por quem não tivera o mínimo interesse. Na verdade, o único detalhe que diferenciava Blaise dos outros é que a presença dele aliviara um pouco o peso da escuridão.

Em Belvry, sempre vivera rodeada de pessoas, podendo escolher com quem conversar. Mas aqui, em Dunmurrow, as opções eram praticamente inexistentes. Draco se dignava a lhe dirigir a palavra apenas durante as refeições. Restavam Molly, com suas histórias bizarras, o tocador de flauta, a cozinheira e a filha. Filch não contava por que se mantinha sempre calado. Zabini surgira como uma alternativa à atmosfera solitária do castelo. Até que o Cavaleiro Vermelho conseguira arruinar tudo. E era isso o que mais a enfurecia. A certeza de que o prazer de um dia passado ao ar livre fora perdido para sempre.

A castanha entrou no quarto de mau humor, os olhos buscando a silhueta alta do marido. Pretendia colocar a história toda em pratos limpos imediatamente, entretanto a presença de uma terceira pessoa a fez mudar de ideia.

― Minha lady ― cumprimentou-a Zabini.

Talvez Filch tivesse exagerado a seriedade da irritação de Draco, pensou. Talvez ela mesma se agitara tanto a troco de nada.

― Minha lady. ― o tom de voz de Malfoy soava calmo e controlado, deixando-a um pouco mais aliviada. Para sua surpresa, seu lugar à mesa fora colocado ao lado do vassalo. Uma espécie de armadilha, talvez?

― Draco, você se esqueceu de dizer que a beleza de sua esposa supera a da mais bela joia.

Ao ouvir o elogio do vassalo, Hermione quase se engasgou com o vinho. Será que aquele insensato não tinha noção do quanto era perigoso despertar a ira de Malfoy?

― Na aldeia as pessoas comentam que agora foi encontrado um anjo para o nosso Cavaleiro Vermelho. Mas eu não imaginava que os aldeões falavam de maneira tão literal.

Ela ficou tensa, aguardando a explosão do marido. Porém nada aconteceu.

― Sim, é o que dizem todos os que tiveram o privilégio de contemplar sua beleza.

Apesar das palavras gentis, ela sentiu-se desassossegada. Havia algo de ameaçador escondido sob o manto da delicadeza. Um perigo crescente emanava da figura escondida nas sombras. Será que Zabini não era capaz de perceber?

Aparentemente não, porque as palavras seguintes do vassalo não demonstravam qualquer tipo de cautela.

― Draco me contou que esse casamento foi arranjado por Dumbledore, minha lady. Você não ficou surpresa ao descobrir que seria esposa do Cavaleiro Vermelho? Muitas mulheres ficariam apavoradas com a perspectiva, considerando a reputação de Malfoy.

― Não, não fiquei nada surpresa, uma vez que a escolha foi minha. Eu o escolhi. ― e pelo jeito, foi um erro terrível, teve vontade de acrescentar.

― Você o escolheu? Não estou entendendo.

A castanha queria sumir da face da terra. Hoje pela manhã pensara haver colocado um ponto final na curiosidade do homem, mas pelo visto o vassalo estava ousando ainda mais nas perguntas. E bem na presença do Cavaleiro Vermelho!

― Dumbledore me permitiu escolher um marido dentre todos os cavaleiros da corte e me decidi pelo barão Malfoy. ― como Draco não demonstrasse qualquer objeção à conversa, esperava que o marido deixasse claro que o arranjo não fora do seu agrado. Entretanto ele continuou em silêncio. O que estaria pensando, calado dentro da escuridão? Se ao menos pudesse enxergá-lo...

― Verdade? ― Blaise continuou interessado. ― Mas você mesma me disse que nunca havia se encontrado com Draco antes. O que a levou a tomar uma decisão assim?

Será que aquele homem nunca ia parar com o interrogatório? Por que seu marido não interferia?

― A reputação do barão é impressionante.

― Ah! Quer dizer que você ouviu falar sobre o desempenho dele nas guerras?

― Sim. ― cansada de tantas perguntas, decidiu que acabaria contando a história inteira, com todos os detalhes, se Draco não interviesse. Diria que fizera aquela escolha insensata na esperança de ser recusada, que jamais passara pela sua cabeça tornar-se esposa do barão Malfoy.

Zabini sorriu para si mesmo. Com certeza havia mais nesta história do que o casal parecia disposto a contar.

E como adoraria saber os detalhes! Conhecendo Draco há anos, ouvira todos os rumores que envolviam a figura do Cavaleiro Vermelho, rumores que desencorajariam a mais determinada das donzelas. Ainda assim a bela herdeira de Belvry escolhera o lorde de Dunmurrow. Por quê?

Somente uma mulher, com inclinações para a feitiçaria, para a magia negra, buscaria a companhia de um homem de quem se contavam horrores. Porém poderia jurar que a nova castelã possuía um espírito puro, alguém que preferia a luz às trevas.

― Então você queria um guerreiro poderoso para proteger as suas propriedades?

De repente Hermione se deu conta de que não valia a pena tanta aflição. Se Zabini era vassalo de Draco, devia saber, melhor do que ninguém, como e o que o Cavaleiro Vermelho era. Qualquer pessoa do reino conhecia os boatos que cercavam o lorde de Dunmurrow.

― Eu o escolhi por causa da sua reputação ― ela falou aparentando tranquilidade. ― É claro que você já deve ter ouvido todas as histórias que se contam sobre o barão Malfoy, ou será que eu preciso colocá-lo a par dos rumores? Meu marido é chamado de Cavaleiro Vermelho devido à sua associação com o diabo. Também é um poderoso feiticeiro, capaz de trazer a Dunmurrow os bruxos do mundo todo a fim de aprender os seus segredos. Depois os descarta porque prefere conjurar sozinho. É também alquimista, astrólogo e o responsável direto por toda a sorte de malfeitos. Na verdade, pode-se culpá-lo de tudo que assola o reino, desde cerveja estragada até doenças e mortes. Com tantos poderes, ele deve ser o cavaleiro mais forte da terra, maior ainda do que o próprio Dumbledore. Você não acha, Blaise?

O vassalo parecia, pela primeira vez, completamente perdido e, ao responder, decidiu-se pela cautela.

― Talvez as histórias que cercam o lorde de Dunmurrow sejam um tanto exageradas. Todos sabem que os camponeses têm um gosto especial pelo sobrenatural.

A castanha sorriu, satisfeita pelo embaraço de Zabini. Pelo menos conseguira virar o jogo.

― Talvez, mas você devia ter cuidado em não irritar meu marido, ou ele pode transformá-lo num sapo. ― ou então mantê-lo, para sempre, dentro dessa escuridão, ela pensou amarga. Qual punição seria pior? Determinada a não responder outras perguntas, Hermione bebeu um pouco de vinho e procurou se concentrar no jantar.

― Não precisa se preocupar, minha lady. Tenho mais utilidade a Draco assim como sou. Um sapo encontraria muitas dificuldades para obter o respeito dos soldados. Ninguém entenderia meu coaxar. Para não mencionar o fato de que seria impossível achar uma montaria adequada, imagino.

A ideia de uma criatura parecida com um sapo montada num cavalo deu-lhe vontade de rir. Porém ao perceber que nenhum som vinha das sombras, o comentário espirituoso perdeu a graça. Draco não parecia partilhar o humor da piada. Talvez fosse melhor parar com aquela conversa já. Embora não acreditasse que seu marido pudesse transformar o vassalo num sapo, não tinha dúvidas que o barão saberia encontrar outras maneiras de demonstrar seu desagrado.

E com certeza Malfoy estava bastante irritado. O lorde de Dunmurrow permanecera imóvel, uma presença sombria e ameaçadora durante toda a refeição. Por um curto espaço de tempo os dois homens até chegaram a falar sobre a guerra travada contra os gauleses, porém quando o assunto foi abandonado, um silêncio pesado caiu sobre o ambiente. Mesmo o entusiasmo natural de Zabini perdeu o brilho e a graça.

Finalmente, quando a castanha falou sobre a tarde passada ao ar livre, Draco não demonstrou qualquer interesse sobre os aldeões ou sobre as condições em que suas terras se encontravam. Se alguma pergunta lhe era feita, respondia com monossílabos secos. Até quando ela aguentaria ficar ali, sentindo todo o peso do mundo sobre as costas? Daria tudo para estar em seu quarto agora. Sozinha.

― Devo admitir que fiquei surpreso com as mudanças que sua lady fez em Dunmurrow. Nunca pensei que o velho salão principal pudesse parecer tão aconchegante. E desta vez não vou nem queixar da comida.

― Minha esposa é bem qualificada para a posição que ocupa, não é, Blás? ― o Barão indagou num tom estranho.

― É sim, meu lorde. Você teve muita sorte.

Hermione corou e empurrou o prato para o lado. De alguma maneira não conseguia acreditar que o Cavaleiro Vermelho partilhasse a mesma opinião do vassalo. Porém as palavras do marido pegaram-na de surpresa.

― Sim... ― Draco concordou. ― Ela é meu presente de Natal, um prêmio que eu não procurei, mas ainda assim, muito valorizado.

Malfoy só devia estar concordando com Zabini por uma questão de cortesia, ela decidiu. Afinal o barão odiara a intervenção de Dumbledore. Oh, Deus, só queria ir para seu quarto. Não suportava mais aquele jogo de indiretas e sentimentos ocultos.

Entretanto tinha mesmo coragem de culpar Draco por tanta amargura? Afinal não fora ele quem procurara uma esposa. Ela sim, o obrigara a aceitar uma situação já definida.

De repente a castanha se deu conta de que a vida em Dunmurrow não passava de uma farsa. E o que mais doía, o que mais feria seu orgulho, era a rejeição e a indiferença do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Não, aquele tipo de pensamento não servia para nada, apenas para lhe dar indigestão. Preocupar-se com o que seu marido dizia ou fazia era uma grande tolice. Afinal não fora ela mesma quem erguera uma barreira ao redor do coração anos atrás, para se proteger das palavras duras de seu pai e irmãos? Cerrando as mãos em punho, ela abriu a boca para pedir licença e se retirar. Porém não foi rápida o suficiente.

― Ouvi dizer que a sua voz é ainda mais bela do que a de um pássaro, minha lady. Será que poderíamos ser brindados com uma amostra de seu talento? ― Zabini pediu.

A última coisa que ela queria fazer no momento era cantar diante desses dois homens como um animalzinho ensinado. Na verdade sentia-se irritada e desgostosa com ambos... e com a espécie masculina em geral. Antes que pudesse formular uma desculpa educada, seu marido veio em seu auxílio.

― Não esta noite. Vou me retirar cedo ― Draco anunciou. ― Você deve estar cansado também, Blás. Foi um longo dia.

― Sim, é verdade. ― compreendendo a sutileza do comentário, o vassalo levantou-se imediatamente e se preparou para sair. A castanha quase fez o mesmo até perceber que não seria sensato deixar os aposentos do marido na companhia do outro. ― Foi um prazer, minha lady. E mais uma vez, dou-lhe os parabéns, meu lorde.

Draco murmurou qualquer coisa ininteligível em resposta. Embora notasse uma certa animosidade entre os homens, não conseguia entender o motivo e nem a maneira como ela própria poderia ter contribuído para isso.

Sabia apenas que precisava escapar da atmosfera sufocante daqueles aposentos. Contendo a ansiedade, continuou sentada e imóvel até ouvir a porta se fechar atrás de Zabini. Então levantou-se. A voz de seu marido, profunda e suave, surpreendeu-a.

― Hermione?

― Sim? ― não era possível que o barão pretendesse obrigá-la a ouvir um sermão sobre a tarde passada na companhia do vassalo! Apesar de ter a consciência tranquila, pois nada fizera de errado, sentia-se esgotada demais para discutir. Só queria que aquele dia terminasse.

Só queria dormir e esquecer.

― Não deixe nenhuma vela acesa em seu quarto e mantenha as cortinas da cama bem fechadas. Irei procurá-la esta noite, minha esposa.


	10. Capítulo IX

Oi, oi povo! Prontinho, prontinho... Hora de acabar com suas curiosidades! E as ameaças de morte \o/

**Julianaaliz:** Rsrsrs, então... Não resisti, queria muito ver a reação de vocês... XD

**Karinepira:** O que você pensou que seria? Fiquei curiosa agora ^^

**Mirian Black:** Porque assim tem mais graça! o/

Aliás, seja bem vinda! ^^

**Gaia-sama:** Rsrsrsrs, calma... Tudo no seu tempo.

**Renata K:** Ahhh, não sou tão cruela assim... Estou dando de presente 13 pgs do Word pra se deliciar. ^^

O Zabine é um caso a parte...rs

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs, uma boa leitura!

* * *

― Não deixe nenhuma vela acesa em seu quarto e mantenha as cortinas da cama bem fechadas. Irei procurá-la esta noite, minha esposa.

Hermione quase perdeu o equilíbrio, atordoada por sensações estranhas em que se misturavam surpresa e um pouco de medo. Ela fitou a escuridão intensamente, tentando enxergá-lo através das sombras. Porém seu esforço foi em vão. Nervosa, passou a língua pelos lábios secos antes de dar a única resposta possível.

― Sim, meu lorde.

Com o coração aos pulos, chegou até a porta que Filch mantinha aberta esperando-a, mas dispensou a companhia do criado com um gesto de mão e preferiu atravessar os corredores sozinha. Precisava de tempo para pensar, para dominar as emoções desencontradas que sufocavam lhe o peito.

O medo era até fácil de entender e controlar porque não acreditava que o marido fosse um tipo bestial, inumano. Tinha quase certeza absoluta que Draco sofrera alguma espécie de desfiguração que o forçava a viver nas trevas para se ocultar de olhares apavorados ou piedosos. Embora a ideia de dormir com alguém assim lhe causasse apreensão, o pavor era de longe superado pela excitação estranha que palpitava em seu ventre. Então ele não a estava rejeitando e essa crença era suficiente para fazê-la sentir-se nas alturas. O. que servia para confundi-la ainda mais.

Filch estava em seu quarto, preparando os aposentos para a noite, e a castanha mandou-o retirar-se. Depois sentou-se na cama, satisfeita que Molly não iria passar a noite ali. As duas haviam desenvolvido uma rotina que lhe permitia saborear a privacidade total depois do jantar. Até agora fora um tempo dedicado à leitura ou ao planejamento das atividades do dia seguinte. Não lhe passara pela cabeça, não desde a primeira noite sob o teto de Dunmurrow, que essas horas poderiam ser usadas para o propósito óbvio. Contudo, hoje à noite, cumpriria o destino reservado às mulheres casadas...

De súbito foi tomada por um acesso de pânico, como se o Cavaleiro Vermelho pudesse chegar a qualquer momento.

"_Não deixe nenhuma vela acesa_", ele dissera. Hermione olhou ao redor, procurando algum ponto de iluminação.

Imediatamente reparou que todos os castiçais haviam sido removidos. Por um louco instante perguntou-se se Draco tinha conseguido fazê-los desaparecer num passe de mágica. Então lembrou-se de Filch, que em geral não costumava ir ao seu quarto àquela hora da noite. Claro que o criado levara todos os castiçais consigo.

Suspirou aliviada. Porém seu alívio não durou mais do que alguns poucos segundos ao pensar que ao sair dos aposentos do marido deixara Filch parado junto a porta. Entretanto fora encontrá-lo dentro de seu quarto! Ela estremeceu violentamente, um arrepio de pavor percorrendo-a de alto a baixo. Filch não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum ser humano seria capaz de realizar tal feito... a menos que fosse uma questão de bruxaria.

A menos que se tratasse de um demônio. Todas as histórias de Molly voltaram à sua mente com uma precisão de detalhes apavorantes. Angustiada, a castanha cerrou as mãos nas beiradas da cama com tanta força que os nódulos dos dedos ficaram brancos e doloridos. Oh, Deus, por que hoje, dentre todas as noites, precisara enfrentar essa revelação monstruosa? Hoje, dentre todas as noites, quando aguardava a chegada iminente do Cavaleiro Vermelho em pessoa? Seu marido, o homem que decidira fazer valer seus direitos de esposo...

Gemendo baixinho, ela encostou a cabeça no travesseiro sem saber o que fazer ou onde encontrar conforto para o tumulto interior que ameaçava partir sua alma em pedaços. Não havia ninguém a quem recorrer, ninguém com quem se aconselhar. Podia contar apenas consigo mesma.

Um ruído do lado de fora do quarto obrigou-a a sair daquele estado de estupor e pela primeira vez, desde o dia de seu casamento, Hermione teve medo do que poderia descobrir caso enxergasse o marido à luz do dia. Talvez a ignorância fosse melhor e as trevas a protegessem de uma verdade a qual não estava preparada para enfrentar. Rapidamente, desvencilhou-se das roupas e meteu-se sob os lençóis, trêmula e assustada.

E naquela escuridão absoluta, em que não se enxergava sequer um palmo adiante do nariz, aguardou que seu destino se cumprisse.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione aguardou, agarrando-se às cobertas como se pudesse manter afastado o Cavaleiro Vermelho e sua magia. Sempre se considerara uma mulher sensata, atenta à lógica dos fatos. Jamais procurara cartomantes ou implorara poções mágicas às aldeãs tidas como sábias na arte de lidar com as ervas e com o desconhecido. Também nunca acreditara que os rumores envolvendo o Cavaleiro Vermelho pudessem ser verdadeiros. Contudo não havia como negar que Filch estivera em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia pensar numa explicação razoável e as outras eram apavorantes demais para serem levadas em consideração. Não suportaria imaginar que as histórias horríveis de Molly fossem baseadas em fatos reais.

O som da própria respiração, rápida e ofegante, era tão alto que não o ouviu chegar nem afastar as cortinas ao redor da cama. Ao sentir um corpo deitar-se ao seu lado, uma pele nua roçando a sua, foi tomada de intenso pavor.

― Você está com medo, esposa? ― a voz seca e controlada do marido lhe trouxe um certo alívio. Afinal era apenas Draco, não um demônio soltando fogo pelas ventas, com cascos em lugar dos pés e garras nas mãos. Sempre gostara do som daquela voz e da maneira como os lábios masculinos se fechavam sobre os seus num beijo demorado... Nunca experimentara um medo real, nunca levara realmente em consideração os boatos que o cercavam. Se ao menos... Queria contar sobre Filch, perguntar sobre os aparecimentos misteriosos do criado, mas sua língua parecia grudada no céu da boca. No fundo, temia as respostas que o barão pudesse lhe dar...

― Hermione, Hermione, minha esposa... ― ele murmurou com tanta ternura que tocou-lhe a alma. ― Me diga agora, você tem medo de mim?

― Não ― ela respondeu, certa de que aquela era a pura verdade.

― Foi o que pensei ou de outra forma eu não teria vindo ao seu encontro.

Nervosa, ela passou a língua pelos lábios, querendo enxergá-lo apesar da escuridão profunda. Porém nada conseguia ver.

― Por que... por que você veio ao meu encontro?

― Descobri que sou muito ciumento, esposa, ao saber que você parecia ansiosa pela companhia de meu vassalo. ― havia um pouco de raiva, desespero e desejo contidos na explicação.

Sem que conseguisse entender bem por que, a castanha sentiu-se relaxar. Horas antes ficara furiosa com a mera sugestão de que passara tempo demais ao lado de Blaise, pois eram inaceitáveis quaisquer insinuações de que seria capaz de enganar o marido e se portar como uma criatura vulgar, sem um pingo de dignidade. Porém agora, em vez de raiva, experimentava uma emoção muito diferente, uma sensação estranha e ardente. O Cavaleiro Vermelho com ciúmes? Mal podia acreditar. Contudo, mesmo duvidando, achou melhor tranquiliza-lo para evitar futuros aborrecimentos.

― Meu lorde, sou uma mulher honrada. Eu jamais...

― Ótimo. ― Draco roçou o rosto delicado com as pontas dos dedos e aproximou-se, deixando-a trêmula de expectativas. ― Fico feliz ao ouvi-la dizer isso, mas acho que está na hora de torná-la minha mulher de verdade. Está na hora de deixarmos claro que você pertence a mim, e a ninguém mais. Não foi culpa minha que você me escolheu ― a voz masculina soava baixa e séria ― Entretanto é um fato que não pode ser mudado. Guarde bem o que vou lhe dizer: costumo sempre manter o que é meu.

Não foi difícil entender a ameaça implícita. Draco mataria qualquer homem que tentasse tomar o seu lugar, e talvez a ela também. Ele tinha poder para tal. Mesmo agora, se quisesse matá-la, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedi-lo.

Ainda assim estava longe de sentir-se apavorada porque nunca desejara outro, a não ser o marido. Seu desejo era tão grande que sentia-se amolecida por dentro. O que havia naquele homem que a afetava tanto? Seria a voz profunda, a força física, o mistério que o cercava? As lendas que corriam o reino de norte a sul? As próprias sombras o que a atraíam tanto?

De repente o mundo pareceu cessar de existir. Restavam apenas ela e Draco, juntos, no meio da total escuridão. Exceto o calor do corpo masculino ao lado do seu, pulsando de promessas, tudo o mais perdera o significado.

Os planos de anular o casamento se dissolveram no ar como fumaça. Não tinha importância. Era uma grande tolice mesmo. Descobria-se agora ansiando por coisas que jamais pensara desejar. Coisas que lhe pareciam extremamente sedutoras... e estavam dentro de seu alcance.

Bastava estender as mãos.

E foi o que ela fez.

Inspirando fundo, Hermione roçou o rosto no braço do marido, numa carícia leve e suave. Queria dizer alguma coisa, embora não soubesse bem o quê. Mas a vontade de falar desapareceu ao sentir os dedos dele tocarem-na nos olhos, no nariz, nos lábios, numa exploração gentil e delicada. Uma sensação inebriante começou a se espalhar em suas veias, arrastando-a num turbilhão delicioso.

Num movimento súbito, o cavaleiro atirou os lençóis que os cobriam para o chão, levando-a a imaginar se a dor sobre a qual Molly lhe falara era iminente. No mesmo instante ficou tensa, aguardando o pior. Porém em vez de assustá-la, Malfoy simplesmente tomou alguns cachos entre os dedos e alisou-os devagar.

― Cabelos lindos, perfumados... ― ele sussurrou antes de deixar os cachos caírem sobre os seios nus da mulher, fazendo-a estremecer.

Então Draco a beijou com uma ternura tão grande que ela só conseguia desejar mais e mais. Hesitante, tocou-o no rosto com as pontas dos dedos. A pele macia mostrava ligeira aspereza na região dos maxilares. O marido devia ter feito a barba recentemente, pensou entreabrindo os lábios. Logo depois perdia a capacidade de raciocinar com clareza. Ao sentir a língua ávida explorar o interior da sua boca, a castanha gemeu alto, maravilhada com as sensações que a percorriam de alto a baixo. Percebendo a intensidade da resposta feminina, Draco aumentou a pressão do beijo, suas línguas se contorcendo uma de encontro a outra num frenesi desesperado. Hermione tinha a impressão de estar à beira de um desmaio.

Sem que conseguisse evitar o impulso, deslizou as mãos sobre os ombros largos, apreciando a firmeza dos músculos bem torneados. Ele era quente e agradável ao toque. Excitada, continuou a acariciá-lo nas costas e nos ombros, apreciando cada centímetro daquele corpo atlético e viril.

De repente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, Draco pousou a mão sobre um de seus seios. Surpresa com o gesto, a jovem deixou escapar um ruído de intenso prazer.

― Você é linda ― ele murmurou carinhoso. ― Pequena, mas de formas perfeitas. ― enquanto falava, Malfoy esfregava os mamilos rosados com habilidade, quase fazendo-a perder a cabeça.

Ele a beijou na boca outra vez. Foi um beijo ardente, profundo e breve. Ao senti-lo se afastar, Hermione experimentou um vazio terrível, um vazio que durou apenas alguns segundos, até os lábios masculinos se fecharem ao redor de seu mamilo intumescido.

Imediatamente ela arqueou as costas, entregando-se à carícia num abandono total. Reagindo de maneira instintiva, puxou-o pelos cabelos, ansiosa para estreitar o contato. Draco correspondeu, sugando ainda com mais força e segurando-a pelas nádegas com firmeza.

Depois, bem devagar, deslizou os lábios sobre o estômago aveludado e ao redor do umbigo da esposa, aspirando o perfume daquele corpo sedutor.

― Abra suas pernas para mim ― pediu num tom rouco e sensual.

Sem vacilar um segundo, fez o que lhe foi pedido, embora um início de pânico começasse a dominá-la. Será que o marido era mesmo feiticeiro? Será que estava presa de um encantamento e por isso o obedecia sem oferecer qualquer resistência? Mal se reconhecia naquela mulher impetuosa e desenvolta.

― Draco... ― ela sussurrou, a voz carregada de paixão. ― Por acaso você... me enfeitiçou?

Por um instante ele ficou tenso e pareceu fitá-la fixamente dentro da escuridão, como se pudesse desvendar-lhe a alma.

― Não lancei nenhum feitiço sobre você, esposa, a não ser aquele que é tão antigo e eterno como o tempo... a atração entre um homem e uma mulher. Não tenho necessidade de encantamentos ou bruxarias para mim ou para você... Porque nós faremos nossa própria mágica esta noite.

A castanha sentiu os lábios firmes tocarem-na na parte interna das coxas antes de procurarem... o ponto escondido da sua feminilidade. Maravilhada, ela suspirou fundo, até que os suspiros foram se transformando em gemidos de prazer. Gemidos descontrolados e ofegantes.

Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Pela primeira vez sentia-se grata pela completa escuridão. Assim poupava-se o embaraço de ver a si mesma com os joelhos flexionados e as pernas abertas... enquanto o Cavaleiro Vermelho a beijava daquela, maneira íntima e ousada com sofreguidão. O impressionante é que não sentia a menor vergonha, apenas desejava mais. Mais...

Só foi perceber que falara alto quando o marido respondeu.

― Mais? Sim, Hermione, você terá muito mais ― ele sussurrou, movendo-se sobre ela cuidadosamente. ― Desde o momento em que nos casamos, mal tenho conseguido pensar em outra coisa a não ser em possuí-la, esposa.

Malfoy falava com dificuldade, a respiração acelerada, o corpo sob rigoroso controle.

― Por acaso você tem ideia de como as nossas refeições juntos eram um verdadeiro tormento para mim? Sim, eu precisava comer, mas minha fome não podia ser saciada com alimentos. Meu apetite era outro... ― Draco alojou a cabeça do pênis na entrada úmida e escorregadia, aguardando o momento de penetrá-la. ― Sabia que toda noite, quando nos sentávamos à mesa, eu só queria jogar tudo para o lado e carregá-la direto para a cama, ou possuí-la no chão mesmo, diante do fogo?

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, vibrantes de paixão, sentiu-se excitada além do suportável. Tudo no mundo deixara de importar, a não ser a ponta rígida do membro masculino roçando a parte mais sensível de seu ser, como se implorando para ser recebida.

― Quero me enterrar dentro do seu corpo...

Porém ela já quase não podia ouvi-lo. Louca de desejo, cravou as unhas nas costas largas e ergueu os quadris, procurando alívio para o ardor que queimava suas entranhas como ferro em brasa.

Perdida num emaranhado de sensações poderosas e desconhecidas, mal percebeu quando o marido começou a penetrá-la.

― Posso sentir o seu prazer ― Draco murmurou num tom tenso e sensual, arrepiando-a da cabeça aos pés. ― Posso sentir sua barreira também, e saber que, de fato, ninguém nunca a tocou, minha esposa. Saiba agora que você é minha, apenas minha ― ele completou com uma pontada de triunfo.

Então Malfoy se enterrou dentro da esposa numa investida única e profunda, deixando a quentura macia absorver o impacto da masculinidade intumescida. Hermione cerrou os dentes, tentando conter um grito de dor enquanto, numa reação instintiva, procurava se afastar do marido para aliviar a ardência e o desconforto entre as pernas. Porém Draco a segurou pelos quadris com firmeza, impedindo-a de mover-se. Lentamente, repetiu as investidas num ritmo crescente, rápido e impetuoso, até que, gemendo alto de prazer, derramou a semente da vida até a última gota.

*.*.*.*.*

Por um momento a castanha conseguiu apenas prestar atenção à dor, mas depois outros detalhes ganharam importância. O peso de Draco, surpreendentemente reconfortante sobre o seu próprio corpo; a camada fina de suor que cobria os braços e as costas musculosas; mechas dos cabelos dele roçando a sua têmpora, a respiração baixa, ofegante, e estranhamente vulnerável do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Estar deitada e abraçada ao marido lhe despertavam sentimentos que iam além da dor e do prazer... Sentimentos que não conseguia definir e que a emocionavam de uma maneira misteriosa e intensa.

Tomando o rosto de seu esposo entre as mãos, ela o acariciou na testa, nos olhos, no pescoço. Então começou a beijá-lo com delicadeza no queixo e ao redor da boca até que os lábios de ambos se encontraram, suavemente a princípio, depois cheios de sofreguidão. Surpresa, Hermione sentiu uma pressão insistente dentro de si e percebeu que o pênis estava de novo ereto.

Desta vez não houve necessidade de palavras. Protegidas pela escuridão, mãos e bocas se procuravam com avidez, explorando músculos firmes e curvas macias, aspirando suor e aromas secretos. A castanha ergueu as pernas e cruzou-as ao redor da cintura de Malfoy, para que nada ficasse entre os dois a não ser essa coisa intangível e indescritível, capaz de ir além do prazer obtido por seus corpos. Essa coisa que os envolvia como um manto vivo e protetor, capaz de fazê-los experimentar o gosto da eternidade.

Se Hermione soubesse distinguir a verdade, teria chamado isso de amor.

*.*.*.*.*

Ao acordar, sua primeira reação foi de que tivera um sonho confuso e perturbador. Ela estremeceu, sentindo um frio repentino apesar dos lençóis que a cobriam. Então inspirou o perfume do quarto, impregnado de odores sensuais, e se deu conta do ardor entre as pernas. Hesitante, tocou os lábios inchados com a mão trêmula.

― Draco? ― chamou dentro da escuridão.

Mas não havia nada nem ninguém no meio das sombras. Apenas uma quietude extrema.

Cautelosa, levantou-se, vestiu um robe e aproximou-se da lareira onde o fogo estava quase extinto. Depois de reavivar as cinzas, sentou-se no sofá, o pensamento voando longe, o coração batendo descompassado no peito, o sangue latejando dentro das veias.

Com os olhos fixos no crepitar das chamas, se deu conta de que já não havia como voltar atrás. A sorte estava lançada. Jamais teria coragem de requerer a anulação do casamento porque não tinha a menor vontade de separar-se do marido. No começo Draco a atraíra de uma maneira misteriosa, porém agora, as coisas haviam tomado um rumo inesperado e ele ganhara uma dimensão muito maior.

O modo como haviam feito amor superara seus mais loucos sonhos. Surpreendia-se consigo mesma por ter sido capaz de expor-se com tanta sensualidade e ousadia. Apesar de um certo embaraço por sua própria falta de pudor, sabia que não vacilaria um segundo antes de repetir o ritual erótico outra vez... e outra vez... até que enfim se sentisse saciada. Também não podia jogar a culpa sobre os ombros do marido, acusando-o de tê-la enfeitiçado. A verdade é que o desejava com uma paixão que beirava ao desatino. Queria que ele ainda estivesse ali, na sua cama, ao alcance das suas mãos. Então o beijaria nos lábios e tocaria cada centímetro do corpo forte e viril de guerreiro até...

O corpo de Draco! Hermione inspirou fundo ao pensar que seu marido era fisicamente perfeito. Não percebera qualquer desfiguração que pudesse justificar aquela preferência pelas sombras. Ao acariciá-lo no rosto com as pontas dos dedos também não descobrira sinais de ferimentos, queimaduras ou mesmo de pequenas imperfeições, a não ser uma cicatriz na altura de um dos olhos. Entretanto era uma marca tão minúscula que não levaria nem o mais vaidoso dos homens a se esconder do mundo.

Ela estremeceu, sem saber se a conclusão lhe trazia alívio ou desaponto. Se seu marido era perfeito, qual a razão de viver trancado numa escuridão eterna? Não gostava sequer de cogitar as teorias apavorantes de Molly. Devia haver alguma coisa que lhe passara despercebida, alguma coisa que não conseguira notar no auge da paixão.

E o que pensar de Filch, o servo, que parecia atravessar paredes como fumaça, movendo-se como um espectro a mando do senhor? Perdida no prazer sensual acabara se esquecendo de que o criado estivera em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia encontrar uma explicação lógica para as suas dúvidas. Oh, Deus, e se o marido fosse um feiticeiro de fato? Talvez os sentimentos estranhos que a abalavam não passassem do resultado de algum tipo de bruxaria. Talvez não fosse dona de si mesma nem responsável por suas ações.

A lembrança da visita de Draco ao seu quarto continuou assombrando-a durante todo o dia, certos detalhes picantes fazendo-a enrubescer nos momentos mais inesperados. Ainda bem que não vira Blaise ou acharia difícil encará-lo porque a mudança que lhe ocorrera devia estar estampada na sua face. Também não ficara surpresa quando Filch a informara de que o cavaleiro partira de manhã cedo; Draco encontrara uma maneira de deixar claro seu ciúme e tomara uma atitude concreta para cortar o mal pela raiz. Entretanto não achava certo que o marido punisse o vassalo sem motivo e pretendia dizer-lhe isso assim que se encontrassem.

O aparecimento do servo acabou por lhe desviar a atenção para problemas mais imediatos.

― Por acaso você retirou as velas do meu quarto ontem à noite?

O homem não hesitou um segundo antes de responder.

― Sim, minha lady. Estava cumprindo ordens de meu lorde.

― Mas... ― a castanha passou a língua rapidamente pelos lábios ressecados, uma sensação angustiante no peito ― Pode ir agora ― murmurou, esforçando-se para manter as emoções sob controle. Filch fez um breve aceno com a cabeça e afastou-se depressa.

Atormentada, não conseguia evitar as suspeitas que cercavam seu marido. Porém, bastava se lembrar do que acontecera na noite anterior para todas as preocupações perderem a importância e se dissolverem ao sabor do vento. A verdade é que seu corpo latejava de desejo, ansiava pelas carícias de Draco, apesar do medo... apesar de tudo.

Impaciente, colocou uma capa pesada e saiu do castelo.

Precisava respirar um pouco de ar puro. Quem sabe assim não conseguiria colocar os pensamentos em ordem? Mas apesar de seu empenho, continuou confusa. Seus olhos, como se tivessem vontade própria, procuravam sempre a torre onde o Cavaleiro Vermelho permanecia envolto pela escuridão absoluta. Fosse por feitiçaria ou por outro motivo qualquer, desejava o marido desesperadamente.

Contudo, Malfoy não requisitou sua presença na hora do almoço e ela comeu no salão principal, na companhia de Molly. Só esperava que a velha criada não percebesse seu estado de confusão interior e nem como seu corpo de mulher ganhara novos contornos. Porém o que a incomodava de fato era que seu marido ainda não a procurara depois do que haviam partilhado juntos.

Então lembrou-se do que ele dissera, sobre como as refeições a dois acabavam transformando-se num terrível suplício. É, talvez fosse melhor não se verem durante algum tempo. O problema é que não podia evitar o desejo insistente que dava a impressão de vira-la pelo avesso. Ainda bem que Molly estava ocupada demais para notar o rubor de seu rosto e a sua crescente inquietude.

― E quem lhe deu permissão para jantar na minha companhia? ― a criada perguntou a um homem alto, magro, ruivo, que começava a ficar careca, sentado do outro lado da mesa.

Apesar do tom pouco amigável, o soldado sorriu, as feições simpáticas demonstrando um enorme bom humor. Seria ótimo se Molly pudesse assimilar aquele estado de espírito, Hermione pensou suspirando. Quem sabe assim não poria um fim nas histórias irritantes envolvendo feitiços e bruxos.

― Blaise Zabini me deu permissão, senhora. Também me mandou ficar ao seu lado dia e noite. É o que estou fazendo. Obedecendo ordens de meu superior.

Então tratava-se do famoso Arthur, o guarda-costas que o vassalo designara para acompanhar Molly as vinte quatro horas do dia. O problema é que os dois pareciam tão diferentes quanto a água do vinho. Como poderiam se entender?

― Oh, é mesmo? ― a serva indagou irônica. ― É melhor ter cuidado com as palavras e com a maneira como se dirige a mim, meu senhor, ou será posto desta porta para fora, esteja certo. Não sou de brincadeira.

― Não me venha com essa história, quando você sabe perfeitamente o quanto sentiria minha falta, em especial durante as longas noites frias de inverno...

Hermione ficou atenta, certa de que a senhora passaria um sermão furioso no atrevido. Porém a resposta da criada não passou de um resmungo pouco entusiasmado.

― Como se você pudesse me proteger. Quase sequer tem carne sobre esses velhos ossos.

Arthur recostou-se na cadeira, sorrindo de uma orelha à outra e parecendo muito à vontade com o desenrolar do diálogo.

― É, mas tenho carne suficiente onde interessa, não é, Moliuóli?

― Não vou ficar aqui parada, ouvindo essa conversa indecente. Especialmente na presença da minha lady.

A castanha retribuiu o sorriso do soldado. Os poucos cabelos ruivos que já começavam a branquear do homem deixavam claro que ele já havia passado da idade de se preocupar com o efeito que suas palavras pudessem ter sobre terceiros.

― Minha lady tem o jeito de uma mulher bem amada ― respondeu Arthur ― O que não é de se estranhar, considerando o tamanho do marido. Não creio que ela ficará ofendida com a troca de algumas palavras entre você e eu. ― enquanto Hermione tentava não corar ao ouvir o comentário, a criada levantou-se decidida. ― Espere, ainda não terminei minha refeição ― o ruivo protestou.

― Você tanto pode ir como ficar, porque não me importo a mínima.

Terminando de engolir um bocado generoso de comida e agarrando um pedaço de pão com as mãos, o soldado saiu quase correndo atrás de Molly, como um cachorrinho seguindo o dono.

Fascinada, a castanha observou o casal se afastar. A senhora parecia caminhar de maneira diferente, um ondular suave nos quadris. Desde a morte do marido, ela jamais se envolvera com homem nenhum. Será que aquela implicância com o soldado não passava de encenação, uma fachada para disfarçar sentimentos mais profundos? Seria ótimo, um verdadeiro alívio. Talvez com alguma coisa, ou alguém, para mantê-la ocupada, finalmente acabaria aceitando a nova vida em Dunmurrow.

A ideia a fez pensar na sua própria mudança de atitude. Depois da noite anterior já não podia considerar o castelo como uma residência temporária. Estava ali para ficar. Os planos para anular o casamento esquecidos no calor dos braços do marido.

A verdade é que desejava assumir a posição de esposa de Draco em todos os sentidos, de todas as maneiras possíveis, mesmo sabendo que a relação dos dois provavelmente nunca seria tranquila e relaxada. Suspeitava que Malfoy jamais se sentaria ao seu lado na mesa do salão principal ou a acompanharia em passeios pelos arredores.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho continuava envolto numa teia de mistérios, talvez agora mais do que antes, e apesar da paixão que os unia, Hermione sentia-se inquieta no que dizia respeito ao marido. De vários modos ele continuava sendo um completo estranho.

.

Embora ela tivesse passado a tarde inteira entretida com inúmeras tarefas, seus pensamentos continuavam voltando para Draco e o jantar que deveriam partilhar à noite. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia banir a visão do marido amando-a na escuridão do quarto.

Como algo proibido se torna sempre mais desejado, gostava de imaginar aquele corpo musculoso sobre o seu, aquela boca quente e ávida de encontro a sua pele nua, aquelas mãos experientes provocando-a de uma maneira ousada e sensual...

― Boa noite ― ela falou entrando nos aposentos principais, a voz trêmula de emoção apesar do esforço para manter a calma.

― Esposa ― ele respondeu simplesmente, com um breve aceno de cabeça.

O tom seco de Draco deixou-a atônita. Não esperava tanta indiferença depois da intimidade que haviam desfrutado juntos. Será que seria sempre assim? Encontrarem-se apenas durante as refeições sem que nada demonstrasse a mudança ocorrida no relacionamento de ambos? Ou talvez não houvesse ocorrido mudança alguma. A noite anterior poderia não ter representado nada para ele, exceto o desempenho de um dever para torná-la sua esposa de fato.

Perturbada com a possibilidade, Hermione comeu em silêncio. Entretanto a cada vez que seus dentes se fechavam sobre uma fatia de carne não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser nas mordidas delicadas que o marido espalhara sobre seu corpo nu. Ainda bem que a escuridão do quarto impedia Malfoy de notar o seu rubor...

― Você está quieta hoje ― Draco falou de repente. ― Alguma coisa errada?

Ela permaneceu imóvel durante alguns segundos, considerando qual resposta deveria dar. Mesmo que a questão envolvendo o aparecimento de Filch em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo a tivesse atormentado o dia todo, não ousava expor as dúvidas em voz alta. Temia despertar a ira do Cavaleiro Vermelho e as explicações que ele poderia lhe dar. Às vezes a ignorância dos fatos acaba nos protegendo de um mal maior. Também não tinha coragem de falar sobre as sombras eternas que pairavam sobre os aposentos principais muito menos sobre o desejo incessante que sentia pelo marido.

― Não há nada de errado comigo, meu lorde.

Draco resmungou qualquer coisa e os dois continuaram comendo em silêncio. A castanha procurava desesperadamente um sinal de que aquela figura distante e impessoal do outro lado da mesa fosse o amante ardente e carinhoso que a procurara na noite anterior.

― Espero que você não esteja esperando por Blaise.

― Não ― ela retrucou cautelosa. ― Filch me disse que o vassalo partiu esta manhã bem cedo... ― silêncio. ― Você acha justo mandá-lo embora tão depressa... .especialmente quando o Natal se aproxima?

― Então você já sente falta dele? ― a voz de Malfoy soava baixa e ameaçadora, fazendo-a pensar nos boatos que o cercavam. O Cavaleiro Vermelho era famoso por sua selvageria nas batalhas e pela força física extraordinária. As mesmas mãos que a tinham acariciado poderiam fazê-la parar de respirar com facilidade...

― Sinto falta da companhia, não do homem.

A reação de Draco, um resmungo entre os dentes, deixou claro que ele continuava com ciúmes do vassalo. Hermione sorriu satisfeita. Talvez, no final das contas, ontem à noite não fora apenas uma questão de cumprir o dever marital. Talvez o marido a desejasse agora, tanto quanto ela o desejava... Me possua, pensou apaixonada. Me possua neste instante, sobre o tapete, sobre a mesa, em qualquer lugar... Bem que tentou dizer as palavras em voz. alta, porém faltou-lhe coragem.

― Você já não tem companhia... suficiente? Não bastam Molly, Filch e os novos servos trazidos da aldeia? Sem contar os aldeões que pretende conquistar com a simpatia de castelã no natal. Meu salão principal já não tem um movimento adequado? Para que mais gente espalhando-se pelos corredores?

― Sim ― ela respondeu baixinho, sabendo que a presença de nenhuma daquelas pessoas poderia satisfazê-la. Era a companhia do marido que desejava, era a atenção dele que procurava. A ideia lhe parecia até absurda porque sempre fora um tipo independente, capaz de apreciar a solidão e jamais precisara de alguém ― Mas não é a mesma coisa ― retrucou afinal. – Nem podem discutir assuntos variados, nem sabem ler ou jogar xadrez. Tampouco sabem caçar...

Somente depois de terminar de falar foi que se deu conta do que dissera. Muitas daquelas atividades exigiam luz, portanto Draco não podia realizá-las enquanto permanecesse trancado na escuridão. Sem que tivesse intenção de magoá-lo, acabara colocando o Cavaleiro Vermelho na mesma categoria dos ignorantes ou aldeões sem instrução. Ansiosa para corrigir o erro antes que o marido explodisse num acesso de fúria, apressou-se completar conciliatória:

― Talvez você pudesse sair comigo um dia desses.

― Não!

― Por que não? ― ela implorou suspirando. ― Porque devemos sempre nos encontrar cercados pelas sombras? Eu sei que você não é o demônio que se esforça para fazer os outros acreditarem que é.

― Tem certeza disso? ― a voz dura de Draco trazia uma ameaça embutida. Trêmula, Hermione levantou-se, disposta a sair dali. ― Onde você vai? ― ele indagou secamente.

― Quando você tenta me irritar ou amedrontar perco toda a vontade de permanecer na sua companhia ― ela respondeu altiva, erguendo a cabeça num gesto de desafio.

― Talvez você deseje a companhia de outro?

― Talvez se eu o visse mais, não me sentiria tão sozinha, meu marido! ― falou entre os dentes.

― Você sente a minha falta tanto assim?

Apesar de perceber a ironia e o deboche da pergunta, deixou os sentimentos virem à tona.

― Sim. E se você prestasse mesmo atenção em mim, saberia o quanto isto é verdade. Foi um prazer ontem, poder passear por suas terras, poder apreciar os arredores de Dunmurrow. Por que não podemos cavalgar juntos? Eu gostaria de lhe mostrar os planos que andei fazendo para a leiteria. A floresta é linda e tem uma cascata bem no meio das...

― Chega ― Draco cortou-a decidido. ― Não me fale sobre o que não pode ser, não me fale sobre o impossível.

― Mas por quê? Por quê? ― Hermione insistiu exasperada. ― Sou sua esposa! Será que você não pode me explicar que motivo é esse que o mantém na escuridão?

― Minha esposa! Uma donzela arrogante, sobre quem eu nunca havia posto os olhos antes, invade meu castelo e exige que a despose do dia para a noite! E você quer que eu confie nela? ― ele riu, o som breve destituído de humor. Havia apenas uma enorme amargura.

A castanha permaneceu imóvel alguns segundos, atordoada pelo sarcasmo capaz de feri-la com a frieza do aço. Como é que pudera pensar que o amava? Tinha ódio de si mesma por imaginar tamanho absurdo.

Agarrando-se a um resto de orgulho, cruzou os aposentos com passadas largas e saiu, batendo a porta com força.


End file.
